Keeping The Secret
by Alodis
Summary: Tout le monde a un secret à garder. Jarod & Parker ont en un en commun. Ils sont désormais ensemble à l'insu de tous. Malgré eux, le passé de leurs ascendants planent sur leur futur qui se révèle plus qu'incertain. Après IOTH.
1. So far away, so close

C'est une de mes dernières fics en réalité, une des dernières que j'avais publiée sur ITM qui hélas a fermé. Je me suis que les fans out there devaient surement être déçus de ne pas pouvoir en relire certaines, c'est mon cas aussi =D et donc voilà une des miennes ^^

Auteur : £ly

Résumé : Je vous donne quelques mots, à vous de vous faire une idée avec. Secrets, manipulation, mystères, danger, démon, histoire et clarté. Normalement vous avez lu le résumé sur la page où les fics sont répertoriées donc...PLUSIEURS MOIS APRES IOTH !

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à leurs auteurs et ne sont en aucun cas les miens. Sauf ceux issus de ma propre imagination évidemment.

* * *

Encore un indice de la part du génie et les voilà partit à bord du jet du Centre.

18h, sur place Parker qui pestait contre Jarod, Sydney et Broots se séparèrent pour fouiller l'entrepôt à la recherche de Jarod.

La miss, smith & wesson en main avançait doucement dans une pièce sombre lorsque une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle commençait à paniquer lorsqu'une voix masculine qui lui était très familière lui parvint aux oreilles.

- C'est moi relax murmura t-il.

Cette voix…elle espérait tellement l'entendre à nouveau depuis son dernier appel datant de deux semaines. L'homme enleva sa main de sur la bouche de la jeune femme, elle se retourna.

- Jarod !

Elle se jeta presque dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le voir, de lui parler…. Lui savourait le contact, elle lui avait tant manquer…

Elle se détacha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Mais qu'est ce tu fais là ? demanda t-elle.

- Je viens te kidnapper…pars avec moi, ils croiront que tu as disparue et pendant ce temps toi et moi…lança t-il adressant un regard malicieux à la miss.

- Jarod je ne sais pas si…commença Parker, un peu réticente.

- Parker s'il te plait…

Le regard qu'il lui adressa était suppliant ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait refuser.

- D'accord.

- Viens dit il en lui prenant la main.

Ils sortirent par une autre porte où Jarod avait laissé sa voiture. Le caméléon trop content d'avoir retrouvé sa miss démarra en trombes, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer.

Dans l'entrepôt, Broots et Sydney cherchaient Parker, en vain…

Le couple était arrivé à l'hôtel où Jarod avait réservé une chambre. Hôtel 3 étoiles. Remarque avec l'argent volée au Centre s'était facile de payer un tel pareil !

La jeune femme ne passa pas inaperçue. Un peu inquiet de tous ces regards envieux, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

Elle lui dédia un regard amusé. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, 3ème étage. Le caméléon ouvrit la porte avec la carte magnétique.

- Après vous…dit-il en exécutant le geste.

Elle ne put que sourire et entra suivit du génie. Pendant quelques secondes, elle contempla le luxe de la chambre.

- Elle est somptueuse…souffla t-elle.

Derrière elle, Jarod la regardait admirer la suite. Il lui ôta sa veste, se débarrassant de la sienne en même temps et les déposa sur un fauteuil.

Elle lui fit face, plongeant ses yeux océans dans ceux noisette de Jarod. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, essayant de deviner à quoi penser l'autre. Il se rapprocha, elle sentait son souffle lui effleurer le visage. Il la prit dans ses bras. Il voulait la sentir tout près de lui, sentir que tout était réel. Leur étreinte dura plusieures minutes. Lentement ils se détachèrent mais ce ne fut qu'un bref instant, le temps que mis Jarod pour combler l'espace et prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Et le désir monta balayant tout sur son passage. Les questions et les doutes, l'inquiétude et l'angoisse.

Abandonnant ses lèvres pour son cou, il défit lentement très lentement la mettant au supplice, un à un les boutons de son chemisier.

A chaque bouton défait, il embrassait sa peau dévoilée lui arrachant des gémissements étouffés par le plaisir.

Elle lui retira son tee shirt tout en caressant son torse avec délectation. Le tee shirt fut rejoins par le chemisier nacré de la miss. Doucement sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes, il la poussa vers le lit où il la fit basculer. Ses talons et les chaussures du génie atterrirent plus loin dans la chambre. Revenant sur elle, elle gémit quand il posa ses lèvres sur son corps, son corps si pressé d'assouvir un désir qui les consumait tout les deux. Il descendit de plus en plus bas, sa poitrine, son ventre tout en semant des baisers brûlants sur sa peau. Il fit glisser la fermeture de sa jupe qu'il lui enleva dévoilant ses jambes. Elle inversa leur position. A son tour, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon. Le reste de leurs vêtements finirent sur le sol avec les autres.

Sous les caresses du Caméléon, le corps de la jeune femme se fit ardent, et terriblement vivant. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre sans retenue oubliant qui ils étaient, ce qu'était leur vie.

Et pendant que les amants cédaient à la passion, les 2 collègues de Parker rentraient au Centre annoncer la disparition de celle ci.

- QUOI ? s'étrangla Raines, furieux.

- Elle…elle est jamais ressortie bafouilla Broots.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir chercher appuya Sydney. Parker s'est faite enlevée, je ne vois que ça. Reste à savoir par qui.

Au même moment, Lyle débarqua dans le bureau avec son air habituel et d'une étonnante bonne humeur.

- Ma très chère sœur s'offre des vacances ? fit-il le nouvel arrivant sarcastique.

- Elle est faite kidnapper Lyle.

- Parker a le don de s'attirer les problèmes. Elle n'a qu'à s'en sortir toute seule.

L'informaticien et son ami furent mis à la porte. Raines et son « fils » avaient à parler affaires. Sydney ne préféra même pas y penser. Se concentrer sur Parker. Intérieurement, il savait très bien où elle se trouvait et ce qu'il pouvait se passer à cet instant. C'était avec un sourire qu'il avait accepté de garder le secret quand la jeune femme lui avait confié les changements dans sa vie. Maintenant, il s'agissait de paraître crédible et de jouer le jeu. Le fait que la jeune femme veuille passer du temps avec lui ne l'étonnait pas. Ses derniers changements d'humeur venaient de ça : il lui manquait. Alors lorsque le caméléon passa un coup de fil à son mentor, celui ci lui raconta tout. Jarod se hâta donc de préparer tout afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver.

- J'espère qu'elle va bien murmura Broots, effrayé à l'idée qu'on fasse du mal à sa collègue.

- Parker est forte. Elle s'en sortira. On va tout faire pour la sauver. Venez, on peut peut-être trouver des indices sur ses ravisseurs dit Sydney en allant vers le bureau de Parker.

Plus tard, à Santa Monica, Californie…

Allongée sur le coté gauche, la brune s'éveilla lentement puis prit conscience de la situation. L'hôtel…Jarod. Elle se retourna et le vit endormi à coté d'elle sur le dos. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été quelque peu…explosives. En y songeant, elle ne put supprimer le sourire malin qui apparut sur ses lèvres. Un froissement des draps et la voilà qui vint se pelotonner contre lui, tout en posant sa tête sur son torse. A demi réveillé, il baissa les yeux , son bras droit se referma sur elle. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginer vivre un truc pareil avec Jarod, jamais. Et pourtant, désormais, elle était devenue accroc. Une véritable junkie addict à son génie. Etre séparer n'enchantait guère l'un et l'autre, mais ils ne possédaient pas le droit de choisir. Seul comptait donc ces petits moments volés à l'insu de tous.

- Tu m'as manqué souffla Parker en se collant un peu plus contre lui, comme si c'était possible.

La main de Jarod du bout des doigts se mit à caresser l'épaule nue de la jeune femme.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi…

Les mots de Sydney ressurgirent dans son esprit, il rigola.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je repensais à Sydney qui me disait que tes changements d'humeur faisaient peur à tout le monde.

Il rit à nouveau rejoint par la jeune femme. C'est vrai que son agressivité envers les personnes du Centre atteignait des proportions énormes. Un seul mot de travers et elle déversait sa frustration sur cette personne.

- Je te rappelle qu'on s'est pas vus depuis un mois… T'as même pas appeler… J'étais frustrée de pas savoir si t'allait bien, si nous ça comptait vraiment, si…enfin soupira t-elle. T'es là maintenant…c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Je pouvais pas t'appeler, je voulais, mais je pouvais pas. J'aurais dû découvrir un moyen de te contacter malgré tout. Tu m'en veux ?

Jarod s'en voulait pour ça. Un mois sans nouvelles d'elle a été pire que tout. Emotionnellement, c'était très dur à supporter. Il entendait bien se faire pardonner.

- Hum…oui et non. On peut toujours négocier sur le prix à payer pour te faire pardonner lança t-elle en levant la tête vers lui avec le même sourire qu'à son réveil.

- Tu sais que je suis un spécialiste dans les négociations ? l'informa le caméléon avant de l'embrasser.

Basculée sur le dos par son amant, elle le laissa se faire pardonner. Elle grava chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque gémissement dans son esprit. Quand il serait loin d'elle, elle n'aurait qu'à penser à ce jour avec lui, dans cette chambre.

21h30. Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, l'estomac de la jeune femme allongée sur le dos, émit un grognement. Elle regarda l'heure. En effet, il était temps d'avoir faim. Au vu de leurs dernières activités, il n'y avait rien de surprenant. Elle s'étonna en pensant à ce qu'il se passait au Centre. Lyle aboyant des ordres, Raines qui gouvernait. Broots et Sydney qui devaient s'inquiéter. Enfin, surtout Broots qui n'était pas au courant du plan mis en place par le mentor et son élève. Parker ne sortit de ses songes que quand son homme prit place près d'elle.

- Où tu étais partie encore ? plaisanta t-il.

- Ailleurs. Je pensais c'est tout. C'est rien.

Son estomac émit à nouveau le même bruit.

- Je crois que quelqu'un a faim.

- La faute à qui d'après toi ? répliqua Parker en souriant.

- Hmm...La mienne ?

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata de rire. Un rire joyeux, sans retenue. La tête de Jarod à ce moment l'avait fait éclater de rire. Cet air si innocent sur son visage et ses yeux qui criaient « C'est pas ma faute ». Retrouvant son sérieux, elle se mit assise, gardant le drap serré contre elle.

- Le problème maintenant, est que je n'ai pas pris de vêtements avec moi.

- Ce n'en est plus un. Je me suis permis de faire du shopping pour toi informa le Caméléon avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Voyez vous ça…

- Tout est dans la penderie fit-il en désignant le dit-endroit.

- T'as pensé à tout n'est ce pas constata la brune se levant, emportant le drap autour d'elle pour aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Jarod l'observait passer en revue le contenu de la penderie. Fini le cuir et le noir. Robes, jean, hauts, tout y était. Même les sous vêtements. Il avait dû prendre un malin plaisir à faire du shopping pensa t-elle. Il la connaissait bien effectivement. Elle opta pour une robe. Fluide, entre le gris et le bleu, bretelles perlées, décolleté en V. Décidément le génie avait de très bons goûts en matière de vêtements. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Sa faim prenant le dessus, elle se dépêcha. N'oubliant tout de même pas, une note de maquillage. Maquillage qu'il avait expressément mis dans la salle de bain à son attention. Quand elle sortit à son tour, il eut un sourire satisfait. La robe lui convenait parfaitement. Et surtout il avait une magnifique vue sur ses jambes. Sur le lit trônait une boite en carton. Des talons, exactement sa pointure et son style.

- Madame est prête ?

- Oui, on peut y aller répondit-elle en saisissant le bras qu'il lui offrait.

Leur descente ne passa pas inaperçue. A vrai dire, la jeune femme s'attirait beaucoup de regards, surtout masculins mais elle n'en avait que faire. Jarod fut fier d'être aux cotés d'une créature telle qu'elle. Certain que beaucoup de ceux qu'ils croisèrent le jalousaient. Elle se serra davantage contre lui en sentant tout ces yeux dévorants sur elle. Intérieurement, elle poussa un ouf de soulagement une fois sortis de l'hôtel. Ils dînèrent tranquillement dans un restaurant pas loin de leur hôtel, tout redevenait comme avant. Les sourires sincères, les compliments, l'attention. Tout ce qu'il leur avait manqué pendant un mois. Parker proposa une balade sur la plage, il ne put refuser. Le bruit des vagues, le sable sous ses pieds, la main de son ancienne chasseresse dans la sienne, le Caméléon se sentait aux anges. Avec de l'acharnement, il avait finalement réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux petit à petit. Ce ne fut pas facile, néanmoins il ne regrettait rien. Tout était à sa place. Elle dans ses bras et lui près d'elle. Le monde tournait rond à nouveau.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rentrer, leurs retrouvailles les avaient épuisés. Lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps à son tour, dos à lui, elle dormait déjà. Un bras autour de sa taille, il gagna le sommeil rapidement lui aussi.

« Maman, est ce qu'un jour je tomberai amoureuse comme toi tu es tombée amoureuse de papa ? »

« J'en suis sûre ma chérie »

Dans ses rêves, elle revit tout leurs moments. Leur rencontre, leur premier baiser, tous ces moments passés ensemble, le presque baiser sur l'île, leur nouvelle relation, leur première nuit…. Tellement de temps à se courir après et finalement si peu de temps ensemble.

Puis vint les mensonges et secrets…son « père », Lyle, Raines, Brigitte, les rouleaux… mais tout revenait toujours à une seule personne, Jarod. Celui qui la connaissait mieux que personne. Celui dont l'histoire est écrite. Celui qu'elle pensait haïr et finalement non.

Le son qu'émit son ordinateur le tira du sommeil. Il s'extirpa du lit avec difficulté, enfila son tee-shirt et s'assit en face de son ordinateur. Son père par conversation webcam.

- Salut fils fit Charles tout à fait réveillé.

- Papa répondit Jarod sur un ton enjoué mais encore endormi. Qu'est ce qu'il s'passe ? Tu vas bien ? Maman et Emily ?

- Oui, tout va bien de notre coté t'inquiètes pas.

La jeune femme soupira de contentement dans son sommeil ce qui n'échappa au major Charles qui ne put se retenir de sourire.

- Je constate que vous vous êtes retrouvés. La séparation a été dure n'est ce pas ?

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer confirma t-il en posant les yeux sur le lit.

- Je voulais te prévenir, le Centre a retrouvé notre trace, on doit bouger à nouveau. Ne t'en fais donc pas si on est pas en contact pendant plusieurs jours.

- Okay. Faites attention.

- Promis. Ta sœur et ta mère m'ont chargé de te dire que tu leur manques.

- Elles me manquent aussi.

- Il est tard, je vais te laisser. A bientôt fils. Et prends soin d'elle surtout. Elle t'aime, ça se voit.

- Je sais. Compte sur moi pour m'occuper d'elle comme elle le mérite. Dis à maman et Emily que je les aime.

Après un dernier regard entre eux, il coupa la conversation et reprit sa place près de Parker qui s'était retournée. Le couple n'ouvrit pas les yeux avant 10h. L'un en face de l'autre, la tête appuyée sur un coude, ils se regardaient sans dire mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Le silence faisait régner une atmosphère calme et apaisante semblable à une pièce fermée au monde. Elle rompit le lien en se remettant sur le dos, le regard fixé au plafond.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. J'ai revu tout les moments importants de notre vie. Au début, c'était bien, après on revenait aux secrets, aux mensonges…et c'était horrible termina t-elle troublée.

- C'était juste un rêve. Tout ça est derrière nous maintenant et c'est très bien comme ça.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, se pencha et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. La tranquilliser quant au passé et au futur qui restait, lui, à écrire. Il l'embrassa une deuxième fois, les bras de la brune vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou, le gardant proche d'elle. Il devina ce qu'elle essayait de dire lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche. Il la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un dernier baiser avant de se reculer.

- Si on commandait le ptit déj ? suggéra le génie.

Leur séjour ensemble se révéla être une vraie bouffée d'oxygène pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils se sentaient comme un couple « normal ». Sortir, parler, s'amuser, s'aimer…Tant de choses qui leur étaient interdites...enfin normalement. Aujourd'hui, dernier jour avant qu'elle ne reparte pour Blue Cove, déjà attristé à l'idée d'être de nouveau séparer, il la contemplait, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain pendant qu'elle accrochait ses boucles d'oreilles.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer ? le pria Parker, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il rigola avant de venir se poster derrière elle et d'enrouler ses bras autour sa taille. Tout deux s'observaient dans le miroir, ils pensaient à la même chose. Quand te reverrai-je ? Quand pourrais-je te serrer dans mes bras ? Ce portrait si parfait d'eux, il l'immortalisa dans sa tête. Son sourire, la lueur de tendresse dans ses yeux bleus, c'était un moment dont il voudrait à tout jamais se souvenir. Afin de se convaincre lui même que ce n'était qu'un au revoir comme ceux précédents, il murmura dans l'oreille de la jeune femme « Je serais jamais bien loin. Je peux même te dire que tu devras apprendre le grec pour la prochaine fois ». Ces mots sonnaient comme une promesse. Une promesse cachée, mais une promesse quand même. Une promesse de l'emmener en Grèce la prochaine qu'ils seront réunis. Faire une escapade en Europe. Cela ressemblait tellement au paradis.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui, on peut y aller.

- Je déclare la séance shopping ouverte lança le Caméléon en fermant la porte de la suite.

Parker avait besoin d'une robe de soirée. Jarod étant invité à une grande soirée donnée pour un orphelinat dont il figurait comme le plus grand donateur, toutes les personnalités les plus influentes seront présentes, elle se devait d'être à la hauteur. Peu importe le prix, le Centre payait généreusement la facture. Au bout de quelques heures d'essayages, ils trouvèrent la perle rare. Fluide, bustier, bretelles tombants, en bleu ciel. Exactement ce qu'il fallait. Réticente quand elle vit le prix, elle se laissa convaincre que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Presque 1000$ la robe. Heureusement que c'était le Centre qui payait.

Vint le tour des talons, pour cela, il la laissa faire. Elle s'y connaissait mieux que lui. Il prétexta devoir aller acheter un truc important. La brune ne douta pas et lui assura qu'elle en avait pour un moment. Jarod prit la direction d'une des plus grandes bijouteries de la ville. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et le trouva directement. Un collier en or gris serti de diamants. Fin, brillant, discret, chaque diamant représentait une petite feuille, du moins c'est ce qu'il paraissait à vue d'œil. Ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles assorties au collier. Il n'écouta même pas le vendeur quand celui-ci lui indiqua le montant de son achat. Tout cela devrait lui être apporter ce soir, à son hôtel sur sa demande à une heure précise. Ceci fait, il rejoignit la jeune femme qui s'était enfin décidé à choisir ce qu'elle mettrait à ses pieds ce soir.

Shopping terminé, il rentrèrent à leur hôtel. Cet après-midi les avait éreintés. Cette soirée risquait de durer assez longtemps, un petit somme avant ne se refusait pas.

A 20h45, on toqua à la porte de la suite. L'homme ouvrit, son colis a bien été livré comme demandé. Parker se préparait depuis déjà trois quarts d'heure. Lui y était déjà. Simple, mais élégant. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui répondit-elle de l'autre coté.

Il clencha la porte, la poussa doucement pour la découvrir devant la glace, habillée, coiffée, maquillée. Il en resta un instant sans voix. Reprenant une contenance, il s'avança vers elle, l'écrin dissimulé dans son dos. Elle vérifia encore une fois si tout était parfait comme elle souhaitait.

- Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié…

- Hum…pas si sûr…

Jarod en profita pour poser l'écrin, l'ouvrir et prendre délicatement le collier qu'il ferma autour de son cou. Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'un tel bijou.

- Tu es parfaite…

Leur arrivée à la soirée bouscula beaucoup de monde. La beauté de la jeune femme en avait déjà subjugué plus d'un. Heureux de l'avoir à ses cotés pour un tel évènement, il l'entraîna à travers la foule pour lui présenter ses connaissances. Puis le directeur fit un bref discours dans lequel il remercia vivement le Caméléon qui avait participer aux frais des travaux et bien plus encore. La soirée suivit son cours. Apéritif puis dîner. Les enfants de l'orphelinat, une quinzaine environ, allaient et venaient dans la salle. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Parker esquissa un sourire en admirant leur joie non dissimulée. Dîner terminé, ils enchaînèrent avec la danse. Tradition oblige, ils ne se dérobèrent pas à la règle. Valse, tango, … tout y passa. C'est essoufflés qu'ils quittèrent la « piste de danse ». Un homme intercepta Jarod alors qu'il allait avec la brune chercher des coupes de champagne. Parker partit se rafraîchir quelques instants, en revenant une tête blonde la bouscula. En baissant la tête, elle s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la petite fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Parker, touchée se pencha vers elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit t-elle avec calme.

- Ils veulent pas que je joue avec eux parce je suis trop petite expliqua la fillette en sanglotant

- C'est pas gentil de leur part. Tu peux rester un peu avec moi si tu veux proposa Parker en souriant.

- Je veux bien.

La jeune femme tendit la main, l'enfant la prit puis elles gagnèrent les chaises. Parker en prit une, asseyant la fillette qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou sur ses genoux tout en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer la robe. Le mouvement de sa main dans le dos de l'enfant la calma peu à peu.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Clara. Et toi ?

- Melle Parker.

- T'as pas de prénom ? demanda la fillette étonnée.

- Je veux bien te le dire dans l'oreille, mais tu ne le diras à personne d'accord, c'est notre secret.

La tête blonde bougea positivement.

- J'aime bien avoua t-elle. Tu sais, Melle Parker, tu es très jolie. J'espère être un jour aussi jolie que toi.

- Merci, je suis sûre que tu le sera aussi affirma la brune.

Elles furent interrompues par….

- Jarod ! s'exclama Clara joyeuse à nouveau.

Aussitôt, Clara se retrouva dans les bras de celui ci qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Le sourire de la petite fille s'agrandit davantage.

- Je vois que tu as rencontré Melle Parker nota t-il avec un regard pour la jeune femme.

- Elle m'a même dit son prénom ! Mais c'est un secret ! ajouta Clara, fière de partager un secret avec quelqu'un.

Malicieuse, elle glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du Caméléon qui ne put que rire.

- Oui, mais je ne lui ai pas encore demandé. Quand ça arrivera, tu seras la première à savoir c'est promis.

Clara acquiesça puis Jarod la reposa à terre. Elle fila rejoindre les autres enfants, réjouie.

- Elle est adorable remarqua Parker.

- Oui. Elle me rappelle un peu toi. Ton caractère surtout.

- Je retiens ça plaisanta t-elle.

- Mais j'y compte bien.

Deux heures plus tard, la soirée toucha à sa fin. Epuisés, ils ne s'attardèrent pas à rentrer à leur hôtel, contents de retrouver leur lit.

Aucun des deux ne bougea durant la nuit, Parker sur le coté gauche dos à lui, lui derrière elle, un bras autour de sa taille. L'horloge indiquait 10h lorsque Jarod ouvrit les yeux. Encore à moitié endormi, il esquissa un sourire en constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés et qu'elle dormait paisiblement contre lui. Il déposa doucement un baiser dans la nuque de la brune puis se dégagea en faisant attention à ne la réveiller. Finalement après un passage par la salle de bain, il revint s'allonger. Sur le dos cette fois. Certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il se mit à réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait organiser leurs prochaines « vacances ». Son imagination dépassa ses pensées, fermant les yeux, il visualisait dans son esprit tout ce qu'ils pourraient vivre là bas. Peu à peu, il replongeait vers le repos.

Un peu plus tard, la lumière la dérangea. Elle plissa les yeux afin de s'habituer au jour. L'horloge affichait un peu moins d'onze heure. Quelque chose n'allait pas… La chaleur qui d'habitude l'entourait n'existait plus ! Elle se retourna. Si, il était là. Il ne dormait pas, elle pouvait le sentir, il avait juste les yeux fermés. Espiègle, elle se pelotonna tout contre lui et entreprit de déposer des baisers par ci par là. De son cœur à sa mâchoire, lentement. Le génie n'était pas dupe, il avait bien compris son ptit jeu, pourtant ce jeu ne le dérangeait aucunement et donc la laissa continuer. Elle atteignit le coin de ses lèvres puis redescendit bas, très bas…

- Parker…

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme releva la tête vers lui. Il distinguait nettement cette petite flamme de désir dansant dans les yeux bleus. Maintenant, il semblait être plus qu'éveiller. Elle avait donc toute son attention enfin. Elle vint murmurer près de son oreille, rien que d'entendre les mots accélérait sa respiration.

- J'ai juste très envie de toi…là, maintenant, tout de suite…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Caméléon. C'était leur dernier moment ensemble. Il comptait bien la satisfaire…. La brune hoqueta de surprise quand son dos heurta le matelas et que le corps de Jarod vint couvrir le sien. La nuisette remontait sur ses cuisses, que les mains de l'homme s'empressèrent de remonter à leur tour. Le souffle court, les sens brûlants, les gémissements se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Et ce n'était que le début…

Lorsque leurs corps dénué de toute barrières se touchèrent, ce fut une électrocution de désir, un torrent ardent. Il voulait jouer avec elle, la mettre au supplice, la voir implorer pour la délivrance. Sa main glissa à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la caressant en montant toujours plus haut. Humide de plaisir, elle était prête, prête à l'accueillir en elle, prête à ne faire qu'un avec lui. lorsqu'il joignit leurs deux corps, elle bascula la tête en arrière. Le plaisir qu'ils se prodiguèrent l'un à l'autre dépassait toutes les autres les fois. Elle se collait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et sa vie en dépendait. Ils sombrèrent tout deux dans le gouffre de la volupté dans un dernier cri…

Essoufflé, il retomba à coté d'elle qui se logeait dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Récupérer de tant d'efforts.

Quelques heures plus tard…aéroport Santa Monica.

- Je t'appelle aussi souvent je peux lui promit son Caméléon, le cœur serré de la voir s'éloigner.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer…Retourner dans le palais des horreurs…mais, j'ai pas le choix...déplora Parker en regardant dans le vide.

- Je sais. On va se revoir vite fais moi confiance.

- Tu vas me manquer… dit-elle en l'enlaçant aussi fort qu'elle en était capable.

- Tu me manques déjà…répondit Jarod en humant une dernière fois le parfum qui se dégageait d'elle. Je t'aime…

Elle dut se faire violence pour ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Il l'embrassa tendrement, essuya au passage la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

- Allez file…tu vas louper ton avion…

Un ultime baiser et elle s'avança au moment pile où l'appel pour l'avion destination Blue Cove résonnait…

Le retour de la jeune femme ne bouscula personne. Si ce n'est Sydney et Broots. Les vieilles habitudes reprirent bien vite le dessus. Houspiller Broots, agacer son jumeau, répliquer à Raines. La routine. Lorsque Raines et son frère l'interrogèrent sur son enlèvements, elle répondit qu'un groupe étranger voulait des informations sur les activités du Centre. Infos qu'elle n'avait pas dévoilées. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, pas tout à fait. Ce groupe cherchait bien des infos, mais ils ne l'avaient pas enlevée. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir davantage, pourtant ils doutaient de sa loyauté envers le Centre et sa mission. Parker tâcha de faire profil bas pendant quelques temps.

A chaque passage dans une des planques de Jarod, elle trouvait toujours une note qui lui était adressée ou un objet lui évoquant leur relation secrète, signe qu'il pensait à elle. Hélas, dans le dernier mot déposé, il lui annonçait qu'il allait se faire oublier pendant un moment, une mission importante en couverture. Ils ne se verraient pas pendant minimum deux mois. A cette nouvelle, son humeur devint plus agressive de jours en jours. Le pauvre Broots en faisait souvent les frais ainsi que son frère. Sydney s'amusa de la situation.

- Quoi ? lança Parker furieuse.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il reviendra. Vous a t-il appelé ces derniers temps ?

- Non. Pas depuis 1 mois.

- Tempérer votre impatience Parker. Vous énerver ne servira à rien. Il vous appellera bientôt j'en suis sûr.

- Vous voyez l'avenir maintenant ? répliqua t-elle.

- Je sais très bien comment l'amour fonctionne assura Sydney avec un sourire. Inévitablement, lorsque le manque pèse, on y remédie. A vous voir, j'en déduis qu'il doit être dans la même situation.

Aucun des deux ne put ajouter quelque chose, Broots entra annonçant l'arrivée de Lyle dans le bureau de sa sœur.

Epuisée de courir à droite, à gauche, elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé en soupirant. Au même moment, le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha, nerveuse à l'idée que ça soit lui.

- Parker ?

- C'est toi s'exclama t-elle soulagée. Ça va ? Comment se passe ta mission ?

- La mission continue. C'est dur d'échapper à leur surveillance permanente mais ça va. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

- Si si.

- Parker…objecta le Caméléon. Sachant qu'elle mentait pour ne pas l'inquiéter. J'ai parlé avec Sydney. Tu ne peux pas me mentir.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ! Raines prévoit de nouveaux projets, Lyle me rappelle sans cesse que le premier des deux qui t'attrape reste en vie…et toi qui disparaît. Comment tu veux que ça aille ? lâcha la jeune femme exaspérée.

- Je suis désolé…

- C'est moi qui suis désolée…je passe mes nerfs sur toi alors que ça fait un mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

- Tu me manques…

- Toi aussi tu me manques…. Encore un mois n'est ce pas ?

- Il se pourrait que ça dure plus longtemps que prévu l'informa t-il navré de lui apprendre un truc pareil.

- Ho...d'accord….Fait attention surtout fit Parker visiblement déçue.

- T'en fais pas, je tiendrai ma promesse. On visitera la Grèce tout les deux. Ecoutes, je peux pas parler longtemps. Il va falloir que je raccroche.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Toi aussi…J't'aime dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Ce coup de fil lui redonna le moral. C'est une Parker de bonne humeur qui arriva au Centre le lendemain à la grande surprise de l'informaticien qui croyait en prendre pour son grade encore aujourd'hui.

Un mois plus tard…

Une silhouette se découpait dans la nuit. Cette même silhouette qui crocheta la porte de la maison de Melle Parker. Elle n'entendit rien, trop endormie profondément. Quand un chiffon se posa sur sa bouche, elle se débattit un instant puis sombra. Chloroforme.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, tout était trouble. Elle distinguait des voix mais ne parvenait pas à reconnaître les personnes. Ses mouvements étaient freinés par des sangles qui serraient ses poignets et ses chevilles. Allongée dans un lit, attachée. Qu'est ce que… ?

- Quoi ? s'étrangla une voix masculine. La garce ! Que personne ne soit au courant ! ordonna la voix.


	2. I missed you

- Elle nous as trahi clama un homme.

- C'était prévisible…Le lien qui les unit est écrit et ne peut être brisé répondit un autre homme plus vieux. Peut-être pourrions nous tourner la situation à notre avantage…

- C'est à dire ?

- Réfléchissez…Nos essais sont stables…mais une fois fait, tout aurait pu échoué. Tandis que là…le résultat est sûr et sans possibilité d'échec. Il ne reste plus qu'attendre que tout se passe comme il était prévu au départ.

- Alors Parker, on couche avec le rat de laboratoire ? lui balança Lyle en arrivant vers elle.

- Le temps n'arrange pas ta folie Lyle lui répliqua-t-elle, prête à se défendre. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que je fais là, et pourquoi je suis attachée.

- Mais c'est simple. On a besoin de toi. Enfin de ton corps plutôt. Vois-tu sœurette, tu nous as trahis. En couchant avec Jarod, tu as changé de camp. Le point positif pour toi dans cette histoire est qu'on ne va pas t'éliminer maintenant. Tu nous es trop précieuse pour le moment. Montrez-lui ordonna t-il à une infirmière.

Parker suivit chaque geste des yeux. La femme remonta le haut blanc de la brune et déposa du gel translucide sur son ventre avant de s'emparer de la sonde à échographie. Sur l'écran apparut une forme, la jeune femme pouvait nettement distinguer les battements d'un cœur. Choquée, ses yeux ne se détachaient plus de l'écran.

- Laissez-nous.

L'infirmière éteignit l'écran, enleva le gel sur l'abdomen de Parker puis sortit.

- Tu restes en vie parce que tu portes notre plus grand espoir. Il y a plus d'une prophétie sur vous deux. L'une d'elle parle d'un enfant doté d'un esprit si pur qu'il peut soigner n'importe quelles blessures psychiques en pénétrant dans la tête des gens.

- Tu délires mon pauv'vieux.

- Là-dessus il n'y a aucun doute Parker. Il est dit que cet être pur, né de l'union d'une sagesse immense et de la maitrise des connaissances n'est autre que le guide qui peut mener quiconque à l'obtention d'un pouvoir ultime. Voilà pourquoi tu es si précieuse désormais. Ce pouvoir doit appartenir au Centre, tel que ça doit être.

- Et tu crois que je vais vous obéir comme un ptit chien ? Alors là vous rêvez ! rétorqua Parker, décidée à ne pas laisser faire les choses.

- On se doutait que tu serais réticente à participer à notre projet. On a pris des précautions. Refuses ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et c'est Sydney, Broots ainsi que sa fille qui en feront les frais. Sans oublier notre cher caméléon qui ne perds rien pour attendre. Lorsque que j'aurais mis la main dessus, souffrance sera un faible mot termina son jumeau avec un sourire diabolique. Tu laisses les choses suivre leurs cours et ils ont la vie sauve. C'est ton choix.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de douter. Trop de vies étaient en jeu. La sienne, Sydney, Broots, Debbie, Jarod et ce bébé en elle. Non, elle devait être prudente. Il y avait surement un moyen de s'échapper d'ici. Elle trouverait bien à un moment ou un autre.

- Très bien concéda la brune dont le visage était impassible.

- Très bon choix fit Lyle en détachant les sangles se qui permit à sa sœur de se mettre assise. Le Centre possède une maison avec piscine et jardin pas loin d'ici. Tu y resteras pour les mois qu'il reste. Tu l'aménages à ta guise. Tout ce dont tu auras besoin, tu n'auras qu'à demander : nourriture, vêtements, trucs en tout genre. Toutes tes affaires sont déjà là-bas. Evidemment surveillance permanente. Pour les sorties, pas de tentative d'évasion, surveillance rapprochée et discrétion. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Je suis pas stupide Lyle.

On lui donna des vêtements pris chez elle avec lesquels elle s'habilla puis les longs mois d'enfermement commencèrent…Le temps allait sembler très très long. D'autant plus que Sydney et Broots croyaient à un mensonge. Le fait qu'elle ait pris des vacances indéfinies. Ses deux collègues soupçonnaient quelque chose mais ne dirent rien. Dans l'ombre se tramait quelque chose, le psy en était certain mais n'aurait su dire quoi.

Le pire fut que Raines et son frère l'obligèrent à écrire une lettre à Jarod, lettre dans laquelle elle lui annonçait la fin de leur relation et son départ en vacances. Tout en lui précisant qu'il était inutile de chercher à la retrouver. Ecrire ces mots lui déchirèrent le cœur, elle n'en pensait pas un seul mot.

La première semaine fut difficile. Le temps d'adaptation serait plus long que prévu. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, la rage alimentait son désir de fuir, et l'amour sauvait son cœur de la folie. Intérieurement, elle explosait pourtant elle devait bien se contenir afin que rien ne puisse atteindre cet enfant qui était le leur et donc une part de lui. La jeune femme passa le plus clair de son temps au bord de la piscine, à lire en sirotant des cocktails de fruits. L'avantage c'est qu'elle n'avait qu'à ordonner pour qu'on lui apporte ce qu'elle désirait.

Ses « gardes du corps » surveillaient le moindre de ses gestes. Au moindre signe inquiétant, ils devaient prévenir le Centre. Quand ses gardes se reposaient, les caméras prenaient la relève. Elle se sentait épiée au début et puis cela passa. Il fallait bien s'y habituer. Pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, elle écrivait. Lorsque les choses le lui permettait, seule, dans la chambre. Elle écrivait à ce bébé que peut-être elle ne tiendrait jamais. Peut-être qu'un jour lui tombera sur ces lettres et découvrira la vérité. Malgré tout, elle gardait espoir.

De l'autre coté, il en était autrement. Broots et Sydney désespéraient de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Ils tentaient par tout les moyens dans le dos de Lyle, de creuser sur l'absence de Parker. Jarod lui, ne donnait plus signe de vie. La lettre l'ayant complètement anéanti. Il souhaitait néanmoins un face à face. Ses efforts furent vains, il n'arrivait pas à la localiser. Pas faute d'avoir tout essayé.

Bien avant qu'il ne décroche, le mentor du Caméléon savait qui appelait. Son protégé lui poserait une fois de plus LA question. La question qui briserait encore le cœur de Jarod. Encore.

- Jarod. Comment tu vas ?

- Ça peut aller Sydney. Des nouvelles de Parker ?

- Hélas aucune. Broots et moi sommes très inquiets Jarod. Nous laisser sans nouvelle ne lui ressemble pas. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien. Absolument rien. Elle a disparue. Après tout c'est ce qu'elle voulait lâcha Jarod tranchant. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour elle. Moi qui pensait que…commença t-il vaincu. Je me suis fait avoir de nouveau. Qu'elle reste là où elle là, ça ne me concerne plus fit t-il insensible avant de raccrocher.

Assis devant la table, dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il louait, il tenait entre les mains la lettre.

_Tout ceci devait bien finir un jour, tu le savais tout comme moi. Ça ne pouvait être et ne peut être. Te manipuler a été si facile que tu es tombé dans le piège sans t'en apercevoir. Et oui, le grand génie s'est fait avoir ! Tu croyais vraiment que mes sentiments étaient réels ? Une façade pour mieux t'utiliser, rien de plus. Pitié ne sors pas le visage du grand cœur brisé. C'est d'un pathétique. Tu as joué, tu as perdu. Il ne faut jamais jouer avec un Parker. Tu aurais du le savoir. _

_On se reverra surement au Centre, un jour. Lorsque tu auras regagner la pièce qui t'attends depuis quelques années, je serais enfin libre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la petite souris ne se fasse attraper…. Tic…Tac…._

Furieux, il balaya d'un geste tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. La plus grande trahison qu'il n'eut jamais à supporter, la sienne. Ça faisait terriblement mal. Comme un grand coup de couteau dans le cœur. La blessure mettrait surement du temps avant de cicatriser, pourtant elle ne guérirait vraiment jamais.

Au fil des semaines qui suivirent, Parker voyait son corps changer. Sa poitrine grossissait, ses cuisses n'étaient plus aussi fines qu'avant et la taille de son ventre s'accroissait de jour en jour. Elle ne put bientôt plus rentrer dans ses vêtements préférés. Elle n'en revenait pas le poids qu'en un mois elle avait déjà pris. Dire qu'elle en prendrait d'autres l'affolait. Le plus dur serait de les perdre. Néanmoins, s'observer dans la glace et contempler les changements ne lui déplaisait pas. Attendrie, elle caressait son abdomen d'un geste protecteur. Désormais elle ne prenait plus soin que de sa vie, quelqu'un dépendait d'elle, c'était une responsabilité devant laquelle elle ne reculait pas. Quelques jours auparavant, une journée shopping lui avait été accordée. Une des rares seuls plaisirs dont elle ne pouvait se passer était sans aucun doute, le shopping. Que cela faisait du bien de faire les boutiques avec un crédit illimité en dépit des chiens de garde qu'on lui avait collé aux basques. Hélas elle fut contrainte de changer de boutique de vêtements et même de sous-vêtements. Il fallait adapter sa garde-robe à la situation. Et puis il faudrait bien rechanger dans quelques mois alors. La jeune femme entrait tout juste dans le deuxième trimestre, quatre mois. Ça se voyait, elle s'en réjouissait. Les premiers mois furent calmes, quelques nausées matinales qui s'estompèrent bien vite. Quatre mois déjà. Un mois et demi qu'elle n'entendait plus rien concernant ses amis ni Jarod. L'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait par rapport à ce dernier ne se mesurait pas. Elle espère dans un coin de sa tête, qu'il n'ait pas sombré dans la colère ni autre chose à cause de la lettre. S'il savait…oui s'il savait que la solution se trouvait juste devant ses yeux, invisible pour le moment…Elle aspirait vraiment à ce qu'il découvre la réponse…. Toutefois cela ne nuisait en rien au temps qui défilait, les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les mois…

Dehors régnait la liberté pour le Caméléon dont les poursuivants ne s'avérèrent pas aussi coriaces que les précédents. L'attention que le Centre lui prodiguait avait changée. Ils ne s'acharnaient plus comme avant. Il trouvait cela étrange d'un coté mais de l'autre, ça lui permettait de souffler un peu entre deux missions. Peu à peu, il s'éclipsait du Centre, de Sydney. Il disparaissait lui aussi. Son cœur devinait son envie de la revoir, de la serrer contre lui, cependant sa raison le lui interdisait. Penser à de telles choses ne faisait que prolonger la douleur. Comme une certaine brune l'avait bien dit, cela doit bien finir un jour. Un jour, il n'aurait plus mal à cause d'elle. Jamais. Au Centre, Sydney cachait avec peine la frayeur qui le tenaillait. Peur pour Jarod qu'il ne succombe à la colère, peur pour Parker qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais sans qu'il soit capable de la retrouver. Broots présentait le même état. Qu'était-il advenu de sa grande amie ? Nul ne le savait, nul n'en parlait. On chuchotait des rumeurs dans les couloirs sur les nouveaux projets de Raines tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Pourtant nul part était-il question de Melle Parker. Les choses avaient bel et bien changées, pas à leur avantage.


	3. No Centre, no rules, just us

Chaque mois, la jeune femme recevait la visite de son « père » et de son frère accompagné d'un médecin. Dans la maison était aménagée une pièce spécialement pour ces visites. Matériel médical, table, appareils en tout genre. A croire qu'ils misaient gros sur cet enfant pour prévoir ainsi sa naissance. Aujourd'hui, quatrième visite. De voir d'autres visages même si ce n'était pas ceux qu'elle espérait, c'était mieux que rien. Entrant dans le sixième mois, elle allait enfin connaitre le sexe de son bébé. Elle tâcha de ne pas laisser paraitre son impatience. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle le sentait bouger en elle, la première fois fut un émerveillement vu les circonstances, ça aurait pu être pire.

Allongée sur la table, haut remonté, elle se mordait la lèvre à force d'attendre. Evidemment Raines et Lyle assistaient à chaque examen. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle entendit le son du rythme cardiaque de son bébé, à ses oreilles, il n'y avait plus belle mélodie.

- C'est une fille annonça le médecin sans expression sur le visage. Ni joie, ni déception.

- C'est pas tout à fait ce qu'on avait prévu, mais une fille fera l'affaire s'exclama Lyle en se tournant vers l'homme à l'oxygène. Après tout, une fille est plus apte à être contrôlée.

Parker n'écoutait même pas leur conversation, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, sur sa fille, sur leur fille. La réalité la rattrapa. Elle ne connaitrait jamais le bonheur de la tenir, de la voir. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Aucunes des personnes présentes ne s'en aperçut. Examen terminé, les trois s'en allèrent laissant la brune à ses songes devant l'écho qu'elle tenait. Assise au bord du lit, elle pleura de toute son âme. Les sanglots lui étouffaient la gorge. La douleur lui paralysait le cœur. Depuis tout ces mois, il n'avait apparemment pas déchiffré la lettre. Désespérée, les larmes redoublèrent. Ainsi c'est comme ça que sa vie devait finir. Une enfance gâchée, une vie torturée, une mort silencieuse. Un bonheur manqué, un amour détruit. Peut-être était-ce mieux d'en finir là….

Allongé sur son lit dans sa planque, pas très loin de Blue Cove, une énième fois le Caméléon relisait la lettre de son amour perdu. Il s'infligeait une fois de plus, le tourment de relire la dernière chose qu'il avait d'elle. Son écriture si soignée dans ces mots si saignant. Curieusement à la lumière du lustre, il distingua quelque chose entre chaque ligne, quelque chose comme des lettres qui jusque là ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux. Il alluma une bougie et passa la lettre au dessus. Un autre texte lui apparaissait. La même écriture, celle de Parker. Elle lui avait donné un indice depuis le début !

_Je sais que ce que tu viens de lire t'as blessé profondément, mais je t'en prie, n'en crois pas un seul mot. Notre histoire a été la meilleure qui me soit arrivé. Jamais je n'aurais écrit ceci s'il ne m'avait pas forcé à le faire. A leur insu, je glisse ce texte invisible entre les lignes en espérant que tu le trouves. Lyle et Raines m'ont enlevé afin que je fasse partie de leur projet. Je n'ai pas le choix Jarod. Tout ce que je sais pour le moment, le nom du dossier : PURE MIND. Tu y auras accès avec l'aide de Broots et Sydney qui, j'en suis sûr, accepterons de t'aider. Tu y découvriras tout ce dont tu as besoin pour me localiser. Toi seul peux me sauver de cet enfer. Je t'aime…._

- C'est pas vrai….murmura t-il interdit. Et j'ai rien vu ! Elle comptait sur moi et j'ai rien vu !

Ni une ni deux, il composa le numéro de son mentor après avoir vérifié la sécurité de la ligne. Celui-ci décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

- Ici Sydney annonça le psy.

- C'est Jarod…

- Jarod ? J'étais inquiet, tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles…Que se passe t-il ?

- Je vais retrouver Parker.

Sydney activa le haut parleur afin que Broots puisse entendre.

- Dans la lettre, elle a glissé un autre texte invisible. Je viens de tomber dessus. C'était là tout ce temps Sydney ! Elle comptait sur moi et j'ai pensé qu'elle m'avait trahi…

- Elle a confiance en toi. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas perdu espoir. Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?

- Demandez à Broots s'il peut chercher dans les dossiers du Centre. Parker dit qu'il y a un dossier appelé « PURE MIND ».

- Je ferai de mon mieux répondit ce dernier.

- A mon avis, il est camouflé quelque part dans l'ordinateur de Raines ou de Lyle. Je pense qu'il faudra un mot de passe pour y accéder.

- Ce qu'on peut tenter suggéra l'informaticien, c'est de créer un logiciel espion qui va trouver ce dossier pour nous. Il suffira de le copier et ensuite de déchiffrer le mot de passe.

- Merci Broots, j'apprécie votre aide. Sydney, si j'ai quelque chose, j'irai me réfugier dans un endroit sûr.

- On va la sortir de là Jarod fit le vieil homme convaincu.

- Il le faut ajouta le Caméléon avant de raccrocher et de commencer à tapoter sur son propre ordinateur.

La flamme perdue des mois auparavant venait de se rallumer. Il allait la revoir, la retrouver, la récupérer. Ces dernières informations donnaient à ses poumons un nouveau souffle. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Le lendemain, Broots réussit à pénétrer dans le bureau de Lyle avec une clé USB en main. Dessus figurait le logiciel sur lequel il avait bossé une bonne partie de la nuit. Le logiciel qui trouverait le dossier en quelques secondes. Le souffle court, l'informaticien brancha la clé et activa le logiciel en quelques clics. Au bout de vingt secondes, le dossier était déterré. Un vite fait copier-coller et ce dernier ressortit en vitesse du bureau. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'antre de son ami, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui, jamais trop prudents.

- Vous l'avez ?

- Oui. C'était moins une. Lyle et Raines arrivaient quand je partais. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On rejoint Jarod à un endroit sûr.

Quand Jarod parlait d'endroit sûr, il parlait évidemment de la maison de Parker. Abandonnée depuis pas mal de temps, ils ne risquaient rien en y allant. La porte était entrouverte lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Le Caméléon habitait déjà les lieux. Après tout, il connaissait très bien cette maison, pour y être venu en douce bon nombre de fois. Mais il préférait surtout venir lorsqu'la propriétaire demeurait présente.

- Jarod ? glissa le psy en poussant la porte suivit de Broots.

- Fermez la porte derrière vous fit celui-ci en revenant de la cuisine.

Son ordinateur avait pris place sur la table basse aux cotés de nombreuses feuilles. A le voir, on aurait pu croire que ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

- Vous avez le dossier ?

Son mentor lui donna la clé qu'il raccorda à son ordinateur portable. Il fallait en effet un mot de passe. Réfléchissons…Lyle a du mettre quelque chose de facile à se rappeler, que lui et Parker avaient en commun. Il tenta avec leur date de naissance, échec. Il tapa « The Centre » qui échoua aussi. Troisième essai. Soufflant un grand coup en murmurant « l'heure de vérité », les deux hommes derrière lui virent le mot qu'il entra, mot qui fut le bon. « Catherine ». Broots ne put se retenir de faire un commentaire.

- Etonnant, quand on voit l'homme…

Jarod ne releva pas, il parcourait le dossier. Des notes, rien de concret aux premiers abords. Ni en quoi consistait le projet, ni les investigateurs. Pourtant il y avait des données. Des nombres.

- On dirait des coordonnées géographiques. Latitude et longitude remarqua Jarod, aux aguets à l'idée qu'une information lui échappe.

En transposant les coordonnées sur une carte virtuelle, ils découvrirent avec stupeur l'endroit. Non loin de Blue Cove. Les autres numéros suivants indiquaient le numéro de la maison et dans quelle rue. Au bout de quelques minutes l'adresse ressortie. Ils savaient où le Centre retenait Parker.

- Demain, je vais la chercher annonça t-il fermement.

- Tu as un plan ? lui demanda le vieil homme.

- Pas encore. Ça ne saurait tarder.

- Hors de question que tu y ailles seul Jarod. Tu auras besoin d'aide. De notre aide.

- Sydney…

- Parker est comme ma fille. J'ai pensé vous protéger toutes ces années, j'avais tort. Cette fois, je dois faire quelque chose.

- Très bien fit son protégé, vaincu. Je pense savoir comment on va procéder…

Le lendemain, tous trois étaient sur le qui-vive. Les deux collègues comme à leur habitude, avaient passé leur matinée au Centre. Sydney ne cessait de guetter sa montre. Leur point de rendez vous : la maison de Parker à 13h. Encore dix minutes et il devrait prétexter quelque chose afin de sortir du Centre. Broots devait faire de même. Le cœur battant la chamade, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils ne remettraient plus jamais les pieds dans cette bâtisse effrayante. Le plan était simple en vérité, Broots désactiverait les caméras avant de rentrer puisqu'accordé aux infos de Jarod il y avait. Ils entraient à trois, armes en mains, trouvait la jeune femme et ressortaient aussi vite que possible. L'ami d'enfance de la brune connaissait les talents de tireur de son mentor, quant à l'informaticien, s'en fut autrement. Ils savaient tout trois qu'après ça, ils ne seraient plus en sécurité nulle part. Debbie était donc partie avec Emily, la sœur de Jarod, pour se mettre à l'abri. Protéger la famille avant tout.

La nervosité se faisait sentir dans la voiture. Encore quelques kilomètres puis ils atteignaient leur but. Jarod se gara non loin de la maison pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Prudemment, ils avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Doucement, la clenche tourna et la porte s'ouvrit. RAS pour le moment. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de trois hommes normalement. Le génie leur fit signe qu'il montait pendant qu'eux inspectaient en bas. Au bout des escaliers, il tourna la tête vers la gauche pour y apercevoir un homme vêtu de noir qui regardait absent, par la fenêtre. Sans faire de bruit, il arriva derrière lui et le frappa un grand coup puis le rattrapa avant qu'il n'heurte le sol. Revenant sur ses pas, il poussa la porte…

En bas, Broots et Sydney s'étaient débrouillés pour attacher et bâillonner les trois autres hommes. Mission accomplie tout en douceur de leur coté.

Alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte, il entendit du bruit dans la pièce adjacente. La penderie sans doute. La jeune femme qui percevait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, sortit de la pièce…. Elle resta abasourdie de ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Ce regard qui lui manquait tellement… ces bras où elle se sentait en sécurité. En un regard, ils se retrouvèrent. La confiance, l'amour. Ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils vivaient à nouveau. Leur étreinte dura plusieurs secondes puis ils se détachèrent.

- Tu es venu… souffla t-elle les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Tu es enceinte…fit-il doucement visiblement surpris.

Elle laissa échapper un rire radieux à la constatation.

- Oui…six mois. C'est notre fille ajouta la jeune femme en inspirant, tout en baissant le regard sur son ventre.

- Notre fille….On va avoir une fille répéta le génie en regardant à son tour le ventre de sa compagne.

Sans un mot de plus, il l'embrassa, amoureusement et comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé dans le passé. Le baiser dura un bref instant.

- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Tu peux prendre tes affaires ?

- Oui.

Elle alla dans la penderie, en sortit un sac de voyage et y mit pas mal de ses vêtements. Au passage, elle fourra la photo de sa mère et d'elle qui trônait sur la table de nuit, ainsi que le journal et les échos puis referma le tout. D'un commun accord silencieux, il prit sa main pour refaire le chemin en sens inverse. Si Jarod fut stupéfait, ses deux collègues le fut encore plus lorsqu'ils la virent. Cependant ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps pour les surprises. Tous quatre se hâtèrent de gagner la voiture. Jarod au volant, Parker à coté de lui, Broots et Sydney derrière.

Aucun ne siffla mot jusqu'à être suffisamment éloigné de Blue Cove. Assez loin, Jarod expira, soulagé. Ils avaient réussi ! Il tourna vers la tête vers la jeune femme qui éprouvait de la difficulté à réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Dans un geste rassurant, il posa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa du pouce un moment. Revenant parmi les vivants, elle lui envoya un sourire joyeux. Derrière, les deux compères voyaient la scène sans dire mot. Sydney souriait, Broots paraissait déconcerté. Il murmura à l'attention de son ami.

- Vous le saviez ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête positivement. Décidément il était toujours le dernier au courant de tout.

- Où est ce qu'on va ? questionna la brune en se bouger un peu afin que son dos soit confortablement appuyé contre le siège.

- Un peu au nord de Miami. Mes parents sont là, Emily et Ethan aussi.

- On en a pour combien de temps ?

- Quatre, cinq jours maximum. En se dépêchant, peut-être moins.

Ça allait être long. Elle n'était plus trop fan des grands trajets, de toute façon, à ne pas manquer, elle allait dormir pendant quelque temps. Et en effet ça ne rata pas. Une heure et demie plus tard, elle sombrait dans le sommeil la tête contre la vitre, les mains reposant sur son ventre. Quand Jarod s'en aperçut, il esquissa un sourire puis se reconcentra sur la route. De toute façon, il n'allait pas tarder à faire nuit. Ils s'arrêteraient bientôt.

La voix de Sydney le tira de ses pensées.

- Elle dort ? demanda le psy.

- Oui.

- Que voulaient-ils faire à ton avis ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle nous le dira quand elle sera prête.


	4. Shopping Day

Le génie coupa court la conversation. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête pour lui permettre de réfléchir. Ils entraient dans Baltimore lorsque la nuit tomba. Parfait pour trouver un hôtel. Ce n'était pas le choix qui manquait néanmoins son choix s'arrêta son le « Holiday Inn Hotel ». Il se gara sur le parking à coté de l'hôtel, il se chargerait de la réveiller.

- Allez-y, on vous rejoint assura t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux autres passagers descendirent en silence, en prenant au passage leurs sacs dans le coffre. Jarod défit sa ceinture puis se tourna vers la jeune femme toujours endormie. Il la contempla un instant. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. Ses cheveux semblaient plus longs et puis elle avait définitivement changé de style de vêtements. Jean élastique adapté à son état, top rouge aubergine en décolleté croisé et à ses pieds des ballerines. En un mot, resplendissante. Il détacha sa ceinture puis d'un geste tendre lui caressa la joue. Elle émergea doucement, ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois, se retournant, elle lui fit face.

- Hey…glissa la brune dans un souffle.

- Hey…répondit-il sur le même ton avec un sourire. Bien dormi ?

- Ça peut aller, je crois que mon dos n'a pas apprécié par contre. On est où ?

- Baltimore, Holiday Inn Hotel.

- Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim avoua t-elle.

- Ne faisons pas attendre ton estomac alors.

Il sortit le premier, fit le tour puis vint lui ouvrir la portière en l'aidant à sortir. Il prit en même temps à l'arrière le sac de Parker et le sien dans le coffre et ferma la voiture grâce à la fermeture centralisée puis lui offrit son bras, offre qu'elle accepta. Toux deux rejoignirent leurs amis qui attendaient dans le hall de l'hôtel.

- Comment vous vous sentez ? questionna Sydney, soucieux de sa santé.

- Libre. Je suis contente de vous revoir aussi Syd ajouta t-elle avec un sourire sincère. Vous aussi Broots.

- On était tellement inquiets pour vous. C'est rassurant de voir que vous allez bien.

Elle posa une main amicale sur le bras de l'informaticien. Ça la touchait qu'ils se soient inquiétés pour elle.

- On fait les réservations ?

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la réception. Jarod prit deux chambres. Parker et lui dans une, son mentor et Broots dans l'autre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur suivirent la personne désignée pour les accompagner jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives. Elles n'étaient pas trop éloignées l'une de l'autre. Le couple pénétra dans la sienne tandis que leurs amis faisaient de même. Le caméléon se retourna vers elle après avoir posa leurs sacs sur le lit. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça, son front collé au sien. A nouveau dans leur bulle, ensemble, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il parla le premier.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à venir te chercher….s'excusa-t-il navré.

- L'important c'est que tu sois venu et qu'on soit tout les deux. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

- Tu as raison. L'important, c'est que tu sois là, enfin que vous soyez là corrigea, attendri, le génie qui admirait à nouveau le ventre de sa compagne.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux un instant sous le coup que sa fille venait de lui donner, plus fort que les précédents.

- Tu la sens bouger ? s'enquit-il lisant la surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, à la place se saisit de sa main qu'elle apposa sur le coté gauche de son ventre. En constatant l'émerveillement sur les traits de son homme, il avait senti aussi le coup.

- Elle est très active quand elle veut souligna la future maman.

- Elle a déjà tout le caractère de sa mère plaisanta Jarod ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire.

- Ils devraient être là depuis 10 minutes indiqua l'informaticien qui tout comme le psy patientait dans le hall.

- Ils viennent de se retrouver, laissez leur du temps. Ça a été dur pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- D'abord, Melle Parker avec Jarod, puis elle disparait, on la retrouve enceinte dans une maison du Centre. Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps, moi aussi pour digérer tout ça. Sydney, vous pensez que le Centre y es pour quelque chose concernant… Broots n'osa pas finir.

- Le fait que Parker soit enceinte ? Mon intuition me souffle que au contraire, ils n'y sont pour rien.

- Effectivement Dr Freud, ils n'y sont pour rien. Mais notre séjour à Santa Monica y es pour quelque chose expliqua Parker en lança un regard malicieux à Jarod pendant que Broot prenait un air embarrassé. C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais, on commence à avoir faim nous.

Au restaurant de l'hôtel, la brune redevenait celle qu'elle était avant avec lui. Douce, amoureuse, ouverte. Cela étonna beaucoup l'informaticien mais très peu le vieil homme. L'appétit qu'avait Parker fit rigoler les trois hommes présents. Elle n'avait jamais autant mangé.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle perdue.

- On a pas l'habitude de te voir mangé autant c'est tout se justifia son compagnon.

- Va falloir vous y habituer parce qu'il reste encore trois mois et que TA FILLE dit la jeune femme en appuyant bien sur « ta fille », a apparemment l'intention de me faire prendre encore quelques kilos.

La voir si taquine avec son protégé, chauffa le cœur de Sydney.

- Une fille ? Félicitations à tout les deux les congratula ce dernier. Je me rappelle votre mère, enceinte de vous, vous avez exactement le même regard protecteur. Vous ferez des parents formidables.

Le trajet en voiture les ayant totalement épuisés, ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher. Pendant que Parker se changeait dans la salle de bain, le Caméléon assis à la table, contacta son père, afin de lui résumer la situation en lui omettant tout de même un détail important.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea la brune en avançant vers lui.

- J'informe mon père d'où on est, et quand on arrivera.

Il referma son ordinateur et se tourna vers elle sans se lever.

- Bonne nuit princesse souffla t-il tendrement à sa fille dans le ventre de sa mère en posant sa main délicatement sur le satin de la nuisette bleue.

Sans enlever ses mains de place, il se leva afin d'être à la hauteur de Parker. Celle-ci, émue devant une telle scène laissa une larme lui échapper. Larme qu'il essuya.

- Je t'aime…je vous aime toute les deux…Bonne nuit mes deux anges…

Lorsqu'il se glissa entre les draps, elle dormait déjà profondément. Un regard vers elle et il sombra peur à peu vers le sommeil à son tour.


	5. Last day with you

Je suis vraiment vraiment contente qu'il y ait toujours des fans. Franchement, ça chauffe le cœur de voir que j'suis pas la seule qui n'ait pas oublié. Et j'suis ravie que vous appréciiez ce que mon imagination me fait écrire =D Mercii

Pour vous remercier de suivre, j'vous mets une suite plus grande !

* * *

Le lendemain lorsque Jarod se réveilla, il était déjà 9h, elle dormait toujours, d'un sommeil profond. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il sortit du lit en douceur pour se rendre à la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Habillé, totalement réveillé, il laissa un message sur son oreiller puis sortit prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans le couloir, il croisa leurs deux amis, eux aussi allaient déjeuner. Ils déjeunèrent tout les trois, la conversation était focalisée sur le projet de Raines et de Lyle. Pourquoi enlever Parker ? Pourquoi la forcer à écrire une lettre ? Tellement de pourquoi.

Vers 10h, la jeune femme émergea à son tour. Passant une main de l'autre coté du lit, elle ne sentit que du froid. Ha un message sur l'oreiller.

« _Mon amour, tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je suis descendu déjeuner, dès que tu es prête, rejoins moi. Je t'aime, J._ » en parcourant ces mots, ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Posant un pied après l'autre sur le sol, elle alla fouiller dans son sac, elle opta pour le top bleu fin à manche longue sur lequel était inscrit, un peu sur le coté droit en blanc « Momma's little girl ». En voyant la phrase dessus, elle avait craqué. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas encore mis. Elle n'avait pas osé le porter en sachant que tout le monde l'espionnait dans la maison. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait le porter. Elle prit une douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et finit de la réveiller. Prête, elle referma la chambre en prenant soin de garder la carté magnétique avec elle. Quand son homme la vit arriver, son visage prit un air réjoui. Parker l'embrassa en guise de bonjour après avoir saluer ses collègues. Elle s'octroya la chaise vide à coté de Jarod puis s'empara d'un croissant. Sydney l'observait non sans un sourire. Le Caméléon lui, avait repris son sérieux. D'instinct, elle sut que le moment des explications avait sonnée. Inspirant un grand coup, elle se lança.

- Je savais qu'un moment vous me poseriez des questions. Je m'y suis préparée. Et je suis prête à vous répondre.

- Qu'est ce que Raines et Lyle veulent de toi ? attaqua sans ménagement le génie.

- De moi rien, d'elle fit t-elle en désignant son abdomen, tout. D'après Lyle, elle est leur plus grand espoir de faire renaitre la puissance du Centre. Toujours d'après mon cher jumeau, il y aurait plus d'une prophétie sur toi, sur moi. Je pensais qu'il délirait totalement. Venant de lui, ça ne m'aurait pas surprise. Mais il avait cette confiance en ce qu'il disait que s'en était troublant.

- Quelle prophétie ? questionna le psy, soucieux.

- Lyle a dit que l'une d'elle parlait d'un enfant à l'esprit si pur qu'il pouvait soigner n'importe quelle blessure psychique en entrant dans la tête des gens. Que cet enfant, né de l'union d'une sagesse immense et de la maitrise des connaissances, est le guide qui peut mener au pouvoir ultime ajouta t-elle visiblement préoccupée.

- Donc, tu es la sagesse immense et moi les connaissances. Ça a l'air dingue remarqua Jarod.

- Si Lyle y croyait, c'est bien pour une raison. Que cette prophétie est réelle. Techniquement, tout cela est vrai et si c'est vrai….ils ne doivent en aucun cas vous récupérer Parker annonça le vieil homme, convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

- Il y a une chose que j'ai omis de leur dire commença Parker, depuis le 4ième mois, j'ai des sortes de prémonitions. Du passé et du futur. Surtout du passé. J'en ai surtout la nuit. J'ai vu tellement de choses…Les Vespasiens, les rituels, les rouleaux, la petite Ange, la rencontre de nos mères. Je suis sûre que toute cette histoire n'est pas un hasard. On était destiné à se rencontrer, moi à te courir après puis à te suivre. Le chemin est tracé depuis des siècles déjà.

Broots m'en revenait pas, Sydney ne disait rien mais n'en était pas troublé pour autant. Quant au Caméléon, ses yeux scrutaient scrupuleusement ceux de la brune. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant de longues minutes qui parurent interminables.

- On peut pas dire que ça soit très réjouissant soupira Jarod. Si tout est écrit, y'a une solution pour que leur folie s'arrête. On a pas le choix, soit on fuit toute notre vie, ou on cherche le commencement de toute l'histoire.

La jeune femme posa doucement sa main sur le bras de son compagnon qui réfléchissait trop fort pour le moment.

- On trouvera assura t-elle plus pour elle-même.

- J'espère. Pour le moment, on va se mettre à l'abri, on envisagera des plans plus tard.

- Plus tôt on commence les recherches, plus tôt on en finit s'opposa Parker.

- Hors de question. L'important, c'est que vous soyez toutes les deux hors de portée du Centre. Le reste on verra après déclama Jarod sur un ton indiscutable. N'essaie pas de me convaincre, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et chercha de l'aide auprès de Syd et Broots.

- Il a raison Parker. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à votre fille n'est ce pas ?

- Prenez du temps Melle Parker. Votre santé d'abord, la vérité ensuite.

L'argument de son ami fit mouche, elle n'ajouta rien et continua de déjeuner.

Peu après, elle remonta sans un mot, dans la chambre pour se reposer un peu avant de reprendre la route, néanmoins son désaccord avec Jarod la mettait de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait raison pourtant ce coup là. Plus tôt tout est fini, plus tôt ils seront tranquilles. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son refus demeurait catégorique. Il n'avait même pas envisagé la chose avant de répondre. Lorsqu'il revint à son tour une demi-heure plus tard, elle regardait dans le vide, par la fenêtre. L'esprit clairement ailleurs. Il pouvait sentir sa contrariété. Doucement, il avança vers elle, tout près, il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos. Elle ne se retourna pas. Pour le moment, elle ne le voulait pas.

- Je sais que tu voudrais que tout soit fini au plus vite. Je t'assure que c'est ce que je veux.

- Alors pourquoi ? l'interrogea t-elle. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine perceptible.

Il s'accorda quelques secondes avant de daigner lui donner une réponse.

- Parker, regarde-moi. Je t'en prie…

La jeune femme se tourna pour lui faire face, mais ne se risqua pas à croiser son regard. Il lui releva le visage, liant ainsi leurs regards. Il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, ne lâchant jamais les yeux bleus.

- Mon intention n'était pas de te blesser de quelconque manière. Je veux juste te protéger, protéger ma famille, notre famille. Tu peux le comprendre, j'ai passé mes années de liberté à chercher ceux qui me sont chers. Maintenant, que je les ai tous trouvé, je ne peux pas perdre les deux qui comptent le plus à mon cœur. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de vous mettre en danger, ça serait trop risqué. Pour toi, pour elle, pour nous. Dis-moi que tu comprends…. que tu comprends que je ne peux pas placer la femme que j'aime et notre enfant sur un piédestal qui menace de s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment…

- Tu as raison s'exprima t-elle sur un ton résolu. Je n'ai pas le droit de mettre en jeu notre fille, ni notre famille.

Ses yeux azurs reflétaient les excuses qui moururent sur ses lèvres. Nul besoin de deviner pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, son regard parlait pour elle. Il esquissa un sourire avant de l'embrasser. Un baiser pour se rassurer, pour se persuader qu'ils réussiront, pour se prouver que l'amour n'est pas chose futile. Ce baiser criait tant de choses. Hélas, il fut interrompu par les coups frappés à la porte. Mi exaspérés, mi amusés, ils allèrent ouvrir. Découvrant Syd et Broots. Ce dernier leur annonça que le Centre n'était pas loin, et qu'il fallait mieux partir au plus vite. Rapidement, ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et sortirent de la chambre après vérification de n'avoir rien oublié. Les deux collègues avaient visiblement déjà fait les leurs. Sur le pied de guerre, Jarod régla la note puis se dirigea vers le parking, les autres sur ses talons. Ils ne reprenaient pas la même voiture, trop imprudent. La nouvelle paraissait…confortable, du moins, c'est ce que nota Parker avant de s'installer sur le siège passager. La fuite continuait de toute évidence. Intérieurement, l'informaticien priait pour que le Centre ne leur tombe pas dessus. Qui pouvait prévoir ce qui pourrait arriver avant qu'ils ne soient en sécurité ?

Ils roulèrent au moins deux heures puis firent une pause d'une heure le midi pour se restaurer et prendre un peu l'air. Hélas, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'être repérer par le Centre donc reprirent la route vers 13h. Jarod ayant conduis déjà la veille plus les deux heures du matin, ce fut Sydney qui se plaça coté conducteur, Broots à sa droite et le couple derrière. Au bout d'une heure, Broots soupirait discrètement d'ennui tandis que Jarod, la main posée sur le ventre de la brune, découvrait, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, la joie de pouvoir sentir sa fille bouger. Dire qu'il avait conçu cette petite vie avec Parker, c'était comme un rêve qui s'exauçait. Evidemment dans d'autres circonstances, le bonheur aurait été total, il n'en était cependant pas moins fier. L'ancienne chasseresse quant à elle, fermait sous les sensations que la main de son homme et les coups de sa fille lui prodiguaient, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule du génie.

En jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétro, Sydney constata l'intensité de l'amour qui les unissait. Catherine, elle, le savait depuis bien des années lorsqu'elle partagea ce secret avec lui. Ce même secret auquel il avait eu du mal à croire et pourtant…. « Lorsque les ténèbres auront fait place à la lumière, lorsque la colère cédera la place à l'amour, alors plus rien ne leur sera impossible. Les connaissances et la sagesse marcheront main dans la main ».

Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils firent de même que la nuit précédente. Ils ne choisissaient pas de trop prestigieux hôtels, ça serait trop irréfléchi mais ils s'accordaient un minimum de confort quand même. Après tout, c'était le Centre qui payait la note. Leurs chambres se trouvaient l'une à coté de l'autre. De plus un balcon lui donnait une magnifique vue sur la ville. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à 19h30 pour le dîner. Ça leur laissait environ 1h. Dans la chambre 403, Sydney assis dans un fauteuil, lisait paisiblement tandis que Broots, allongé sur un des lits, tentait de se détendre en pensant à sa fille, en sécurité. Dans la 402, l'ambiance était tout autre. De tout le trajet, Parker n'avait décroché un mot et depuis leur arrivée non plus. Assise sur le lit, un coussin dans le dos, elle semblait ailleurs, pensive.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'enquit le Caméléon en s'asseyant près d'elle. Tu n'as pas dit un mot de toute l'après midi.

- Rien. Tout va bien.

- Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Je t'assure que c'est rien s'évertua à dire la jeune femme.

- Parker… Tu peux faire croire aux autres, mais pas à moi. S'il te plait, dis moi ce qui te mets dans cet état conjura t-il.

- Je…commença t-elle à prononcer. Ho et puis pourquoi je devrais te dire quoi que ce soit ? C'est pas comme si tu t'étais soucié de moi ces derniers mois ! Fous moi la paix d'accord !

- Très bien fit Jarod, visiblement blessé. Reste seule tant que ça te chante puisque comme tu l'as si bien dit, je m'en contrefous de ce qui peut t'arriver lâcha t-il sèchement avant de sortir en claquant la porte de la chambre.

Elle éclata en sanglots quelques secondes plus tard, se maudissant de lui avoir lâché de telles choses en plein visage. Jarod, de son coté ne savait plus trop que penser. D'un coté, elle n'avait pas tort, de l'autre il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle. Désemparé, il commanda un autre whisky au barman de l'hôtel. Normalement, il ne buvait pas, cependant après avoir entendu ça, il en avait bien besoin. Une personne s'installa sur le siège à coté de lui, nul besoin de tourner la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Sydney.

- Jarod, que s'est-il passé ?

- Pas grand-chose, mis à part le fait qu'elle m'ait balancé que je ne m'étais pas soucié d'elle ces derniers mois et qu'elle n'avait aucune obligation de me dire quoi que ce soit. A part ça, tout baigne.

- Parker a traversé quelque chose de difficile. Seule, enceinte de toi, pensant surement qu'elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour ne voir - ne serait-ce qu'une fois - votre enfant. Elle a placé tout son espoir sur la lettre. Au fil du temps, l'espoir a fini par disparaitre peu à peu expliqua le psy. Elle s'est sentie abandonnée par la personne en laquelle elle avait le plus confiance, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, toi. C'est pour cela qu'elle a refusé de te parler. Elle est désorientée entre la colère et son amour pour toi.

- Je n'ai pas voulu l'abandonner Sydney. Je pensais qu'elle m'avait trahi, je pensais que… Jamais je ne voudrais la blesser de quelconque manière, jamais.

- Je sais bien Jarod. Mais Parker a besoin d'être rassurée sur ce point. Dis lui sincèrement tout, elle comprendra, j'en suis sûr assura son mentor avec un air encourageant.

- Vous avez surement raison.

- J'ai raison déclara le psy tout sourire.

Décidé à lui faire entendre tout ce qu'il avait à dire, il souffla un bon coup avant d'entrer dans leur chambre. Il la trouva pleurant, assise au bord du lit entourée de mouchoirs. Il s'approcha d'elle, le cœur serré. Elle avait autant mal que lui. Doucement, il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et prit ses mains dans les siennes, à cet instant, elle releva la tête et vit dans le regard brun toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

- Je suis désolée…murmura t-elle, les larmes roulant encore sur son visage. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça, je n'aurais jamais du m'en prendre à toi. Juste que…je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée, que je ne comptais plus pour toi raconta Parker, le regard éploré, …j'étais seule et désespérée…. Tu ne venais pas, j'ai perdu espoir…

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, jamais souligna Jarod, sincère. La lettre m'a profondément anéanti, je croyais que tu m'avais trahi, que vraiment ce n'était qu'un jeu expliqua t-il à son tour. Je sombrais peu à peu. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre tes mots cachés. J'ai repris confiance en nous et qu'importe ce qui arriverait, je te ferai sortir de là. Et tu es là maintenant… Rien d'autre n'a d'importance que nous en cet instant…

Il afficha un visage apaisant tout en lui dédiant un sourire adorateur. Identique à celui qui éclairait son visage lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles dans leur bulle quelques mois auparavant. La tempête dans les yeux bleus fit place à une douceur infinie et la colère à ce même amour invincible qui les liaient depuis toujours. La sincérité balaya les doutes, et la confiance aveugle qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre ressurgit.

- On peut aller prendre un peu l'air ?

- Bien sûr.

Il se releva et l'aida à se lever. Malgré la douceur de la température, elle enfila un léger gilet avant de sortir. Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, juste en face de l'hôtel, où un magnifique jardin avait été construit. Ils contemplaient la beauté de l'environnement enlacés, en silence puis se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Soulagée de ne plus être rongée par la colère, elle colla son front au sien en prononçant un « Je t'aime » venant du plus profond de son cœur. Le Caméléon ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa comme si tout ce qu'il désirait dire résidait dans un baiser.

De leur balcon, les deux collègues assistaient à toute la scène. L'un confus, l'autre satisfait.

- Sydney, vous le savez depuis combien de temps ?

- Je l'ai toujours su. Je savais que leur destin serait d'être réuni. Catherine Parker possédait la certitude que les liens d'amitié et d'amour qu'ils tissaient, résisteraient à beaucoup de choses.

- Comment le savait-elle ? Nul ne peut connaitre une chose pareille ! s'exclama Broots.

- Pourtant, regardez devant vous, elle avait raison. « Lorsque les ténèbres auront fait place à la lumière, lorsque la colère cédera la place à l'amour, alors plus rien ne leur sera impossible. Les connaissances et la sagesse marcheront main dans la main » récita le psy dans le vide. Tout le monde refuse de croire que rien n'est plus puissant que l'amour, Parker elle-même n'y croyait pas et pourtant…c'est ce qui l'a sauvée. Le Centre a jugé inutile d'inclure dans leur projet les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, une erreur qu'ils ont payés à maintes reprises et le prix ne cesse d'augmenter avec le temps termina t-il comme s'il énonçait une légende.

- Vous croyez que Lyle a raison à propos de leur enfant ?

- S'il n'en était pas certain, il ne l'aurait pas dit à Parker pour la convaincre. Donc oui, Broots, je crois que Lyle a raison.

- Comment est ce possible ? Jarod a une intelligence hors norme et Melle Parker, un sixième sens, cependant aucun ne possède la faculté d'aller dans la tête des gens avança Broots, légèrement embrouillé dans l'histoire.

- Que de mystères qu'il nous faudra résoudre tous ensemble soupira son ami, ne détachant pas son regard de ses deux protégés tendrement enlacés.

La soirée se déroula sans autres incidents, à la satisfaction de Sydney qui participait avec joie à la conversation menée par Parker sur les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire étant enfants. Ce soir là, ils oublièrent la chasse, les prophéties, les problèmes pour ne garder que les bons souvenirs. Ils allèrent se coucher le cœur léger d'avoir passé une soirée à rire malgré les événements.


	6. Betrayal on both sides

_« Ils se rapprochent de vous ! Vous ne devez pas rester là »_

- _Alors sœurette, on s'en va sans dire au revoir ? C'est pas gentil ça…lança Lyle un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Quant à toi fit-il en s'approchant de Jarod, je crois qu'on a un petit compte à régler tout les deux…_

_Le génie reçut le genou du jumeau de Parker en plein ventre, il s'effondra, plié en deux sous les yeux pétrifiés de la jeune femme._

- Jarod ! hurla t-elle en se réveillant d'un coup, la respiration saccadée, le visage plus que troublé.

- Hey, tout va bien répondit ce dernier, visiblement éveillé. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Je suis là, tout va bien…murmura t-il doucement pour la rassurer avant qu'elle ne se blottisse dans ses bras et laisse couler les larmes de peur, peur qui la tourmentait depuis trop longtemps.

Le mouvement de la main de son homme dans son dos l'apaisa peu à peu. Elle se sentait à nouveau en sécurité.

- Un cauchemar ?

- Une prémonition…Lyle est tout près, je le sens, je le sais…Maman m'a dit qu'on ne devait pas rester ici ajouta t-elle en inspirant fortement. On doit pas rester ici Jarod, sinon ils nous retrouveront. Je veux pas être enfermée….je veux pas qu'ils t'attrapent…je veux pas implora la brune entre deux sanglots.

- Ils nous trouveront pas, je te le promets…je te le promets répéta t-il dans l'espoir de la convaincre. Si on essayait de dormir encore un peu avant de partir ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement puis se détacha de lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui glissant « Je veille sur toi mon amour » puis la rejoignit sous les draps. Dormant désormais sur le coté gauche, dos à lui, elle sentit la chaleur d'un autre corps collé à son dos et un bras passé autour d'elle. Tranquillisée, elle sombra de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, Jarod ne tarda pas à faire de même une fois qu'il sut qu'elle dormait.

Dès leurs réveils à 8 heures, la journée s'annonça stressante. Petit déj en vitesse, ils expliquèrent à leurs amis l'avertissement que Parker avait reçu de sa mère. Aucun ne contesta quand il fut clair que la meilleure chose à faire était de partir et le plus vite possible. Ils convinrent que le psy conduirait jusqu'à la pause de midi puis Jarod prendrait le relais l'après midi. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient arrivés à destination le soir ou le lendemain. Non sans un soupir blasé, Parker reprit sa place à l'arrière avec le génie. Celui-ci comprit bien vite ce qui l'irritait. Manque de sommeil.

- Je peux servir d'oreiller si tu veux l'informa son homme. Je pense être assez confortable.

Avec un air amusé, elle accueillit la proposition à bras ouverts et vint se caler tout contre lui. Elle n'entendit même pas Sydney annoncer le nombre de kilomètres qu'il restait. Elle avait déjà sombré dans un sommeil réparateur.

- Tout va bien Jarod ? s'inquiéta son mentor en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

- Oui oui. Je me demandais comment c'était, le fait d'être père. Si avec Parker et le bébé, je serais à la hauteur.

- Poser la question prouve que tu as la réponse. Assumer une autre vie que la tienne, une vie qui dépendra de toi pendant de nombreuses années ne s'apprends pas dans les livres. Il faut le vivre. Apprendre avec le temps. N'est ce pas Broots ?

- Oui en effet Sydney souligna l'informaticien en pensant à sa fille. On peut lire autant de livres qu'on veut, savoir comprendre leurs besoins, leurs envies et leurs peines, croyez moi ça prends du temps. Quand Debbie est née, je me suis posé les mêmes questions. Lorsque je l'ai tenue pour la première fois, j'ai su que je ferai des erreurs, mais que l'amour que j'avais pour elle, nous aiderait à vaincre tout les obstacles. Il y aura des fois où vous serez pas d'accord, des fois où elle vous tiendra tête, ou elle désobéira, mais ça ne changera en rien les liens que vous avez. Aussi forts soient-ils.

- Merci Broots remercia le Caméléon, content de la réponse.

La route défilait toujours pendant que la radio diffusait les dernières informations mondiales. Vers 11h, la jeune femme sortit du sommeil, de meilleure humeur, toujours blottie contre Jarod.

- Bien dormi ? s'enquit ce dernier en déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

- Hum…assez. On est où ?

- Quantico. On va faire une pause de toute façon.

Une heure plus tard, comme prévu, ils firent une pause. Ils prirent leur temps pour prendre l'air, se restaurer, se reposer un peu. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de chemin à faire puisque Jarod avait un ami qui proposait de les emmenés en avion jusqu'à l'aéroport de Fort Lauderdale. Ils devaient le rejoindre quelques part dans la ville. Vers 14 heures, ils atteignirent le point de rendez vous avec un soulagement non dissimulé. La famille serait bientôt réunie au grand complet.

- Salut Phil ! lança Jarod en arrivant vers son ami.

- Jarod ! ça fait plaisir de te revoir dit ce dernier en faisant une accolade au Caméléon qui le lui retourna.

- Je te présente, Parker, Sydney et Broots.

- Veinard va rigola Phil en constatant la beauté évidente de la jeune femme. Une femme et un bébé, Jarod mon vieux, je t'envie.

- Désespère pas, ça t'arrivera aussi le rassura Jarod avec un sourire. On peut partir quand ?

- J'ai deux trois choses à vérifier dessus, disons une demi-heure. Vous pouvez aller dans la salle de repos en attendant.

Les trois collègues s'y rendirent, Jarod resta donner un coup de main à son ami. Pendant ce temps, Broots écoutait de la musique, Sydney s'intéressait plus à l'analyse des émotions sur le visage de Parker plutôt qu'à son livre.

- Quel est votre diagnostic Dr Freud ? balança t-elle, ennuyée à l'idée d'être « analysée ».

- Vous êtes tendue…

- Bravo Syd répliqua la jeune femme ironique. Il vous a fallu tout ce...

Elle ne put finir, la voix de sa mère résonnait dans sa tête, plus forte que d'ordinaire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un écho dans le crâne.

- Parker ? s'inquiéta le psy.

- On doit partir, maintenant. Ils arrivent. Ils nous ont retrouvés !

D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers les deux amis qui discutaient tout en vérifiant l'appareil dehors. En voyant son expression paniquée, le sang de Jarod ne fit qu'un tour. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- On doit partir, maintenant. Lyle nous a retrouvés. Ils arrivent.

- Très bien décida Phil l'air grave. Je serais dans le cockpit, dépêchez vous.

Sans un mot, le couple annonça la chose aux autres. Chacun rassembla ses affaires et tous se précipitèrent vers l'appareil déjà en marche. Lors qu'ils s'attachèrent, Lyle et les nettoyeurs pénétraient dans le hangar demandant où ils pourraient trouver Phil. On lui indiqua qu'il partait emmener des amis. Quand le jumeau de Parker arriva sur la piste, l'avion décollait. A l'intérieur, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient moins une.


	7. There's still hope !

J'ai presque plus d'avance sur vous là ^^ . C'est une de mes plus longues fics, je dois avouer, les deux autres sont une sur Mac & Stella de CSI NY, Constellation Mythique et l'autre est sur Eric & Calleigh de CSI Miami, Hard Choice & Broken Heart. J'écris un peu tout les jours en plus, va falloir que je ralentisse sur les MAJ si ça continue xD

* * *

Une fois dans les airs, ils purent détacher leurs ceintures et aller-venir dans l'appareil comme bon leur semblait. Evidemment ce n'était pas le prestigieux jet du Centre, mais ça avait de l'allure quand même. Jarod resta avec Phil un bon moment puis rejoignit ses amis à l'arrière. Broots dormait, Sydney regardait par l'hublot quant à la brune dans le canapé de cuir beige, elle caressait son ventre avec un air légèrement agacé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

- J'ai plus l'habitude de prendre l'avion, et je crois que notre fille l'a très bien comprit, elle n'arrête pas de bouger.

- Essaie de te détendre lui conseilla son homme doucement. Elle doit sentir que tu es tendue et n'apprécie pas.

- Facile à dire grogna t-elle entre ses dents. Entre les mouvements de l'avion et les mouvements dans mon corps, je sens que je vais pas tenir très longtemps.

- Tourne-toi un peu. Je vais te faire un massage.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire dos, elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les mains du Caméléon sur ses épaules. Y'avait pas à dire, il était doué. Au bout de cinq minutes, Parker nageait dans le bien être total.

- Tu as l'air d'apprécier susurra Jarod à l'oreille de sa compagne.

- Ça fait du bien. Où t'as appris ça ?

- Dans un livre.

- Si tu continues, j'vais m'endormir plaisanta t-elle.

Il continua un moment puis stoppa lorsqu'elle atteignit la détente totale. Revenant sur sa position précédente, la jeune femme s'appuya contre le dossier en soupirant d'aise.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux, merci. Je sais pas pourquoi j'étais si stressée, j'ai déjà pris l'avion avant. Il reste encore longtemps avant qu'on arrive ?

- Environ deux heures. Y'a une demi-heure pour aller jusqu'à Coral Springs. On y est pas encore. Tu peux te reposer encore un peu si tu veux.

- Hum fit Parker en sentant un mouvement, le bébé trouve aussi que c'est long pour arriver jusque là bas.

- J'te promets ptit ange qu'une fois là bas, on bougera plus certifia Jarod une main sur l'abdomen de Parker. En attendant si tu laissais ta maman se reposait un peu ? Tu auras tout le temps de l'embêter plus tard ajouta t-il en riant. Chose qui fit rire la maman en question.

Le psy voyait la scène du coin de l'œil. Il ne put réprimer le sourire victorieux qui s'imposa sur ses lèvres. Le Centre ne gagnerait certainement pas cette bataille, mais pouvaient-ils gagner la guerre ? Nul n'avait pas la réponse. Seul le cours des événements le dirait. A l'approche de l'aéroport, l'impatience se fit grandissante. Il allait enfin retrouver sa famille. Sa mère, son père, sa sœur, son demi-frère. Parker se posait tout de même une question. Comment réagiraient-ils en la voyant ?

C'est l'esprit torturé de questions, qu'elle monta dans la voiture que son compagnon venait d'acheter. Aucun mot ne fut échangé de leur descente de l'avion à leur montée dans la voiture. Le trajet fut d'autant plus silencieux. Sortis de la ville, Jarod bifurqua à droite puis emprunta une autre route sur sa droite, qui menait à une petite route qui semblait d'ici, infinie. Au bout de 5 minutes, ils aperçurent une très grande maison, très bien fleurie. Le souffle court, le génie coupa le moteur devant la porte d'entrée. Bouillant d'impatience, il sortit puis combla peu à peu l'écart qu'il le sépara de l'entrée. Inspirant une bonne fois, il appuya sur la sonnette. Les autres sortirent à leur tour mais restèrent en retrait près de la voiture. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher à l'intérieur puis le bruit d'une poignée qu'on tourne et la seconde suivante, il se retrouva face aux yeux verts de sa mère, complètement prise par surprise.

- Maman…

Il ne put rien ajouter qu'il se retrouva dans ses bras en quelques secondes. Elle l'étreignait les yeux fermés, savourant cet instant de retrouvailles, laissant échapper malgré elle quelques larmes. L'émotion était aussi à son comble pour Jarod. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois même si ils étaient toujours en contact permanent. Se détachant de son fils, elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Je suis si soulagée que tu ailles bien…

Notant que l'instant était fini, les trois autres s'avancèrent et montèrent les trois marches. Quand enfin, Margaret détacha son regard de son fils pour le porter sur les autres personnes, ses yeux tombèrent directement sur la jeune femme. Son visage passa de l'étonnement à la joie.

- Tu aurais pu dire que j'allais être grand-mère ! s'exclama t-elle avec un ton de reproche à son fils alors qu'elle prenait Parker dans ses bras.

- Je ne le savais pas moi-même jusqu'à il y a quelque jours crut bon de justifier Jarod avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Parker ne savait pas comment réagir, elle ne s'attendait pas exactement à ce genre de réaction en réalité, cependant elle accepta avec bonheur le geste d'affection que lui fit la mère de son compagnon qui lui glissa doucement « Je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien ». Les mots la touchèrent tellement que des larmes vinrent perler à ses yeux.

- Ceci fit la femme rousse en se reculant, est définitivement la meilleure chose que je pouvais espérer, en désignant le ventre de la brune du regard. Garçon ou fille ? demanda t-elle impatiente de savoir ce que serait le premier de ses petits enfants.

- Une fille répondit avec un sourire la brune.

- Ha mes enfants ! Vous me comblez de joie !

Margaret s'avança vers Sydney et Broots, un air de gratitude sur le visage. Elle leur adressa quelques mots puis les invita tous à entrer, leur indiquant en même temps les pièces principales : cuisine, salon, salle à manger, toilettes, l'escalier pour les étages et la terrasse. Parker s'excusa pour quelques minutes pus se rendit aux toilettes. Ils suivirent tous Margaret qui les pria de prendre place autour de la table en bois sur la terrasse, ce qu'ils firent puis elle repartit dans la maison. Parker les rejoignit quelques minutes après que la mère de Jarod soit partie, prenant la place à coté de son homme. Ils observèrent les lieux. C'était une sacrée maison ! ils n'avaient pas vu tout l'intérieur, mais l'extérieur….La vue en était splendide ! Une piscine, un terrain réservé aux sports, et le comble, il y avait même un espace qu'on voyait de loin mais distinct néanmoins, une écurie ? Avec un près ? Mais combien d'hectares faisait la propriété ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre que Margaret revenait avec un plateau dans les mains, sur lequel était posé cinq verres et une carafe. La table rectangle fit que Parker et Jarod, d'un coté, se retrouvèrent en face de Sydney et Margaret, tandis que Broots avait pris place au bout. Déposant sur le plateau sur la table, Margaret se saisit de la carafe et versa le contenu dans leurs cinq verres, verres desquelles ils se saisirent après. Chacun but avec soulagement une gorgée du jus de fruit frais qui contrastait avec la chaleur environnante.

- Votre maison est très impressionnante fit Sydney qui observa ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

- Je voulais quelque chose de plus petit, mais Jarod nous a convaincu en disant que plus grande était la maison, moins on avait de chance de nous trouver. Au moins on a de la place ajouta l'hôte avec un sourire. Comment s'est passé le voyage jusqu'ici ?

- On peut pas dire que ça a été de tout repos répondit Jarod pour tout le monde. On a fait le plus vite possible.

- Ton père m'a dit que ne vous deviez arriver que ce soir, alors je ne vous attendais que ce soir. Mais que vous soyez là en avance me remplit de joie.

- Où sont les autres justement ? s'enquit le caméléon, notant l'absence de son père, de son sœur, de son frère et de Debbie.

- Emily et ton père sont allés je ne sais plus où et rentrent ce soir, mais Ethan et la petite sont partis faire du shopping. Ethan lui a proposé de se refaire une garde robe pour les températures d'ici. Vous auriez du voir son visage s'illuminer évoqua sa mère en riant, quand il lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de limites sur ce qu'elle voulait. Ha la jeunesse…

- Je voulais vous remercier intervint Broots, d'avoir pris soin de Debbie tout ce temps. Vous avez fait beaucoup déjà…

Ce n'est pas un problème Broots. Debbie est une jeune fille très mature pour son âge et qui est toujours prête à rendre service. C'est un bonheur de l'avoir ici le rassura la rousse.

Les autres continuaient de discuter en sirotant tandis que Parker pensait, les yeux dans le vide. Elle était heureuse à l'idée de revoir son frère et Debbie à laquelle elle s'était beaucoup attachée. La petite fille avait surement du bien grandir depuis la dernière fois et s'épanouir en une magnifique jeune fille. Elle allait aussi voir pour la première fois le père de Jarod ainsi que sa sœur de ses propres yeux et non à travers une webcam. La rencontre avec Margaret s'était bien passée, pourquoi devrait-elle s'en faire avec les autres ? Ils n'avaient rien contre elle. Néanmoins, elle sentit une boule de nervosité se formait au creux de sa gorge. Peut-être lui reprocheraient-ils ses actions du passé ? Ce fut la voix de Jarod qui la tira de ses songes ainsi que la caresse de ses doigts sur sa main.

- Hey…ça va ? s'enquit-il fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, tout va bien. Je pensais c'est tout tenta t-elle de le rassurer avec un air serein mais il ne fut pas dupe. Et Margaret ne le fut pas non plus et nota la fatigue qui résonnait dans sa voix et sur son visage. A vrai dire, ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir besoin de quelques heures.

- Je suis sûre que le voyage vous a tous épuisés et vous avez l'air d'avoir tous besoin de repos. Surtout vous déclara la mère de Jarod à l'attention de la jeune femme. Allez, venez, je vous montre vos chambres.


	8. To Parker's rescue

Tous se levèrent et suivirent à nouveau la maitresse de maison dans l'escalier qui menait aux étages. La maison possédait deux étages en U, 4 chambres par étage, 3 salles de bain, et à chaque étage, des toilettes séparés de la salle de bain. Elle leur indiqua que sa chambre se trouvait au deuxième étage, ainsi que celles d'Ethan, de Broots et de Sydney alors que celles d'Emily, de Debbie et celles que partageraient le couple se situaient au premier étage. Elle avait préparé toute les chambres avec l'aide de Debbie. Ils laissèrent donc le couple au premier étage et montèrent les marches pour accéder au deuxième. Jarod poussa la première porte à droite, celle de leur chambre et entra suivit de la jeune femme. Et bien, les chambres étaient à l'égal du reste de la maison. Spacieuse, magnifique, colorée. Le papier peint avait une teinte lilas, le lit à leur droite, collé au mur se devinait moderne et choisi pour aller avec le décor de la chambre, des paires d'oreillers blanc trônait à la tête du lit. De chaque coté, un petit meuble de rangement avec trois tiroirs où reposait une lampe. En face du lit, incrusté dans le mur, les volets de la penderie qui prenait presque toute la largeur du mur. Une table de verre avec ses chaises se situait non loin de la penderie, enfin presque entre le lit et la penderie mais n'en gênait en aucun cas l'accès. Margaret avait même pris soin d'y ajouter un vase fleuri. Accroché au mur, à la gauche du lit, un miroir argenté, magnifiquement crée. Ils n'en revenaient pas sur la beauté de leur chambre. La maison à elle seule avait du couter une fortune ! Evident, le Centre recevait la facture, alors s'ils pouvaient en profiter, ils n'allaient certainement pas se gêner. Parker s'avança vers le lit et s'assit sur le bord, commençant machinalement à passer sa main sur le fin édredon. L'incertitude passa dans les yeux bruns, il savait qu'ils devraient apprendre à vivre ensemble, que la cohabitation ne serait pas forcément facile. Pourtant il y avait autre chose qui la tracassait, il pouvait le sentir. En silence, il prit place à coté d'elle. Le changement pour elle ne se mesurait pas. D'une quasi prison, seule, et un futur inexistant, elle passait à une maison libre avec toute une famille et un futur encore incertain. Il ne souhaitait seulement qu'elle puisse se sentir en sécurité, avec des gens qui comptaient. Qu'elle puisse se sentir appartenir à cette famille.

- Dis moi ce qui t'embête prononça t-il dans un murmure à peine audible en posant son regard sur elle alors qu'elle fixait ce qui se trouvait devant.

- Même si j'essayais de te mentir…tu le saurais…Tu as toujours su lire en moi…toujours su quand quelque chose n'allait pas… Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, elle marqua une pause de quelques secondes puis reprit la parole, tournant cette fois la tête vers lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'suis sensée ressentir. Je…J'ai l'impression d'être tellement dépassée que plus rien n'a de sens…Je devrais ressentir un soulagement, d'être loin d'eux, d'être avec toi, d'être libre. Mais tout est si trouble et étouffant que j'ai l'impression que je vais arrêter de respirer…

Jarod, lui, ressentit un léger soulagement. Elle venait de se confier, de mettre des mots sur ses doutes, sur comment elle voyait les choses. Le cœur du caméléon se serra quand il comprit que les seuls sentiments qu'elle disait avoir, n'étaient que la peur et la confusion. Il lui faudrait surement du temps pour remettre les choses à leur place dans son esprit. Il soupira, il n'osa imaginer ce qu'elle avait du durer émotionnellement outre les sentiments d'abandon et de trahison. Doucement, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'attira vers lui, lui faisant reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis fatiguée d'essayer de comprendre….

- Je sais. Tu comprendras. On comprendra. Quand ça sera le bon moment et je ne pense pas que ça soit maintenant. La seule chose que tu dois faire pour le moment, c'est t'allonger sur ce lit, vider ton esprit et te reposer quelques heures. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? lui demanda t-il en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux bruns.

- Oui…je crois que je peux…De toute façon, j'me sens tellement vidée que je m'endormirais debout…

- Le voyage de là bas à ici t'a surement épuisée. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je te forçais à dormir un peu avoua Jarod, sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Sa confession eut l'effet escompté puisqu'elle laissa échapper un rire.

- On dirait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…constata t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui avec un air faussement résigné.

- Pas du tout en réalité affirma Jarod en secouant légèrement la tête, toujours amusé. Je redescends chercher nos affaires, j'ai deux-trois choses à dire à ma mère et je reviens.

- D'accord.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, se leva puis sortit de la pièce tandis qu'elle prenait la place du coté droit du lit. Descendu, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il récupéra les sacs de tout le monde dans la voiture ouverte puis rentra. Il les déposa tous au bas des escaliers et partit à la recherche de sa mère, qu'il trouva à la cuisine. Margaret nota son arrivée et se retourna. Puisque qu'il ne disait rien, elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ça fait du bien…d'être ici…de vous revoir tous…

- Je suis sûre que les autres seront aussi heureux que moi de vous voir sains et saufs. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué…

- Je suis désolé…Je sais que j'aurais être avec vous tout ce temps mais…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier le coupa sa mère en venant vers lui et en lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes. On sait, on avait compris ce qu'il se passait surement pour toi. Colère et peine. Tu avais le droit de t'éloigner pour gérer tout ça, pour cicatriser.

- Ça n'a pas vraiment marché….Maintenant, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. On va tous bien. On est tous là.

Margaret comprit que le sujet était clos, et donc il ne voulait pas s'étaler dessus. Le sujet resterait toujours douloureux malgré tout. Recevant le message, elle en changea, le portant sur « l'évadée » tout en rangeant la vaisselle.

- Comment elle va ?

- J'en sais rien soupira le fils en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Elle a besoin de temps. J'crois que j'ai besoin de temps aussi. Pour digérer tout ce qui s'est déroulé ces derniers jours. Surtout la plus gros surprise. Tu n'imagines pas le choc quand je l'ai vue…

- Je pense en avoir une bonne idée oui. Et comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de ça ?

- Heureux dans l'ensemble même si je me sens terrifié. Je n'étais pas vraiment préparé à ça. Je savais que ça serait dur pour nous d'être ensemble à nouveau mais là…je ne sais pas comment je dois gérer ça. Je voulais que ça arrive oui dévoila t-il, mais pas de cette façon. Non, surtout pas de cette façon. Et j'arrive là, en face de quelque chose d'inconnu, comme si je prenais le train en marche, comme si finalement, je ne savais rien.

- Si tu te sens effrayé, elle doit l'être encore plus tu sais lui dit doucement sa mère en levant les yeux vers lui. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu la meilleure famille dans laquelle grandir, du moins après la mort de Catherine. Elle a fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, elle a barricadé ses émotions derrière des murs parce qu'on lui a appris à les renier. Tu as réussi à les briser ces murs Jarod, tu lui as montré à ne plus avoir peur des sentiments ou de ce qui pouvait arriver. Personne à part toi, ne lui a dévoilé cette partie d'elle qu'elle ne connaissait probablement pas mais aujourd'hui, c'est une autre sorte de peur qui l'habite. Je l'ai vue dans ses yeux. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée d'être mère, plus que n'importe quelle femme que j'ai rencontrée. Elle est seule pour vivre ça, sa mère n'est plus là pour la rassurer, lui expliquer et hélas, déplora t-elle, tu ne l'étais pas non plus. Mais j'ai aussi vu qu'elle aimait cet enfant plus que tout. Et à mon avis….commença Margaret ancrant son regard à celui de son fils, plus tu la rassuras, plus tu lui montreras que désormais vous êtes deux et que ça ne changera plus, plus elle prendra confiance en elle et à la fin, son amour pour sa fille dépassera ses doutes. Et ton amour pour elles deux t'aidera aussi ajouta t-elle en lui souriant.

- Tu as raison acquiesça t-il lui rendant son sourire. Comment peux-tu en savoir autant ?

- Je suis une mère aussi et je te connais affirma sa mère. Tu sais que tu vas être père seulement depuis quelques jours et tu aimes ce bébé de toutes tes forces déjà.

- Tu me connais vraiment bien rit le caméléon en changeant sa position d'appui sur l'encadrement. Je devrais aller dormir un peu…Je suis sûr qu'elle dort déjà…. Je t'aime maman glissa t-il à son oreille tandis qu'il l'étreignait.

En remontant, il récupéra leurs deux sacs. Il se glissa dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il posa les sacs à coté de la porte et releva le visage sur le lit. Il ne put empêcher le sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Parker avait tellement changée. Adoucie, plus protectrice et plus émotionnelle. Mais son caractère brulant n'avait en aucun cas disparu. Il nota l'apaisement son sur visage tandis qu'elle dormait, les mains liées sous l'oreiller. Comme depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il la détaillait encore et encore. Admirant inlassablement ce que leur amour avait fait à son corps. Il ne pourrait jamais être éreinté d'une telle vision. L'apaisement le gagna aussi alors qu'il se collait à elle et que son parfum atteignit ses narines. Instinctivement, il passa son bras autour d'elle, effleurant son ventre. Malgré son profond sommeil, la jeune femme dut le sentir d'une manière puisqu'elle se nicha un peu plus dans son étreinte. Fermant son esprit à tout le reste, il laissa le sommeil l'emporter à son tour.


	9. We're stronger together

Le premier à s'éveiller après ces quelques heures de repos méritées fut Sydney. Le psy descendit en silence et prit le chemin de la terrasse. Margaret y lisait tranquillement un livre, les pieds perchés sur une autre chaise. Le psy s'installa en face de la mère de son protégé en silence dans une chaise à moitié tournée vers le jardin. Posant son livre, Margaret observa quelques secondes l'homme qui avait quasiment élevé son fils. La rancœur qu'elle possédait à l'encontre de l'homme s'était vite dissipée lorsque Jarod lui avait confié qu'il faisait désormais tout pour réparer ses torts. Quelque chose dans son regard lui confirma ce qu'elle doutait. Sydney n'avait pas détourné ses yeux, il comprit bien vite la raison de ce regard perçant.

- Vous le savez n'est ce pas ?

- Si je sais que vous comme moi avons un rôle à jouer dans cette quête de la vérité ? Oui certifia le psy, toujours calme en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le dossier de la chaise.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit exactement ?

- Tout. Elle m'a tout avoué sans omettre quoi que ce soit. Catherine était certaine de leur destin. Ils partagent quelque chose que ni vous ni moi ne pouvons comprendre. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble bien avant leur naissance. Je suis sûr qu'elle a du vous le dire.

- Elle l'a fait. Mais elle a fait plus encore. Si comme vous le dites, elle vous a tout confié, vous savez que leur enfant n'est pas du tout ce qu'ils croient. Et vous saviez aussi qu'un tel enfant déclencherai une réaction en chaîne qui ne peut en aucun cas être arrêtée.

- Je sais fit simplement le psy. Le pire dans tout cela, est notre incapacité à intervenir. Catherine a été très claire.

- Elle m'a mise en garde aussi informa Margaret en hochant la tête. Ils doivent l'apprendre d'eux-mêmes…

- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer la peine qu'ils vont ressentir…Ils ont traversés tellement déjà….Ce n'est pas juste qu'ils subissent encore le courroux de certains.

- Je ne peux vous contredire là-dessus….Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix…

Sans un mot de plus, elle reprit la lecture de son livre, tandis que Sydney approfondissait ses réflexions. Ils faisaient tous partis d'un plan plus grand qu'eux, de quelque chose qui les dépassaient. Quelque chose qu'ils ne comprendraient probablement pas. Combien de souffrances ses protégés devraient-ils encore endurer pour avoir droit au bonheur qu'ils méritaient tant ? Sydney se doutait bien que le jour où la vérité serait connue des futurs parents, la colère et le bouleversement seraient sans limites. Son cœur se serra à la pensée. Le plus dur des choix devrait être pris bientôt…C'était ainsi et personne n'y pouvait rien.

Quand Debbie et Ethan rentrèrent, seule la jeune femme se reposait encore. La joie d'être ensemble ne se masquait pas sur le visage des deux frères. La conversation allait bon train sur la terrasse, on riait, plaisantait. On oubliait simplement que le monde extérieur ne s'améliorait pas. On oubliait que quelque part des personnes mal intentionnées mettaient tout en œuvre pour assouvir leur volonté. Lorsque Emily et Charles revinrent à leur tour, l'effusion d'émotions ne pouvait pas être contenue. Tout le monde se sentait touché d'une certaine façon. Et malgré la nervosité que Parker ressentait, sa rencontre avec la « belle-famille » se passa dans la douceur et la joie. Sans doute le ravissement d'avoir un agrandissement dans la famille. Cependant, Jarod tout comme elle, savait bien que cela ne durerait pas et que très bientôt leur poursuite de la vérité prendrait tout leur temps et leur énergie. Ils se doutaient que tout cela n'était qu'une façade et que la réalité les rattraperai plus tôt qu'ils ne pensaient. Afin que tout se finisse au plus vite, le choix se restreignait à une seule option. Aller jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive. Sans possibilité de retour, ni de faux pas. La pression serait surement lourde et étouffante. Mais l'espoir qu'ils voyaient dans les yeux de leur frère, de leur amis, leur en redonna ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner. Les secrets résidaient sous leurs yeux, droit devant eux et pourtant, ils ne distinguaient seulement que l'amour, la confiance. Les seules choses qu'ils supportaient pour le moment. Leur incapacité à regarder leur histoire gravée dans l'histoire des autres, allaient leur coûter plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà perdu. Et Sydney et Margaret continuaient et continueraient de dissimuler le secret de leur amie à n'importe quel prix. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien l'avenir qui se profilait pour eux. Ils l'avaient accepté bien des années auparavant, non pas avec résignation mais avec bravoure et conscience. Conscients que leurs chemins s'arrêteraient pour qu'un autre puisse éclore….

Le diner se déroula tout en douceur, barbecue à l'honneur ainsi que le gâteau que l'hôtesse avait préparé avec attention. La soirée fut remplie de sourires complices, de regards tendres échangés, de rires spontanés. Une parenthèse dans la vie et les problèmes de chacun. La complicité évidente entre Ethan et Debbie sautait aux yeux. Ils l'avaient tous remarqué. La jeune fille s'était très vite attachée au jeune homme si particulier, voyant en lui comme un grand frère, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir. Et Ethan le lui rendait bien, puisqu'il la considérait aussi comme une petite sœur. Parker fut émerveillée en la voyant, ce n'était plus une enfant mais une très belle jeune fille avec un caractère doux et blagueur. Debbie avoua qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir passer du temps avec la jeune femme. Elle devait lui raconter tellement de choses. Charles, en revoyant Sydney, se remémora leur rencontre et leur conversation. Il avait remercié le psy d'avoir élevé son fils comme le sien et de le considérer presque comme tel. Le major appréciait beaucoup la compagnie du mentor de son fils. Certainement que beaucoup de leurs discussions seraient sur le passé de Jarod mais Charles se sentait reconnaissant que Sydney accepte si simplement de lui parler de tout cela.

Lorsque qu'ils se couchèrent, minuit sonnait à l'horloge du salon. Les nouveaux arrivants savouraient le confort de leur chambre avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Appuyé contre la tête du lit, sous le drap fin, le caméléon attendait, les yeux fermés, que sa compagne revienne afin de pouvoir éteindre les lampes sur les tables de chevets. Il entendit la porte se refermer, ouvrit les yeux pour la voir s'approcher avec un air fatigué sur le visage. Elle avait laissé tomber la nuisette en satin pour un ensemble, haut bleu à bretelles et le short blanc qui allait avec. Après réflexion, le génie préférait cette tenue. Le short blanc dévoilait ses jambes et il aimait ses jambes. Sans même sans apercevoir, il la détaillait de haut en bas. Le contraste entre le blanc du short et le bronzage de ses jambes, la courbe indéniable de son ventre sous le haut bleu, son cou, ses cheveux.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'enquit t-elle en remarquant son visage concentré sur elle.

- Je t'admire répondit-il simplement, arrachant un sourire à la jeune femme.

- Hum...notre génie serait-il devenu fleur bleue ? le taquina Parker en rigolant tout en se mettant à son tour sous le drap.

- Quand il s'agit de toi…toujours.

Assis l'un à coté de l'autre, la tête tournée vers l'autre, ils se fixaient, amusés jusqu'à ce que Parker laisse échapper un soupir d'épuisement en calant sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme.

- T'as bien besoin de sommeil toi…

- Oui….T'en as besoin aussi…Tu peux arrêter d'être inquiet maintenant…

- Qui a dit que j'étais inquiet ?

- Je le vois…

- On devrait dormir…on en a besoin tout les deux.

- D'accord…Je me lève pas avant au moins 11h murmura t-elle en relevant la tête de l'épaule de Jarod.

- D'accord fit –il à son tour aussi doucement.

La caresse de ses doigts sur sa joue la fit sourire tandis qu'il déposa un baiser sur son front en soufflant un « je t'aime » tendrement auquel elle répondit. Ils se glissèrent dans le lit. Ils éteignirent chacun leur lampe. Têtes bien calées sur l'oreiller, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour laisser le sommeil les envahir.

Le lendemain, au Centre, les choses ne semblaient pas si joyeuses. Lyle avait essuyé la colère de son cher père, Raines et les deux avaient du affronter le courroux du Triumvirat. Autant dire que les choses à Blue Cove étaient devenues tendues. Et dire que pour une fois, Lyle pensait que son plan fonctionnerait. Une fois de plus, il subissait les conséquences de ses oublis. Il avait vite comprit que si Jarod avait réussi à la retrouver, Sydney et Broots participaient donc au « sauvetage » mais ses doutes se tournaient sur la chose qu'il avait tenu dans ses mains et vérifiée de ses yeux, la lettre. Quel idiot !

- Votre incompétence est stupéfiante ! ragea Raines contre Lyle, dans le bureau de ce dernier. Vous l'avez laissée s'échapper ! Et si le Centre ne mets pas la main sur cet enfant, c'est notre fin à tous ! Une fois de plus, vous avez prouvé que votre ignorance est sans limite.

- Je les retrouverai assura Lyle avec un air grave.

- Et comment ?

A cette question, le frère de Parker ne put répondre. En effet, il ne possédait aucun moyen de les retrouver. Il serra les dents. Ho que oui, il mettrait la main sur eux. Sur sa chère sœur et son amant. Et il leur ferait payer pour toutes les réprimandes de Raines qu'il avait du supporter sans rien dire.

- Je reprends le commandement déclara le chauve avec la bouteille d'oxygène. Vous avez déjà fait assez d'erreurs. Le seul moyen de les récupérer tout les deux…c'est attendre qu'ils fassent un faux pas. Ils le feront…quand ils seront sur d'être en sécurité, ils le feront. Multipliez les équipes de recherches dans toutes nos unités. Le Centre récupéra ce qu'il lui appartient ! Et peu importe si on doit attendre deux mois !

Sans un mot de plus, Raines sortit du bureau de son fils en trainant sa bouteille, furieux. Lyle lui, souffla un bon coup. Et ben….il préférait largement quand Parker père était aux commandes. Au moins, il n'avait pas tant de remontrances et Parker lui faisait un minimum confiance. « Je ne me laisserai pas traiter de cette façon encore longtemps » pensa t-il. Il trouverait bien un moyen de virer Raines une bonne fois pour toute. Mais en attendant, il fallait faire profil bas. Intérieurement, il pesta contre sa sœur jumelle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas voir les choses comme il les voyait ?


	10. They chase, we run

Dans la grande maison, on prenait son temps, on savourait la chaleur et la compagnie. Les derniers levés se douchaient, Ethan et Parker, Debbie se faisait bronzer sur une chaise longue en maillot de bain, son MP3 sur les oreilles. Sydney, Broots et Jarod visitaient la propriété avec Charles qui fut ravi de leur faire faire le tour de sa maison. Le père du caméléon passait le plus clair de son temps avec les chevaux, à les nourrir, les soigner, les sortir. Il montait même quelque fois. Margaret étendait le linge à l'endroit spécialement prévu en plein soleil. Avec tant de monde, le linge avait considérablement augmenté et allait encore augmenter mais cela ne la dérangeait en rien. Ethan fut le premier à avoir fini sa douche, il descendit à la cuisine et se servit dans ses biscuits préférés en se préparant un verre de jus de fruits. Il était plus de 11 heures, alors cela ne servait à rien de déjeuner. Son verre à la main, il rejoignit les autres dehors. Lorsque la brune descendit à son tour, il n'était pas loin de 11h30. Vêtue d'une robe d'été qui se nouait dans le cou couleur pêche, les cheveux encore un peu mouillés, elle alla à son tour dans la cuisine et fouilla jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Cappuccino au caramel. Etant donné que Lyle lui avait interdit le café, le cappuccino devint très vite son substitut. Margaret lui en avait proposé une tasse le soir précédent. Parker fut contente que sa « belle mère » boive la même chose qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle mit la main sur la boite, elle chercha les tasses qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver. Elle patientait tranquillement, attendant que sonne le micro-ondes, annonçant que l'eau pour sa boisson était chauffée. Elle tournait la cuillère dans sa tasse quand un toucher la fit presque sursauter mais se détendit rapidement en sentant des lèvres dans son cou et une odeur masculine très familière.

- Bonjour mon amour…susurra une voix dans son oreille alors que des bras l'encerclaient.

- Bonjour….

Elle lui fit face en se tournant dans ses bras, passant les siens autour de son cou avec un sourire espiègle. Lui leva seulement un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ça m'a vraiment manqué…

- Quoi donc ?

- Ça. Toi, moi, passant des moments comme celui là.

- Il va falloir t'y réhabituer parce que je ne compte pas te lâcher de si tôt l'informa t-il, souriant à son tour malicieusement. Il ne l'avouait pas mais à lui aussi, tout leurs moments tendres lui avaient manqué. Il comptait bien rattraper tout le temps perdu sur ce coup.

- J'espère bien.

- Bien dormi ?

- Magnifiquement bien fit Parker en soupirant de contentement. Avoir plus de 5 heures de sommeil d'affilée, ça change tout. Toi ?

- Pareil. Je dors bien mieux quand t'es dans mes bras.

- Tant mieux parce que je ne compte plus les quitter de si tôt…annonça t-elle dans un murmure en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bruns.

- C'est bon à savoir…

Leurs visages s'étaient constamment rapprochés. Désormais ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre, leurs lèvres se frôlant seulement. Les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient furent franchis et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Ils ne pouvaient décrire le sentiment de sérénité qui les envahit quand ils vivaient des moments comme celui-ci. Ils prenaient le temps de se retrouver encore et encore, même si cela faisait presque une semaine. Ils se redécouvraient en quelque sorte. Pour l'instant, ils savouraient la tendresse de leurs retrouvailles. Un baiser en entraina un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre, toujours avec la même délicatesse. Se séparant une énième fois pour reprendre leurs souffles, il colla son front au sien et bougea sa main droite de sa hanche à sa joue.

- J'suis content que tu ailles bien si tu savais…confessa Jarod en se mettant à caresser sa joue. Enfin….que vous alliez bien… rajouta t-il avec un sourire. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, il n'y avait que nous…et maintenant…il a quelqu'un d'autre…

- T'as du mal à t'y faire n'est ce pas ?

- Un peu… J'ai juste besoin de temps c'est tout. J'aurais aimé être là quand tu l'as su, quand tu as entendu son cœur battre pour la première fois, quand tu l'as vue pour la première fois sur l'écran. J'aurais aimé vivre ça avec toi. Mais je n'étais pas là. Et je sais que je ressentirais toujours cette trace de regret dans mon cœur pour ça. Pourtant quand je pense à cette petite fille qu'on va avoir toi et moi, tout ce dont je suis certain c'est l'amour que je ressens pour elle.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes déjà. Tu n'as pas à le dire. C'est écrit sur ton visage. Elle le sait aussi l'informa t-elle en reculant un peu pour le voir pleinement. Et elle t'aime aussi.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? questionna le caméléon en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

- J'entends sa voix dans ma tête parfois. Je lui parlais quand j'étais là-bas. De toi, de nous, des autres. Quand tu lui as parlé l'autre jour, je l'ai entendue. Elle disait qu'elle aimait le son de ta voix et qu'elle t'aimait aussi. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que t'aurais paniqué….

- Tu veux dire comme ta mère avec Ethan ? Tu peux l'entendre ?

- Oui…pas souvent mais ça me rassure quand ça arrive. Elle nous aime Jarod fit la jeune femme doucement avec un visage aussi radieux que le sourire qu'elle lui offrait. Elle nous aime...répéta t-elle pour qu'il puisse intégrer l'information.

Jarod abaissa son regard sur le ventre de la jeune femme et celle-ci suivit le mouvement. Son autre main qui la tenait contre lui vint s'y poser délicatement. Son visage s'éclaira quand il sentit un mouvement sous sa paume. Parker lisait l'expression qu'elle pouvait voir sur ses traits. Un mélange d'amour, d'adoration, de doutes et de peur. Ses émotions entraient réellement en conflits.

- Je t'aime ma princesse murmura t-il à sa fille. Je ne t'ai jamais vue mais j'ai hâte que tu sois dans mes bras. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois grandir encore un peu avant de voir le monde. Il sentit un autre mouvement qui étira ses lèvres. C'est ça mon ange, je prends soin de ta maman et elle prend soin de toi. Et quand tu seras là, je prendrai soin de vous deux et on fera plein de choses ensemble, tu verras.

Jarod releva la tête et croisa son regard avec le bleu de la brune, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Il n'y eut que des lèvres qui se touchèrent en quelques secondes et une passion et un amour évident….jusqu'à ce qu'un « Oops » vienne les déranger. Emily repartit aussitôt avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. De voir son frère si soulagé et heureux d'être la femme qu'il aimait faisait plaisir à voir.

Chacun prit ses marques à son rythme, les caractères étaient tellement différents pour certains mais la cohabitation ne fut pas si difficile. Debbie passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses nouveaux amis en ville ou en boite, ou soit avec Ethan ou Parker. Broots se rendait utile et il adorait ça. Sydney ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de psychanalyser tout le monde au grand dam de la jeune femme. Celle-ci appréciait beaucoup passer du temps avec les chevaux, les panser et leur parler la calmait. Elle avait même réussi à dompter l'étalon noir que personne n'arrivait à approcher à la plus grande surprise de Charles. Comme convenu, Sydney et le père de Jarod discutaient souvent de l'enfance du caméléon. Et Jarod respirait enfin d'avoir tout le monde sous les yeux. Margaret jouait son rôle et maintenait les apparences. Parker et elle avaient très vite tisser un lien, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Catherine auparavant. Emily avait du partir, plusieurs de ses sources la contactèrent sur de possibles informations, la jeune femme ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter sa quête d'informations et avait, à regret, quitter sa famille en leur promettant de donner des nouvelles régulièrement. Ils continuaient tous à chercher n'importe quelle donnée en rapport avec la prophétie évoquée par Lyle…en vain. Plus, ils creusaient, plus les infos ne rimaient à rien. Rien de crédible en résumé. Ce n'est que trois semaines après leur arrivée que quelque chose survint. Jarod reçut, sur sa ligne sécurisée un appel d'une certaine Zoé qui lui demandait s'ils pouvaient se voir parce qu'elle avait mis la main sur des choses qui devraient l'intéresser. Plus d'un visage inquisiteur se tourna vers le génie à l'évocation du nom. Margaret et Charles se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ethan préférait ne pas se mêler de ça. Les trois qui ne connaissait pas la dite personne n'étaient autres que Sydney, Broots et Parker. Jarod dut bien évidemment leur dire la vérité.

- On a gardé contact après que je sois parti la première fois, mais pas la deuxième…J'suis parti en quelque sorte…sans rien lui dire….

Personne n'eut de réaction trop perceptible. La seule réaction dont il se souciait était celle de Parker mais apparemment cette dernière ne paraissait pas le moins du monde ennuyée. Un « hum » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de sa part. La jeune femme espérait que cette Zoé n'en savait pas trop à leur sujet, ni à propos du Centre, ni à propos d'elle d'ailleurs.

- Que t'a t-elle dit exactement ? demanda Charles à son fils.

- Que quelqu'un l'a contacté et disait avoir un dossier qui l'intéresserait surement.

- Un dossier sur quoi ? voulut savoir Parker alors qu'elle imaginait dans son esprit ce que pouvait bien être le dossier en question.

- Sur le Centre.

La réponse tomba d'un coup, ne laissant aucune échappatoire à la vérité. Donc la rousse demeurait désormais au courant. Evidemment, elle allait poser des questions. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas déjà essayé d'avoir certains réponses au téléphone. Décidément, la nouvelle d'avoir des infos devenait soudain moins réjouissante.

- C'est pas tout ajouta Jarod en déglutissant. Elle sait pour les rouleaux et la prophétie.

- Elle sait tout tu veux dire résuma la brune, directe. Génial ! Comme si on avait besoin que quelqu'un pose des questions encore en plus ! s'énerva t-elle en se levant de sa chaise brutalement et en commençant à tourner en rond.

- Calmez vous Parker dit patiemment Sydney en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Il fallait se douter qu'un événement dans ce genre se produirait. Même si je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de connaitre l'implication de ton amie Jarod, dans cette histoire, elle est peut-être plus au courant qu'on ne le pense.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle travaillerait avec eux ? Non, pas possible réfuta le caméléon absolument certain. Je connais Zoé, jamais elle s'allierait avec ce genre de personnes, jamais.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as raison mit en garde Parker en fixant son compagnon. Parce que sinon, et tu le sais très bien…. Si Lyle et Raines nous mettent la main dessus…c'est notre fin à tous.


	11. Sydney knows, their bond can't be broken

- Avec ce qui se passe autour fit Broots, on ne peut pas être trop prudent. J'suis sûr que vous faites confiance à votre amie, mais prendre des risques et y aller sans préparation au cas où, c'est carrément du suicide.

- Broots a raison renchérit Margaret. Il faut un plan de secours si jamais quelque chose arrive. On doit déterminer qui ira à cette rencontre d'abord et prévoir en conséquences.

- Le mieux suggéra Ethan, c'est d'y aller à quatre. Jarod évidemment, ma sœur, papa et je pourrais toujours être là pour vous prévenir si jamais ma mère m'avertit de quoi que ce soit.

- Très bien opina Jarod, voyant que quoi qu'il dirait ne pourrait les faire changer d'avis. Broots, j'vais avoir besoin de votre aide sur tout ce qui est technique. Afin qu'on puisse communiquer, il va nous falloir du matériel. Y'a deux trois personnes que je peux contacter pour ça. Papa, Ethan, vous étudiez les plans, trouvez une sortie de secours si jamais y'en a besoin. J'vais voir mes contacts en ville pour le matos, ça risque de prendre au moins deux heures, si ce n'est plus. Je reviens au plus tard dans 4 heures. A tout à l'heure.

Ils hochèrent la tête tandis qu'il montait chercher sa veste et les choses qu'il avait besoin pour conclure un marché avec les personnes qu'il allait voir. Le groupe s'éparpilla dès qu'il fut hors de vue. Ethan partit avec Broots à la salle à manger, ils devaient se procurer les plans, le père du caméléon s'excusa un moment et prit le chemin des stalles, Margaret devait étendre la machine qui venait de finir, Sydney s'arrêta à l'entrée et attendit que son protégé redescende pour lui dire un mot. En notant la présence du psy prés de la porte d'entrée, Jarod soupira faiblement.

- Tu devrais le lui dire lui fit son ami alors qu'il descendait les dernières marches.

- Sydney, j'apprécie l'inquiétude que vous avez pour nous mais là, ça ne regarde qu'elle et moi.

- Elle a déjà traversé assez comme ça, je veux juste lui épargner des souffrances inutiles.

- Et vous croyez que moi non ? s'emporta le caméléon. Il aimait son mentor, mais là, s'en était trop.

- Jarod….

- Non Sydney. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui éviter de souffrir, pour la protéger et vous le savez. Si je le fais, c'est pour elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle endure ça.

- Elle le saura, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et quand ça arrivera, elle sera furieuse contre toi. Que tu ais pu lui cacher une telle chose.

- Surement. Elle pourra me reprocher tout, sauf d'avoir voulu la protéger. Je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix, mais celui là, je sais que c'est le bon. Pour moi, c'est le bon. Si je dois mentir pour garder les personnes que j'aime, je le ferais Sydney, sans une once d'hésitation soyez en sûr. Et j'suis certain qu'elle ferait la même chose et vous le savez aussi. Elle garderait un secret pour elle aussi si ça pouvait nous éviter d'être blessé ou pire.

- Justement. Tu crois pas qu'il y en a assez avec tout ces secrets et ces mensonges ? Si les rôles étaient inversés, tu aimerais savoir. Alors essaie au moins de considérer l'idée de lui dire.

- Je sais ce que je dois faire. Et lui dire n'arrivera certainement pas et ne tentez même pas de le faire Sydney. Je ne vous le conseille pas….surtout si vous voulez la ménager. Vous vous doutez bien quel impact ça aurait sur elle. Je ne peux pas le cautionner, ni même l'envisager. Et je ne trahirais pas notre position pour en prendre le risque termina t-il catégorique signifiant que la discussion était finie. J'y vais.

Jarod passa la porte, laissant un Sydney pensif et plus que préoccupé derrière lui. Le psy avait longuement considéré confier ce qu'il savait à la jeune femme. Cependant, reconsidérant la question, une chose l'empêcha de passer à l'action : les répercussions de son acte. Malgré tout, il continuait de croire que lui dire était toujours la bonne chose à faire. Si son protégé voyait autrement…et bien…il se tairait jusqu'à ce que les événements permettent de dévoiler la vérité.

Tandis que Broots et Ethan s'employait à imaginer une sortie pour tout les scénarios possibles, Charles arrivait aux stalles. Il cherchait Parker. Durant tout le long des explications de son fils, il n'avait cessé de guetter la réaction que celle-ci aurait. Elle n'avait rien prononcé de trop émotionnel pourtant l'expression sur son visage quand elle passa près de lui en partant lui en avait montré assez pour comprendre la confusion et l'animosité qui bouillait à l'intérieur. Il la trouva entrain de brosser l'étalon noir attaché devant son box. Les rapides coups de brosse montraient clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Je pensais bien vous trouver là…

- J'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir répondit juste Parker sans se retourner tout en continuait à brosser le cheval qui restait tranquille.

L'homme vient se mettre en face d'elle, de l'autre coté de l'animal et se mit à le caresser. Parker fuyait son regard de peur qu'il ne comprenne les sentiments qui la traversaient.

- Zoé est une gentille fille qui a beaucoup de qualités dont la spontanéité, sans doute ce qui a plu à mon fils mais elle n'aura jamais ce que vous avez. Cette force, cette combativité pour la vérité et ce qui est juste. Surtout rajouta t-il, elle ne comprenait pas Jarod comme vous le faites. Il se forçait à lui cacher ce qu'il était vraiment, cette partie de lui que personne ne connait mieux que vous. Zoé devait le questionner pour savoir ce qu'il le tracassait tandis que vous deux, un seul regard et tout est dit. Vous vous comprenez sans chercher à le faire. C'est naturel pour vous deux. Le lien que vous avez est incompréhensible pour la plupart des personnes, voilà pourquoi quand elle l'a interrogé sur vous après son enlèvement par Lyle, sa réaction à votre évocation en a dit plus que n'importe quel mot. Elle a compris à ce moment là qu'ils ne partageraient jamais ce que vous aviez avec lui, même si à cette période vous étiez encore « l'ennemi ».

- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? souffla t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui cette fois.

- Parce que vous semblez avoir besoin de l'entendre. Parce que même si Jarod pense qu'elle est toujours de son coté, la jalousie et la peine sont deux facteurs que je ne peux pas ignorer et que pour se venger de lui et de vous, elle serait prête à s'allier avec eux.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Jarod ?

- Jarod voit seulement le meilleur des gens, jamais la noirceur qu'il y a en eux. Tout le monde a un coté plus ou moins sombre qui fait ressortir le pire de nos personnalités. Même si je lui avais dit, il aurait refusé d'accepter la possibilité alors je n'ai rien dit. Je ne vais pas vous demander de me dire ce qui vous trouble, rassurez vous. Sachez seulement que je peux écouter si besoin est.

- Merci fit elle, touchée de l'attention.

- Bref lança Charles pour changer de conversation. Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de décompresser un peu. Vous faites comment d'habitude ?

- Ça m'étonnerait que vous me laissiez boire de la vodka fit remarquer Parker avec un sourire amusé.

- En effet confirma t-il avec le même sourire. Vous ne voudriez pas que ma petite-fille connaisse l'alcool bien avant sa majorité quand même ?

Parker ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête en guise d'approbation. L'attention que lui offrait son « beau-père » la soulagea un peu. Les mots entendus avaient eu un effet presque apaisant. Apaisant dans le sens où son avis sur la situation n'était pas isolé. Elle le laissa l'entrainer vers la remise non loin des écuries après qu'elle ait remis le cheval dans son box. Arrivés là bas, elle se demanda ce qui allait pouvoir l'aider à décompresser. Ce que fit Charles après l'interloqua pendant plusieurs secondes. Une mini télécommande dans la main, il appuya sur un des boutons et tout de suite, une trappe au milieu du sol s'ouvrit. La jeune femme nota que des marches et une rambarde semblaient mener quelque part. Elle questionna l'homme du regard, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

- Après vous dit-il seulement.

Précautionneusement, elle se décida à descendre l'escalier, suivie par Charles qui referma la trappe à l'aide de la télécommande une fois qu'ils étaient suffisamment avancés dans le couloir après les escaliers. Ce qu'elle vit ensuite la laissa bouche bée. Des armes au mur et une salle de tir réunies ! Et vu la largeur de la pièce, autant dire que cette salle cachée prenait pas mal de place sous la maison ! Estomaquée, elle se retourna vers le propriétaire.

- Je me suis dit que si un jour on nous tombe dessus, on sera prêt. Je viens ici de temps en temps faire quelques cibles pour me vider l'esprit. D'appuyer sur la détente, ça fait plutôt du bien. Vous en possédiez une si je rappelle bien….

Loin d'imaginer ce que pouvait faire son père et Parker à cet instant, Jarod attendait patiemment que son contact lui dise qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Lorsque celui-ci, après avoir vérifié, revint avec deux grosses valises, le caméléon fut content d'avoir pu acquérir tout de suite le matériel sans délai d'attente. Vérifiant à son tour, il constata que tout était bien là, il sortit l'enveloppe de sa veste et la tendit à son contact qui l'ouvrit, jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi. Recontacte-moi si t'as besoin d'autre chose.

- J'y penserai.

Le reste de la journée se focalisa sur le plan mis en place par Ethan, Broots et Charles. Ils se mirent tous d'accord sur qui ferait quoi et comment. Les quatre qui participeraient à la rencontre furent désignés par accord entre tous. Les quatre qu'Ethan avait suggérés. Jarod, Parker, Charles et Ethan. Jarod et Parker porteraient chacun une oreillette afin qu'ils puissent communiquer avec le père du génie et leur frère qui les attendraient dans la voiture et les préviendraient si jamais des nettoyeurs ou des autres personnes débarquaient. Les plans de sorties en cas de piège étaient très clairs. En réalité en cas de traquenard, il n'y avait que deux autres sorties possibles dont une qu'ils préféreraient à avoir à emprunter.


	12. Premonition, they're close !

Le lendemain peu avant leur départ, Charles leur tendit deux armes, des 9 mm. Jarod lui lança un regard plus qu'étonné et surtout réprobateur. Tandis que Parker accepta presque avec plaisir d'en prendre une. Résigné, Jarod prit l'autre, espérant de pas avoir à s'en servir. Sur le seuil de la porte, Margaret, Broots et Sydney leur adressèrent un « soyez prudents » avec une certaine angoisse alors qu'ils montaient en voiture. Le lieu de rencontre se situait pas très loin. Il leur fallait environ une heure pour s'y rendre. Le major au volant, Ethan à sa droite et le couple derrière, tout le long du trajet aucun d'eux ne décrocha un mot. Seul le couple derrière échangea un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Le lieu où ils devaient se voir était un ancien groupe d'entrepôts de meubles abandonnés, éloigné de toutes villes. Arrivés à destination, Charles et Ethan scrutèrent les alentours, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait aucune équipe de l'ennemi. Un hochement de sa part et le couple sortit et partit pour l'entrepôt 42, où Zoé les attendait déjà. Cette dernière, visiblement impatiente, tapait du pied sur le sol.

Lorsque Jarod et Parker arrivèrent à leur tour, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut le dossier que la rousse tenait dans sa main. Et aussi l'exaspération qui ne passait pas inaperçu. Dès que la brune apparut dans son champ de vision, Zoé poussa un faible soupir d'agacement mais se reprit et essaya d'afficher un visage réjoui.

- Jarod, j'suis contente de te revoir fit Zoé en le prenant un bref instant dans ses bras. Geste qu'il lui rendit.

- J'suis content aussi. Comment tu vas ?

- Ça peut aller. T'as l'air d'aller bien.

- Ça peut aller aussi. C'est les infos que t'as eu ? demanda Jarod redevenant sérieux en désignant le dossier qui avait l'air d'être plutôt épais.

- Ouais. Je dois t'avouer qu'après l'avoir lu, il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour m'en remettre déclara la rousse en tendant le dossier à son interlocuteur qui le prit et le parcourut vite fait.

- Qui t'as donné ce dossier ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai eu un appel qui me disait que beaucoup de mes questions sur toi avaient des réponses qui se trouvaient dans un casier. J'ai reçu la clé peu après avec les instructions.

- Et vous y êtes allée comme ça ? Sans réfléchir ? Sans penser une seconde que ça pouvait être un piège ? releva Parker en s'incrustant dans la conversation, qui jusque là était restée en retrait. Le caméléon devait avouer que la question était assez pertinente. Zoé savait que tout rapport avec lui et le reste s'avérait dangereux. Alors pourquoi se jeter dans ce genre d'histoires louches ?

- L'homme m'a assuré que ce n'en était pas un. Qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à me tendre un piège répliqua l'autre jeune femme un peu brusquement. J'ai d'abord été réticente à y croire et la curiosité l'a emporté.

- Revenons-en à la prophétie intervint Jarod voyant que la tension entre son ex et Parker commençait déjà. Qu'est ce que tu sais ?

- Que ça vous concerne tout les deux directement dit Zoé en passant son regard du génie à la brune. Parker n'aimait pas du tout ce regard. Si elle croyait qu'elle allait baisser le sien, l'autre pouvait toujours rêver. Ainsi les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Zoé dévia ses yeux sur autre chose en continuant à raconter ce qu'elle avait appris.

Ils en connaissaient la moitié mais l'autre partie les intéressa énormément. Tandis que Parker examinait le dossier à son tour, Jarod et Zoé parlaient des détails de cette histoire. L'observation qu'eut la rousse pour l'ancienne ennemie de son ex ne fut pas si discrète que ça et le génie s'en rendit bien compte. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans le comportement de son amie mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Les données qui figuraient sur le CD parlaient de deux clans opposés depuis des siècles, de la naissance d'un enfant qui ferait pencher la balance soit vers le bien ou soit l'inverse. Il y avait un nom, Théodora Hills mais y'avait pas plus d'infos sur elle. Juste son nom. Ce que j'ai lu après a été comme une révélation…

Le couple avait presque retenu son souffle en entendant un nom. Un nom qui menait à d'autres pistes, d'autres précieuses connaissances. Peut-être que la vérité n'était pas si loin qu'ils le croyaient….

- Imagine ma surprise Jarod, quand mes yeux sont tombés sur LE passage qui la concerne ELLE s'exclama t-elle en désignant Parker. Jarod nota clairement le changement de ton de Zoé. Plus elle parlait, plus on distinguait clairement le dédain qu'elle semblait avoir pour la brune. D'après ce que je constate, la tigresse s'est nettement calmée…

- Zoé mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? s'enquit son ami complètement stupéfait du revirement de la situation. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Imagines ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai lu non seulement que vous étiez des contraires dont la connexion est irréfutable mais que votre histoire a été écrite. Essaie d'imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai su que personne ne serait de taille à lutter contre elle parce qu'elle est et restera à jamais la raison de ton combat. Qu'était la phrase déjà ? Ha oui…. « Cette femme, éloignée de son chemin par la vie et dont le cœur reflète la pureté de l'amour lui-même guidera à jamais les actes de son âme grâce à l'amour inaltérable qu'il lui porte ». Y'en avait une autre pas mal non plus dans le genre… « De l'harmonie qui réside dans leur être viendra un souffle en héritage que beaucoup convoiteront pour son pouvoir unique »

La stupeur sur le visage du caméléon n'était pas feinte. Malgré tout, il avait cru qu'elle serait de son coté. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? La jalousie, voilà ce qui forçait Zoé à devenir comme ça. Sans même un regard vers elle, il comprit que Parker bouillonnait de rage contenue. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne tarderait pas à exploser et que sa compagne allait réagir violemment. Même enceinte, elle dominait Zoé dans bien des domaines. Les mots qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de la rousse furent la goutte de trop….

- T'aurais du voir le choc sur mon visage quand Lyle m'a dit que cette « chose » que vous avez crée n'avait rien de normal leur balança t-elle en appuyant bien sur « chose ». Tout ce que je sais…c'est que ça n'a rien d'humainement possible….Et surtout….que ce truc ne devrait même pas exister !

S'en fut trop à supporter pour Parker. Non seulement l'autre s'attaquait à elle mais aussi à sa famille et ça, c'était inconcevable. Elle colla le dossier dans les mains de son compagnon et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Zoé se retrouva plaquée au mur le plus proche d'une force que Jarod ne lui soupçonnait pas. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de la stopper. Son avant bras sous sa gorge, l'ancienne chasseresse fixa sa rivale avec un air tellement fulminant que Zoé, l'espace d'un instant, eut peur pour sa vie. Tremblante de colère, elle écrasa un peu plus le cou de la rousse. Jarod, à quelques pas, ne jugea pas bon de s'en mêler. De toute façon, Parker faisait ce qu'il avait pensé faire en réalité. Peut-être pas aussi violemment…

- La tigresse comme tu dis, a toujours des griffes et des crocs acérés et crois moi, tu n'aimerais pas en avoir un aperçu ! lui murmura Parker à quelques centimètres de son visage. J'vais mettre les choses au clair et tu vas écouter attentivement… Ne. t'attaque. Plus. Jamais. A. Ma. famille. fit-elle en prononçant distinctement chaque mot. Et si je t'entends parler encore une seule fois de ma fille de cette façon, je te jure que mettre une balle dans ton crâne de traitresse sera un pur plaisir. La pression sur le cou de Zoé s'accentua encore un peu. Suis-je bien claire ?

La rousse ne put que remuer la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris le message. Parker la relâcha et Zoé toussa quelques fois en se tenant la gorge. Quand elle releva la tête, la noirceur dans son regard troubla le caméléon, jamais il n'avait vu cette lueur obscure chez elle. A ce moment là, la voix de Charles résonna dans leurs oreillettes « C'est un piège ! Sortez de là tout de suite ! Zoé est avec eux ! Au moins trois équipes arrivent ! ».

- Lyle m'avait prévenu que vous étiez cinglée ! lança Zoé à Parker qui fit volte face.

- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Jarod avec un air de dégout.

- Le pouvoir et l'argent. Quoi d'autre ? eut l'audace de répondre la rousse.

Réagissant en quelques secondes, la brune frappa l'autre jeune femme au visage, attrapa le bras du caméléon et l'entraina en courant vers la sortie. Ils étaient presque sortis de l'entrepôt quand un bruit très familier parvint aux oreilles du couple. Jarod n'eut que le temps de jeter un coup d'œil rapide en arrière avant se jeter devant Parker. La balle qui l'atteignit en pleine épaule droite le fit tomber. Se retournant, l'ancienne chasseresse se saisit de l'arme cachée dans son dos et tira. Zoé s'écroula au sol. Elle remit Jarod comme elle put debout et les dirigea vers Ethan et Charles.

- Parker ? Parker ? s'enquit Ethan affolé, dans son oreillette.

- Jarod s'est pris la balle qu'elle m'avait destinée à l'épaule. Il est à peine conscient.

- Faut que tu restes conscient Jarod ! On doit partir d'ici !

Lorsque Charles et Ethan les virent arriver, ils se précipitèrent vers eux. Les deux hommes se chargèrent du caméléon alors qu'elle prenait place à l'arrière de la voiture. Ils démarrèrent en trombe, le cœur tambourinant à leurs oreilles.


	13. Family reunited & Sacrifices

Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là !Mais j'suis quand même arrivé là où je voulais donc, normalement, là, j'aurais moins de mal à continuer ^^

Question motivation, vous m'aidez pas vraiment les gens là ! Ho qu'est ce qui s'passe ? J'ai b'soin de vous moi ! Allez hop, on se motive pour me motiver ! =D

Bon, j'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite...Moi j'adore la fin de ce chap...héhé xD

Et évidemment, vous savez que les coms sont la nourriture principale d'un auteur donc, je compte sur vous ;)

* * *

Jarod sombra sur la route, les forçant à s'arrêter et ne regagna conscience que quelques heures plus tard dans sa chambre. Ils lui firent un pansement provisoire mais solide avant de pouvoir regarder en détail la blessure. La balle avait traversé, c'était déjà ça. Personne n'avait à la lui extraire de l'épaule. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de son environnement. Les yeux plissés, il voulut se mettre assis mais la douleur qui traversa son épaule le fit reconsidérer la chose.

- N'essaie pas de bouger lui fit une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Parker.

Le matelas s'affaissa tandis qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui. Il voyait trouble et ne distinguait pas vraiment l'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il cligna plusieurs fois pour tenter de mieux voir. Une douce chaleur vient se poser sur sa joue. La main de Parker. Sa vision redevint à peu près normale et il se focalisa sur elle.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Sonné.

- Ça va passer. Ton père a dû t'injecter de la morphine pour la douleur l'informa t-elle en l'aidant à se relever légèrement afin qu'il soit calé contre l'oreiller en position assise. De quoi tu te souviens ?

- Zoé….le dossier….C'est toi qu'elle visait ! s'exclama t-il en voulant bouger ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Tu vas bien ? Le bébé ? Elle ne t'a pas touché ?

- Doucement fit-elle en le repoussant contre l'oreiller. Non, elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Tu t'es jeté devant moi et tu as pris la balle à ma place. J'ai sorti mon arme et je lui ai tiré dessus. Tu nous as sauvé toutes les deux Jarod.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Personne d'autre n'avait été blessé. Et le plus important, ils avaient le dossier et les autres infos données par Zoé. En repensant à Zoé, la culpabilité s'empara de lui. Parker aurait pu être blessée ou pire encore et par sa faute. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Il attrapa doucement de sa main valide la main de la jeune femme et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le réconfort qu'il ressentit n'eut pas de prix. Intérieurement, il se fustigeait d'avoir été si stupide. Ils auraient pu se faire prendre et dieu seul savait ce que Raines et Lyle leur auraient fait subir.

- Arrête de faire ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- Te sentir coupable. Arrête. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Peut-être que si j'avais mieux laissé les choses entre nous, elle n'aurait pas changé de camp…. C'est ma faute. Quoi que tu dises, ça l'est. Tu aurais pu être blessée ou pire murmura le caméléon en regardant leurs deux mains liées.

- Mais je ne le suis pas répliqua t-elle sur le même ton. Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu peur pour toi c'est tout. Ton épaule va guérir et on oubliera ce passage. De toute façon, on a pas vraiment le temps de s'apitoyer. Broots a commencé les recherches dès qu'il a eu le dossier entre les mains. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

- On attends quoi exactement ?

- Le début de la vérité qu'on cherche depuis trop longtemps. Faut que cette histoire se finisse et vite. Même si la vérité est dure et probablement horrible, on doit passer par là si on veut avancer. Si on veut qu'elle grandisse dans un monde où le Centre n'existe pas.

- Elle ne connaitra jamais ça. Jamais. Même si je dois y laisser la vie promis t-il en serrant un peu plus sa main.

- J'espère pas ! Quelque chose me dit qu'elle aura mon caractère borné et ta curiosité légendaire, la pauvre… alors si en plus, je dois supporter seule la malice que tu lui as surement transmise et ton gout pour les problèmes, je survivrai jamais protesta Parker en laissant apparaitre un sourire qui fit rire son compagnon.

- Vu comme ça, ça change tout. Tu vas avoir besoin de moi si tu veux survivre plaisanta le caméléon. Je veux être là pour qu'on vive ça ensemble. Je vais pas te lâcher alors que le meilleur commence.

- T'as intérêt génie le prévint t-elle sérieuse. Cependant, l'air sur son visage trahissait nettement le sérieux de sa mise en garde.

Ethan et Margaret s'échangeaient des regards interrogatifs mais néanmoins ravis alors qu'ils entendaient les rires du couple à l'étage. L'un comme l'autre sentait un soulagement d'entendre de la joie. Ce qui signifiait vraiment que l'espoir demeurait présent malgré les épreuves. De l'espoir, ils en auraient besoin. Le demi-frère de Jarod et Parker ne disait rien de tout les avertissements qu'il entendait de Catherine il ne souhaitait pas les alarmer davantage. La voix de Catherine lui avait confié quelque chose auparavant. Un secret qu'il devrait dévoiler au bon moment. Il se sentait mal de garder ce qu'il savait pour lui. Mais les indications de sa mère étaient précises et non discutable. S'il dévoilait cela maintenant, il en subirait lui-même les conséquences. Alors il se jetait dans la recherche avec l'informaticien en s'appliquant à trouver ce qui se rapportait réellement à la prophétie.

La quête pour la vérité était semée d'embûches et emmêlée très étroitement avec de nombreux mensonges. Etant donné que Zoé travaillait désormais avec Lyle, l'authenticité des informations contenues dans le dossier n'était plus vraiment absolue. Il fallait séparer le faux du vrai et connaissant le talent de Lyle pour la dissimulation, il fallait creuser profond pour découvrir ce qui était véritablement vrai. Néanmoins, ce qu'avait balancé Zoé en rapport à la prophétie se voulait surement vrai, vu la tournure des événements. Ce qui voulait dire que les phrases tout comme le nom, Théodora Hills, étaient réels et non une impasse. Quelque chose chagrinait Sydney à propos de cela. Si cette femme existait bien, le Centre allait surement vouloir lui mettre la main dessus, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Or si Lyle et Raines exécutaient ce plan, ils savaient que personne de leur coté ne prendrait de risque. Retomber dans leurs mains relevait de la folie. La troisième possibilité que le psy voyait, était que cette femme soit demeurait encore vivante et se cachait pour sa sécurité ou, vu l'âge de la prophétie, était décédée et il fallait trouver sa descendance. Broots dut admettre que Sydney n'avait pas complètement faux en optant pour la dernière hypothèse. De toutes celles émises, c'était la seule qui tenait la route. Le Centre tout comme eux, dans ce cas devrait être entrain de reformer l'arbre généalogique de la dite personne. Le premier qui mettait la main dessus possédait un avantage indiscutable.

Au fil des deux semaines qui suivirent la rencontre, ils se relayaient pour chercher, pénétrer dans les bases de données et voler des dossiers ou aller fouiller dans les registres des archives. Le temps devenait précieux et crucial, désormais il fallait se dépêcher pour avoir une chance d'avoir des réponses.

La blessure de Jarod ne laisserait qu'une marque sur sa peau. Margaret et Parker prenait grand soin de bien désinfecter et panser la plaie tout les jours. Ce ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Les recherches, les frustrations des uns, les trouvailles des autres, les réactions de tous se déroulaient sous des yeux attentifs et à qui personne ne faisait attention. L'ignorante adolescente qu'ils croyaient qu'était Debbie écoutait et notait chaque chose importante qu'elle considérait comme l'être. Ses connaissances sur toute l'histoire s'étendaient bien plus loin que tous pouvaient l'imaginer. Ils évitaient d'évoquer cela devant elle ou utilisaient alors des subterfuges. Mais sa discrétion et ses habilités lui permettait de comprendre chaque chose. La jeune fille bien que jeune, comprenait la quête dans laquelle tous ceux qu'elle aimait s'étaient embarqués sans plus de réflexion. Elle voulait en faire parti, cependant elle connaissait assez son père pour deviner sa réaction. Alors, elle se taisait et attendait où le moment de montrer qu'elle aussi avait son aide à apporte.

Emily appela pour annoncer qu'elle rentrait avec plus d'infos que prévu. Le retour de sa sœur soulageait énormément Jarod. Il avait refusé qu'elle fasse partie de tout ceci. A vrai dire, la jeune femme ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Ensemble, Jarod, Parker et les autres avaient réussis à reconstruire les sept générations qui descendaient de Théodora Hills.

Depuis quelques jours, l'arbre n'avançait plus. Ce fut Emily qui apporta la solution. Au bout d'environ trois jours, ils arrivèrent enfin à la dernière descendante. Mais l'aide qu'Emily leur donna ne fut pas seulement la finition de la généalogie…

Quelle ne fut pas la stupeur de la sœur du caméléon quand elle leur raconta ce qu'elle avait lu. Théodora Hills, née en 1823, avait été tuée pour avoir pratiqué un acte de sorcellerie. Toujours d'après ce qu'Emily raconta, cette femme faisait partie d'une lignée très ancienne et très rare. Cette même lignée qui fut soupçonnée de sorcellerie plusieurs fois et dont plusieurs de ses membres furent exécutés. Le motif des exécutions fut le même pour chacun, l'envoutement et le contact avec le diable.

Le dernier nom était une femme dont l'adresse se situait dans l'état juste à coté. Ce fut le cœur serré d'appréhension que Jarod frappa à la porte de la femme qui possédait peut-être certaines réponses. La femme blonde qui ouvrit la porte devait avoir la quarantaine passée.

- Bonjour. Qu'est ce je peux faire pour vous ?

Parker fut la plus rapide à retrouver sa voix et lui demanda si elle était Mary Linston.

- Non, c'est ma mère. Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? fit la blonde méfiante.

- Juste lui poser quelques questions. On pense qu'elle a certaines réponses pour nous. Ça ne sera pas long assura Jarod.

- Très bien, entrez.

La brune entra à la suite de la blonde, suivit du génie, d'Ethan, de Broots et de Sydney. Ils jetèrent chacun un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Maison joliment décorée.

- Maman, il y a des personnes qui veulent te voir lança la blonde à sa mère au salon.

Mary Linston, les cheveux grisonnants, lunettes sur le nez, retraitée depuis peu, sortit du salon et vit les personnes desquelles sa fille parlait. Elle marqua une courte pause dans sa marche puis reprit jusqu'à arriver à eux. Sa démarche était droite et autoritaire. On pouvait deviner que cette femme avait du caractère rien qu'à sa façon de marcher.

- Vous êtes une Parker n'est ce pas ? demanda t-elle à la jeune femme qui fut plus que surprise.

- En effet. Comment vous…

- Je l'ai senti. Quand vous avez passé la porte, je l'ai senti….répondit Mary tout simplement en observant la brune. Alors c'est vrai… murmura t-elle le regard fixé sur Parker.

- Qu'est ce qui est vrai ? s'inquiéta Jarod en constatant le choc sur le visage de la vieille femme.

- La prophétie.

- Vous savez ? dit Ethan en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- Plus que vous apparemment répliqua Mary. Je redoutais que tout soit vrai…Cet enfant est démoniaque. La famille Parker l'est plus ou moins suivant les personnes mais cet enfant a hérité de la pire noirceur des Parker. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est l'amour que ce bébé vous porte. Il n'est pas sensé avoir de sentiments tel que l'amour. Malgré la noirceur, cet enfant vous aime. Mary ferma les yeux et continua à parler. Le plus surprenant, c'est que je peux sentir qu'il est désolé pour ce qu'il est obligé de faire…C'est quelque chose que personne n'avait imaginé…

- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme brune complètement interdite à cause de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sa fille, démoniaque ?

- Ma grand-mère m'a raconté que la prophétie parlait d'un enfant dont la noirceur n'était pas égalable. La naissance d'un enfant tel que celui là requiert de nombreux sacrifices. A commencer par le vôtre expliqua Mary en regardant Parker. Lorsque cet enfant sera venu au monde, pour qu'il puisse vivre, vous mourrez dit t-elle gravement se qui eut pour effet de pétrifier le groupe qui fixait la vieille femme avec des yeux écarquillés.


	14. A mother's heart

Vraiment désolée de pas avoir mis de nouveau chap avant. Mais j'avais plus le temps d'écrire et l'inspi m'avait quitée. Mais là c'est revenu ! En plus j'suis en vac pour 15 jours donc voilà =)

D'abord, merci à vous pour vos comms Ha j'vous adore ! De savoir que vous voulez la suite, ça motive grave j'vous l'dis !

J'espère vraiment que ce chap va vous plaire, c'est un chap doux et déchirant en même temps...snif =(

J'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je vais faire vivre à Parker...Les laisser trouver un moyen et du coup la laisser en vie...ou la faire mourir...Hum...je sais pas encore...hahaha XD

Vous allez souffrir !

Néanmoins, bonne lecture =)

* * *

Une telle révélation avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide décuplée par 100 sur tous les habitants de la maison. Depuis leur retour, il y avait maintenant trois jours, plus personne n'osait évoquer quelque chose qui touchait de près ou de loin à la prophétie. Tous reniaient la possibilité que cette femme ait raison et que Parker puisse véritablement mourir lors de l'accouchement. La jeune femme, au fil des jours, s'était repliée sur elle-même, évitant soigneusement tout contact avec les autres. Elle avait à peine prononcé une vingtaine de mots depuis trois jours. Ils imaginaient très bien ce qu'elle pouvait penser et comment elle se sentait. Pour Jarod, les événements repassaient en boucle dans son esprit, le pire cauchemar de sa vie. Malgré ses tentatives de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et qu'il trouverait une solution, elle était restée fermée, n'ayant aucune réaction. Trois jours qu'il cherchait sans relâche une solution, quelque chose qui permettrait à Parker de vivre. Trois jours que la colère en lui grandissait, la frustration de ne rien trouver le rendait agressif. Tous se démenaient à creuser, allant dans des bibliothèques, Ethan partit même à la rencontre d'un homme dans un autre état, tous n'arrivaient pas à rester inactif. L'importance de la jeune femme dans la vie de Jarod et dans la leur devait leur donner la force de continuer. Ils espéraient et se rassuraient les uns les autres que rien n'était encore indéniable. Tous sauf la principale concernée qui semblait accepter ce destin déchirant. Aux yeux du caméléon, son ancienne chasseresse paraissait avoir abandonné son combat. La flamme d'énergie et de détermination avait peu à peu disparue pour laisser place à la résignation. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle renonce. Pas elle, pas comme ça.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, des notes lui parvinrent aux oreilles. La mélodie était douce, légère. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans la maison. Margaret et Charles avaient prétexté devoir faire des courses. L'excuse de Sydney, Broots et Ethan n'était pas plus crédible que celle des parents. Parker devinait bien qu'ils étaient partis afin de lui laisser l'occasion de parler avec son compagnon. Elle s'approcha du salon délicatement, ne souhaitant pas troubler la sérénité qu'il jouait. Il bossait depuis des heures lorsqu'il décida de faire une pause, le piano tomba sous ses yeux et inconsciemment s'y plaça. Il sentit une vague de réconfort alors que ses doigts entraient en contact avec les touches. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qu'elle était appuyée contre le mur et l'écoutait avec attention. Les dernières notes résonnaient encore quand il se leva et lui fit face. Les traces sur son visage montraient qu'elle avait pleuré, une fois de plus et la tristesse dans son regard dévoilait réellement son déchirement. Sans un mot, il vint vers elle et l'attira à lui, la prenant dans ses bras. Jarod n'osa pas parler de peur de casser le moment mais il le devait. Faire marche arrière dans cette situation n'était pas envisageable.

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu n'abandonnes pas, que tu ne m'abandonnes pas murmura Jarod doucement, presque suppliant.

Les larmes perlaient aux yeux de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait pas lui dire le contraire. Non, elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle reconnaissait simplement que le destin resterait une chose qu'ils ne contreraient jamais. Brisant le moment, elle se détacha de son étreinte mais resta dans ses bras. Inspirant, elle se força à lier son regard au sien. Ce qu'elle y lut lui déchira le cœur.

- Tout est écrit. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Pas toi, surtout pas toi. Tu n'as pas le droit ! déclama t-il en s'éloignant d'elle, la colère resurgissant. Bouillant de rage, il lui tourna le dos, essayant tout de même de se ressaisir. Tu n'as pas le droit de renoncer. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé. Je ne peux pas te perdre. C'est hors de question.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais vraiment souffla doucement Parker en tentant un pas vers lui. Je serai toujours une part de toi tout comme je serai une partie de notre fille. Je serai toujours là même si tu ne me vois pas.

- Comment peux-tu ?! Comment peux-tu laisser le destin choisir pour nous ?! cria t-il en se retournant.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, mais tu as entendu comme nous tous. Si je veux que ma fille vive, je dois mourir. Et elle doit vivre Jarod. Tu le sais soutint-elle en voyant toutes les émotions passer sur le visage du caméléon. Et je mourrai heureuse en sachant que ma mort lui permettra de vivre. Je sais que je n'ai aucune inquiétude à me faire parce que je sais que tu veilleras sur elle pour nous deux. On sait tout les deux que tu ferais ce sacrifice aussi.

- Tu veux qu'elle grandisse sans sa mère ?! Tu connais le sentiment et tu veux qu'elle ressente ça ?! Imagine ce qu'elle va ressentir le jour où elle apprendra la vérité. Le jour où elle saura que sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Imagine la culpabilité qui va la ronger quand elle se rendra compte que sa mère est morte par sa faute !

- Alors tu lui diras qu'elle n'est en rien responsable, que ce n'est pas sa faute. Tu lui expliqueras.

- On sait tout le deux qu'elle se sentira coupable, que peu importe ce qu'on lui dira, elle se sentira comme si elle t'avait tuée, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on l'aurait ressenti aussi. Et ce sentiment ne partira jamais. Tu veux vraiment qu'elle grandisse avec ce sentiment ? Tu veux qu'elle grandisse sans toi et en plus qu'elle se sente coupable ?! C'est vraiment que ça que tu veux Parker ?!

Le ton avait monté rapidement, Jarod hurlait à présent. Il ne parvenait plus à maitriser son désarroi et sa fureur. Parker malgré ça, s'efforçait de rester calme. S'énerver ne changerait rien, elle l'avait bien compris. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas que le bébé ressente toutes ses émotions. Les choses étaient déjà assez difficiles. Jarod rendait les choses difficiles. Pourtant elle s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse de lâcher prise, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Il n'abandonnait jamais. Non, elle ne voulais pas que sa fille se sente coupable et non, elle ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'elle grandisse sans elle. Elle connaissait que trop bien le sentiment de grandir sans une mère, elle ne souhaitait cela à personne. Jamais de son plein gré, elle ne quitterait l'homme qu'elle aimait et sa fille. Jamais. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait que tout allait se dérouler comme l'autre femme l'avait décrit. Sa perception ne se trompait que rarement ces derniers temps. Elle préféra ne pas avouer à Jarod les images de ses dernières visions. Le destin qui se profilait pour leur fille. Il ne pourrait pas supporter les mots qu'elle prononcerait si tel était le cas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux qu'elle vive, qu'elle ait une vie normale. Tout ce que toi et moi n'avons jamais eu. Je sais que sans moi, ça sera dur mais tu y arriveras, j'en suis certaine. Tu feras tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse parce que tu sais que c'est ce je voulais et parce que tu seras un très bon père. Sans le savoir tu l'es déjà. C'est dur pour moi aussi. Tu crois que j'ai envie de te laisser ?! s'écria t-elle d'un coup. Tu crois que j'ai pas envie de la grandir ? Voir son premier sourire, entendre son premier mot, la regarder apprendre à marcher par elle-même, l'amener à l'école, l'entendre raconter sa journée, la voir aller au collège, la consoler à cause d'un garçon ? Je veux être là pour elle, comme ma mère l'a été pour moi et l'aurait été si elle n'avait pas été tuée. Quand j'y ai pensé en étant ici, en étant libre, que quelqu'un allait avoir besoin de moi toute sa vie, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point j'étais effrayée. J'étais effrayée à l'idée de ne pas savoir aimer comme il fallait, de mal faire les choses…La jeune femme marqua une pause, constata que son compagnon la fixait et l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention alors continua. J'avais ces doutes en permanence. Mais toi…fit-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux chocolat du caméléon, toi, tu m'as montré que cet amour qu'on ressent sans s'en rendre compte, est notre plus grande force et qu'on ne doit jamais en être effrayé. Tu m'as appris ça. Tu m'as appris tellement en m'ouvrant les yeux. Etre mère n'était pas quelque chose que je pensais vivre un jour, ça n'a jamais traversé mon esprit. Tu me connais assez pour le deviner. Tu débarques dans ma vie une fois de plus, me disant toutes ces choses qui m'ouvrent les yeux et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, tu brises ces murs autour de mon cœur. Tu m'as rendu la vie Jarod. Tu m'as rendu mon cœur. Tu l'as fait battre à nouveau en me faisant redécouvrir ces sentiments que j'avais oubliés. Des mois plus tard, j'étais toujours là, avec toi. me sentant plus vivante que jamais. Et me voilà, des mois encore plus tard, enceinte et prisonnière du Centre. Tu m'as libérée, rassurée. Je me sentais prête à être tout ça : déterminée, forte et mère à la fois. J'étais prête à faire confiance à cet amour que j'avais pour ce bébé. Ce bébé qui n'avait pas demandé à exister, ni à être impliqué dans une histoire de prophétie complètement folle. Ce bébé que j'aimais tellement et pour lequel j'aurais été prête à faire n'importe quoi. Même si je devais y rester. Elle marqua une autre pause, afin de reprendre son souffle. Dire tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur lui en demandait beaucoup. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'elle ne vienne les essuyer. Inspirant une nouvelle fois, elle reprit la parole. Jarod continuait de se taire, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de confier. Je t'aime…plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…je t'aime…. J'aime notre fille plus que ma propre vie. Je dois faire ce qui est juste. Tout ce je voulais, c'était que tout ça se termine et qu'on puisse enfin profiter de cette vie avec elle. Mais, ça n'arrivera pas et je dois accepter ça. Je sais que tu n'arrêteras pas de chercher et j'espère qu'il y a un moyen, que tu le trouveras. Pourtant j'ai cette intuition qui me dit que je dois laisser les choses arriver. La fin dépends de l'amour, jamais des événements. J'ai confiance, en toi, en elle. Même si je ne suis plus là avec toi physiquement, je serai là, autour. Comme un sentiment qui vous protégera. Qu'importe ce qui se passera pour nous souffla t-elle la voix remplie de sanglots, tu ne me perdras jamais, mon amour pour toi ne mourra jamais…

Ils pleuraient tout les deux désormais. Les mots de Parker eurent l'effet d'une lame dans le cœur de Jarod. Hoquetant, il se précipitant vers elle et l'étreignit avec force. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne cessaient de se répéter des « Je t'aime ». Alors que Parker murmurait des « Je suis désolée » et des « Tu ne me perdras jamais », Jarod refusait de la perdre. Le déchirement était trop douloureux, la perte non mesurable et le destin trop cruel. Il la serrait contre lui, en déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle continuait d'évacuer toute la peine qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ne plus être là. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu, retrouvant une respiration presque régulière. Elle colla son front au sien et posa sa main droite sur le cœur du caméléon. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements sous sa paume. Même son cœur semblait crier « Reste. Reste avec moi ». Délicatement, il lui releva le visage et lia leur regard. D'un commun accord, leurs lèvres se frolèrent puis se touchèrent telle une promesse silencieuse.


	15. Never giving up

Exceptionnellement et rien que pour vous, j'ai fini ce chapitre à plus de 23 heures alors que mes vacances sont finies et que je dois me lever à 6h demain. Ouais, mes vacs sont finies...J'suis pas prête d'en ravoir d'autre...

Donc voilà, un chapitre pour la fin de mes vacs puisque après ça, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais reprendre la plume afin de continuer. Je tâcherai d'écrire un peu de temps en temps quand même, les WE surtout. J'ai commencé cette fic il y a plus d'un an maintenant et on est loin d'être au milieu de l'histoire je vous l'dis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque les autres revinrent, ils les trouvèrent tendrement enlacés et endormis sur le canapé. Ils notèrent avec satisfaction une certaine sérénité sur leurs visages mais aussi des traces de larmes. A les voir, la conversation avait été longue et douloureuse. Ils tachèrent de pas faire de bruits en rangeant les courses et sortirent vite dehors afin de les laisser prendre un peu de repos mérité. Personne n'osait dire ce que tout le monde pensait. On se lançait des regards brefs qui signifiaient beaucoup mais aucun mot. Ils s'éloignèrent tous de la terrasse pour discuter et s'arrêtent lorsque Emily jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin et que son frère et Parker ne pourraient entendre.

- Je crois qu'on a tous compris que Parker n'a aucune intention de changer le cours des choses. Elle doit penser qu'il n'y a aucune solution puisque tout a été écrit d'avance. Je ne laisserai pas ma nièce grandir sans sa mère ni mon frère vivre sans la femme qu'il aime déclara Emily gravement.

- Jarod a cherché Em', on a tous chercher lui fit remarquer tristement sa mère.

- J'aime Parker comme si elle était ma fille intervint Sydney. Laisser le destin suivre sa course sans essayer de le dévier n'est pas concevable. La prophétie a été écrite il ya des siècles de cela. Jamais les prophètes ne prévoient de tels événements sans un plan de survie pour ceux que cela concerne. De tous les livres que j'ai parcouru à la bibliothèque avec Broots, tous mentionnent un détail infime qui dans toutes, a fait a différence.

- Vous voulez dire que celui qui a écrit cette prophétie a laissé un indice qui changerait tout ? s'enquit Charles.

- En effet, c'est ce que je crois. Le problème maintenant est de trouver cet indice.

Le silence retomba, chacun essayaient d'imaginer ce que pouvait être l'indice. Et ils croyaient que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires….

- Il y a quelque chose en effet que vous ignoriez fit une voix en arrivant vers le groupe.

- Debbie qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Comment peux-tu savoir quelque chose ? s'étonna Broots alors que les autres furent surpris aussi. L'adolescente les rejoignit, attendit que la surprise s'efface de leur visage, prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.

- Je ne suis pas si naïve et ignorante que vous l'avez tous cru. Désolée papa s'excusa t-elle auprès de son père avec un air ennuyé. Je sais autant de choses que vous, si ce n'est plus sur la prophétie et sur le sacrifice que Parker doit faire pour sa fille. Lorsque leur bébé a été conçu, j'ai commencé à voir une femme apparaitre devant mes yeux.

- Comme un fantôme ? questionna Ethan, intrigué.

- En quelque sorte. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était une de mes ancêtres et qu'en tant qu'héritière de la famille, il était de mon devoir de protéger les Connaissances, la Sagesse et le Guide raconta la jeune fille, très sérieuse. J'ai vite compris qu'il s'agissait de Jarod et de Melle Parker. Et j'en ai déduis que le Guide ne pouvait être que leur enfant. Cette femme que je voyais et que je vois toujours, m'apprends ce que je dois savoir pour être une Gardienne digne de la famille. Alors j'ai commencé à pratiquer le taekwondo enfin, les arts martiaux en général sans que mon père s'en aperçoive. Je n'avais rien le droit de révéler, à personne.

- On a tous un rôle chuchota le psy dans le vide.

- Elle m'a aussi dit cela oui ajouta Debbie ayant entendu Sydney. Notre rôle vient de ce que l'on est ou de l'héritage de notre famille. La nôtre expliqua t-elle en fixant son informaticien de père, avait la mission de protéger ceux qui possédaient le savoir et le pouvoir et qui l'utilisaient à bon escient.

- Les Parker en déduit Emily en hochant la tête.

- Oui, les anciens Parker qui a cette époque n'étaient pas assoiffés de sang et de pouvoirs et une autre famille. La vôtre déclara Debbie en regardant cette fois Margaret et Charles. L'histoire a voulu qu'il y a des siècles de cela, vos deux familles se retrouvent dans le même camp contre le mal, mais qu'à cause d'un deal effectué entre un Parker et le diable, l'accord passé entre les deux familles fut rompu à jamais. Les Parker sombrèrent alors dans la folie du pouvoir. La guerre entre les deux familles pour les connaissances ne cessa jamais. Les Parker souhaitaient s'approprier le savoir des autres même si cela voulait dire les kidnapper, les torturer ou pire encore… La folie des Parker remonte bien avant l'île de Carthis…

- Il y a un moyen de sauver ma sœur ? demanda Ethan pour tout le monde.

- Il y a un moyen oui acquiesça la jeune fille. Le groupe souffla un bon coup, presque soulagé d'entendre ça. Pour que Parker survive à la naissance de sa fille, elle devra subir le rituel de la pureté d'âme.

- Un rituel ?! s'exclama Broots complètement dépassé par ce que disait sa fille. Comme avec des sorcières et des incantations ?!

- Oui. Sauf que pour celui-ci, les mages ou peu importe comment vous les appelez, ont disparu des années après la guerre entre les deux familles eut-elle le regret de leur annoncer. Le rituel consiste à faire sortir la noirceur de l'âme de la personne dans ce cas là, du bébé, avec des incantations dans une langue très ancienne et qui doivent être dites dans un ordre précis, C'est très dangereux quand on est adulte, alors un bébé qui n'est pas encore né….

- Mais ça serait possible ? insista Emily.

- Oui, ça le serait si on arrivait à mettre la main sur trois personnes qui sont la descendance des sorciers. Et je peux vous dire que j'ai cherché leur assura t-elle avec un air dégouté. C'est le genre de personne qui ne veut pas être trouvé et qui sait parfaitement comment rester dans l'ombre. Mais, encore à ce stade, il n'y aurait aucune garantie que cela marcherait….Mais je refuse d'abandonner. J'ai été choisie pour protéger les gens qui me sont chers, je ne compte pas faillir à ma mission informa Debbie avec force.

Après un long moment de silence où tout le monde se lançaient des coups d'œil afin de guetter les réactions, Ethan se proposa de le dire au couple. Sydney ainsi qu'Emily, Debbie et Margaret objectèrent. Ils devaient mettre la main sur ces trois personnes avant d'avancer quoi que ce soit. A ce stade, ils ne voulaient pas donner de faux espoir. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent qu'Ethan le leur diraient s'ils arrivaient à avoir les trois descendants que le rituel requérait. Le demi-frère de Jarod et Parker émit l'hypothèse que si Mary Linston connaissait des détails sur la prophétie, peut-être avait-elle connaissance du rituel et des personnes qui descendaient des sorciers…Charles les informa qu'il comptait partir avec Ethan. Partir seul dans leur situation pourrait s'avérer être dangereux. Les autres acquiescèrent. Il s'agissait maintenant de trouver une excuse crédible quant à leur absence….

Lorsque le couple se réveilla, chacun vaquait à son occupation et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Sydney faisait une partie d'échec avec Charles tandis que Margaret lisait. Ethan et Debbie bavardaient tranquillement au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau et Broots avait toujours le nez collé à son ordinateur. Ne s'apercevant de rien, la jeune femme partit voir l'étalon noir alors que Jarod prit place à coté de son père et de son mentor.

Cette nuit là, Parker eut un cauchemar plus que terrorisant qui la fit se réveiller en sueur, le souffle haletant. Elle calma les battements de son cœur et sortit du lit, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre en satin, la noua et descendit. A la cuisine, elle prit un verre d'eau et se dirigea dehors. Elle s'assit sur une chaise sur la terrasse éclairée en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air frais, son verre entre les mains. Elle se mit à parler à sa mère, les yeux levés vers le ciel comme si celle-ci pouvait lui donner une quelconque réponse. Hélas seul le silence lui répondit.

- J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là pour me conseiller…Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir….Mais il le faut si je veux qu'elle vive continua-t-elle de murmurer dans le vent en caressant son abdomen de sa main libre. J'ai peur maman…Je les aime de tout mon cœur, ça me déchire de savoir que mon temps avec eux est compté… Encore un mois, elle sera là et je ne serai plus…Je ne serais plus là pour voir ma petite fille grandir…Oh maman si tu savais tout cela, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien laissé pour me le dire ? Pourquoi tout cela devait arriver ? Pourquoi cette stupide prophétie ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de rester avec ceux que j'aime ?

Fermant les yeux et soupirant, elle entendit une voix…sa voix, celle de sa mère « Fais lui confiance….Ton amour lui montrera la lumière à suivre »

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

« Le destin est une voie, l'amour restera toujours son maitre quoi qu'il arrive… Ecoute ce que dit ton cœur mon ange…»

- Je t'aime maman…

« Je t'aime ma chérie… »

Plus apaisée, elle but quelques gorgées de l'eau tout en continuant de fixer le ciel. Tellement perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas des pas derrière elle.

- Tu dois avoir froid comme ça fit une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de la mère du caméléon. Margaret était passée au tutoiement naturellement lorsque Parker lui avait demandé d'arrêter de lui dire « vous ». Après tout, elles étaient assez proches pour se le permettre.

- Non, ça va. J'avais besoin d'air…

- Un autre cauchemar ? l'interrogea la rousse tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans une chaise proche de la brune.

- Oui…ils deviennent de pire en pire….avec toujours la même fin….Lyle tue Jarod, prends ma fille et l'élève pour qu'elle devienne un monstre assoiffée de pouvoir…

- Personne ne prendra cette petite fille tenta sur un ton tranquillisant, Margaret qui ne voulait que rassurer la jeune femme.

- Merci….murmura la brune en regardant sa « belle-mère ».

- Pour quoi ?

- De m'écouter, de me parler de ma mère, de me rassurer, d'être là pour moi d'une façon que personne d'autre ne peut le faire…..Choisissez ce qui vous plait le plus rajouta t-elle avec une petit sourire avec de prendre une gorgée de son verre.

- Je vais te confier quelque chose….Jarod a toujours eu cette flamme dans les yeux à ton évocation, mais je ne comprenais pas à ce moment là….Charles et moi avons essayé plus d'une fois de le dissuader de rester en contact avec Sydney ainsi qu'avec toi. Il disait toujours qu'il fallait garder ses ennemis plus proches que ses amis. On a essayé de le convaincre que garder contact avec vous pouvait être dangereux et qu'il n'avait plus à vous aider comme il le faisait. Ce soir là, quand il t'a défendu après qu'on ait essayé de le convaincre que tu n'étais plus celle qu'il avait connue, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que ce qui le poussait à garder un lien, était beaucoup plus que d'apporter de l'aide. Il tenait énormément à vous deux. Il m'a dit qu'au fond, le cœur aimant et joyeux de la petite fille était toujours là, barricadé derrière des murs mais toujours entrain de battre sans que tu t'en aperçoives. Il a toujours su que tu étais la fille de ta mère. Que tu avais cette sensibilité et ce sens de ce qui est juste en toi et qu'il fallait juste t'ouvrir les yeux pour que tu ouvres ton cœur à toutes ces émotions. Quand j'ai compris qu'il t'aimait, j'ai ressenti comme une trahison. Il aimait la personne qui faisait de sa vie un enfer constant, je ne pouvais l'accepter. Et là encore, il m'a montré que tu n'étais en aucun cas responsable de tout cela, tu étais comme lui, une victime de leur plan diabolique. Une pièce sur un échiquier. A partir de là, je t'ai vue comme la fille de Catherine, sa fille qui possédait la pureté de son cœur et sa grandeur d'âme mais qui n'en savait rien. Lorsque Jarod et toi avaient commencé votre relation, je savais que tu étais devenue celle que ta mère voulait que tu sois. Juste, sensible, droite. J'étais fière que vous vous soyez trouvés après tout ce temps. Et puis, je savais que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre la force des sentiments que mon fils avait pour toi. Mon cœur me disait que vos deux âmes, ayant subies la même peine, ayant affrontées tant d'horreurs de cet endroit ne pouvaient que se compléter de toutes les manières possibles…Ta mère savait que le lien qui vous unissait ne se briserait jamais, elle savait que ton cœur malgré tout resterait pur, c'est pour cela qu'elle savait que toutes les tentatives pour vous éloigner seraient vaines. D'une certaine manière, elle savait que vous seriez ensemble à un moment donné de votre vie.

- Je l'ai entendue avant que vous n'arriviez…Sa voix, elle me disait que le destin était une voie mais que l'amour resterait son maître quoi qu'il arrive….Je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre...

- Il est des choses qu'il faut vivre pour les comprendre…confessa Margaret avec un regard doux vers la jeune femme. Je retourne me coucher, tu devrais en faire autant lui suggéra t-elle. Quand j'étais enceinte, j'étais tout le temps épuisée, tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir. Je ne dormais jamais assez à mon gout. Les deux femmes laissèrent échapper un rire puis la mère de Jarod se dirigea vers l'intérieur.

- Margaret ? La concernée se retourna. Merci…

La rousse lui offrit un dernier sourire puis remonta se coucher. Dans les escaliers, elle croisa son fils qui visiblement cherchait la jeune femme. Elle lui indiqua où elle se trouvait puis repartit dans sa chambre. Jarod descendit à son tour et s'approcha de la terrasse. Parker était là, les yeux dans le vide, perdue dans ses songes, les cheveux au vent. Afin de ne pas lui faire peur, il murmura un « hey » avant de venir se poster devant elle. Il tira une chaise à lui puis s'assit en face d'elle. Le verre posé sur la table, elle caressait son ventre d'un air absent. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsque qu'il croisa leurs regards.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?

- Pas vraiment. J'avais besoin d'air frais c'est tout….

- Un autre cauchemar fit-il qui sonna comme une affirmation plutôt qu'une question. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

- Toi aussi, tu as du mal à dormir. Alors pour une fois que tu arrives à prendre un peu de repos, je n'allais pas t'en priver lui répondit t-elle simplement. Qu'est ce qui t'as réveillé ?

- Ton absence.

Parker fuyait le regard du caméléon, trop effrayée que ses émotions lâchent. Alors elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux et sur les coups dans son ventre. Notant qu'elle était repartie dans ses pensées, Jarod posa ses mains sur les siennes, stoppant net le mouvement de ses mains sur son ventre. Il les caressa doucement des pouces, ayant désormais son attention.

- Elle ne dort pas non plus ? s'enquit t-il avec un sourire.

- Non.

- Elle ne dormira pas tant que TU ne dormiras pas lui fit-il remarquer en décalant ses mains pour sentir les mouvements de sa fille. Elle a l'air vraiment agitée…

- Elle fait ça depuis trois jours. Bougeant alors que je veux dormir…dit Parker en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si on allait se recoucher hum ?

- Okay…

Il se leva en premier, déposant au passage un baiser sur le front de sa compagne qui à ce geste esquissa un sourire puis lui tendit les mains pour l'aider. Elle s'en empara et tout deux remontèrent dans leur chambre. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à les gagner tous les deux….tous les trois…


	16. A way to save Parker

Je sais que ça fait trèèèèèèsssssssssss longtemps que j'ai pas mis à jour, mais franchement le temps me manque pour tout. En plus, c'est pas le seule fic que j'écris donc , j'écris suivant mon inspiration et pour celle ci l'inspi m'est revenu !

J'apprécie toujours autant vos avis sur cette histoire ;)

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Le lendemain comme prévu, Charles et Ethan partirent. Mais plus tôt que prévu afin que ni Jarod ni Parker ne les voient s'en aller. De son coté, Debbie recherchait toujours elle aussi, la plus précieuse miette d'information. Broots n'en menait pas large avec elle. Il ne savait plus comment l'approcher pour lui parler. Il n'osait évoquer toute l'histoire avec elle. Elle n'était plus désormais l'enfant insouciante et innocente, elle était cette jeune fille intelligente, forte et brave. Son père avait vraiment du mal à accepter cet énorme changement. Il avait tenu à garder Debbie éloignée de toutes ces horreurs et de l'horrible vérité pour la protéger et finalement, elle en savait plus que lui. Son rôle de père le dépassait dans cette situation. Il était perdu. Sydney avait d'ailleurs remarqué le trouble chez son ami et ne manqua pas d'aller le voir pour en discuter. Le psy le rassura de son mieux et lui conseilla d'aller voir sa fille pour en parler.

- Comment je fais pour lui dire Syd ? l'interrogea Broots, nerveux.

- Dites simplement ce que vous ressentez. Je suis sûre que pour elle non plus, les choses ne sont pas simples. Elle se retrouve mêlée à quelque chose que personne ne comprends et pourtant, elle n'a rien dit tout ce temps pour nous préserver. Sa détermination et son sens du devoir font d'elle quelqu'un avec beaucoup de courage et de force. Elle aurait pu paniquer, refuser ce qui s'offrait à elle mais vous lui avez appris mieux que ça. Vous lui avez appris à se battre. Elle a accepté son destin parce que cela lui semblait juste et que jamais elle ne laisserait tomber les personnes auxquelles elle tient. Elle est comme vous, elle croit en ce qui est juste. Vous avez une fille avec beaucoup de qualités Broots, soyez-en fier lui affirma son ami avec un sourire bienfaiteur.

Comme conseillé, l'informaticien alla voir sa fille pour lui parler. Cette dernière fut ravie que son père vienne enfin la voir pour discuter de sa dernière révélation. Broots suivit ce que Sydney lui avait dit, il parla à cœur ouvert sans omettre quoi que ce soit. Debbie l'écouta jusqu'au bout avec attention. Les confessions de l'un et de l'autre les rassurèrent tout les deux. Tandis qu'Emily aidait sa mère à préparer le déjeuner, le psy joignit son protégé sur la terrasse. Jarod ne lâchait pas des yeux la jeune femme dans l'enclos de l'étalon noir. La laisser avec un cheval aussi incontrôlable ne lui plaisait guère. Il sentait le regard de son mentor sui lui, qui scrutait son visage et son expression en profondeur. Le vieil homme ne savait comment s'y prendre pour dire quelque chose qui de toute manière ne changerait rien mais il devait le dire.

- Il y a toujours de l'espoir Jarod, même si on a du mal à y croire.

- Je ne sais plus ce que je suis sensé faire Sydney admit le caméléon en se tournant vers son mentor.

- Dans cette situation, je ne peux te conseiller. Profite de chaque instant et garde espoir. Les choses se passent rarement de la manière qu'on avait espérée mais parfois on peut avoir quelques surprises du destin. Des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Si elle te dit de faire confiance aux événements alors tu dois croire en elle. Son instinct et son sixième sens ne se trompent que très rarement.

- Vous croyez que je dois laisser les choses arriver sans bouger ? Comment l'amour peut changer l'issue de ce qui a été prévu ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'aimerais t'apporter les réponses que tu cherches hélas je ne les ai pas. Sache seulement que je n'abandonnerai pas non plus. Parker compte beaucoup trop à mes yeux tout comme toi ainsi que votre fille pour que je n'agisse pas. Je donnerai ma vie si ça permettait de la sauver. Elle est la fille que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir. Elle est ma famille tout comme tu l'es. On abandonne jamais sa famille fit le psy l'émotion dans la voix.

L'après midi arriva vite et chacun se trouva une occupation comme il put. Debbie et Emily faisaient un match de volley dans la piscine, Margaret et Sydney discutaient autour d'une tasse de café et Broots ne lâchait plus son ordinateur. La jeune femme discrètement, s'était retirée dans la salle des armes. Faire quelques cibles lui paraissait un bon moyen de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Et puis démonter, nettoyer et remonter l'arme la calmait. Le casque sur les oreilles, l'arme en main, le doigt sur la détente, elle ferma les yeux et vida son esprit. Elle les rouvrit et pressa la détente.

Tandis que Parker tâchait d'essayer d'oublier, Jarod la cherchait…loin de se douter de la salle secrète de son père…

Au même moment….

Ethan frappa à la porte d'un coup sec. La vieille femme allait devoir s'expliquer et ne plus omettre ne serait-ce qu'un détail. Charles derrière, bouillait d'impatience. Cette histoire avait raison de sa patience en bien des domaines. L'heure n'était plus au jeu ni aux mensonges. Il y avait une vie en jeu ainsi que bien d'autres qui seraient bouleversées si les événements ne pouvaient être modifiés.

Comme l'autre fois, ce fut la fille qui vint ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de les revoir.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore ? leur adressa t-elle directement.

- Parler à votre mère lui répondit sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune objection le major. Elle a encore des choses à nous expliquer.

- Vous connaissez le chemin fit la fille de Mary en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

Mary Linston, assise dans son fauteuil, regardait une énième rediffusion d'un téléfilm. Elle ne se leva même pas lorsqu'elle s'adressa à eux. Connaissant d'avance ce qu'ils allaient dire comme une évidence.

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dis sur le rituel. Tout simplement parce qu'il est impossible à pratiquer à cette époque. Même si vous mettiez la main sur leurs descendants, la langue de l'incantation s'est perdue dans les générations. Personne ne comprend cette langue maintenant.

- Comment pouvez vous en être sure ? lui rétorqua Ethan. Vous avez des relations avec des gens qui les connaissent. Des personnes avec de telles capacités ne se perdent pas de vue. En groupe, elles sont plus fortes. Le pouvoir du groupe est toujours plus fort que le pouvoir individuel.

- En effet, je connais des gens. Vous mettre en relation avec eux reviendrait à vous mettre tous en danger. Ces personnes risquent plus que leurs vies en venant à découvert. Vous ne saisissez pas le sacrifice que ça importe.

- Il s'agit de ma sœur s'écria le jeune homme. Je ferais tous les sacrifices si ça l'aide à rester en vie. Ma nièce en grandissant avec sa mère ne deviendra jamais démoniaque. Si ma sœur reste en vie, cette petite fille ne détruira pas tout pour quoi vous vous êtes battue. Elle grandira entourée d'amour et dans le droit chemin. Tandis que si elle grandit sans sa mère, la douleur et le vide pourraient la pousser vers le mal. Et ça, ce n'est pas quelque chose que ni vous ni nous ne souhaitions termina t-il l'air grave.

- C'est un très grand acte de confiance que vous me demandez de faire leur signala Mary en se levant et en venant vers eux.

- Si c'était votre fille ? intervint Charles, tentent le tout pour le tout afin de la convaincre. Ne seriez-vous pas prête à faire n'importe quoi pour la sauver ?

Le silence de la retraitée en dit long. Vu sous cet angle, les choses changeaient de perspective. En effet, n'importe qui refuserait de perdre un être cher. Lorsque qu'Ethan croisa à nouveau son regard, il sut que les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés, avaient eu l'impact qu'ils attendaient.

- Le bien ne peut pas juste perdre. Vous avez raison, s'il y a une infime chance que tout ne se déroule comme c'était prévu alors il faut la saisir. Je vais les contacter et je vous contacte après pour vous dire. Vous avez une ligne sécurisée ?

- Oui, aucun des appels ne risquent d'être entendus confirma Ethan en écrivant le numéro sur un bout de papier. Merci.

- Ne me remerciez pas maintenant. Vous pourrez le faire lorsque votre sœur s'en sera sortie. Une dernière chose les interpella t-elle tandis qu'ils partaient vers la sortie. Donnez ceci fit t-elle en tendant un collier qui paraissait très ancien à Charles, à la jeune femme. Il y a une chose qu'elle ne sait pas. Elle ne le ressent peut-être pas encore, mais son bébé est déjà entrain de la tuer. Son énergie vitale est absorbée par le coté démoniaque de l'enfant, ce qui rends la mère faible. Ce qui finit par la tuer lors de l'accouchement. Donnez-lui ce collier, il possède une énergie vitale qui se transmet à celle qui le porte. Des sorcières l'ont conçu il y a des siècles afin que les mères puissent survivre la naissance. Ce collier autour du cou lui permettra d'être affaiblie moins vite et agrandit ses chances de survie lors de la naissance de cette petite fille. Pour le bien de tous, votre sœur doit survivre coute que coute.

- On le lui donnera lui assura Charles.

- Très bien mais ne lui dites pas sa véritable fonction. Son regard est déjà assez effrayé, ne cherchons pas à aggraver cela.

Charles et Ethan repartirent avec une lueur d'espoir dans le cœur. Ce qui en réalité se trouvait être déjà énorme. Lorsque le père et le fils revinrent, ni Jarod ni Parker n'étaient en vue. Ils se sentirent soulagés. Margaret, Emily et Debbie papotaient dans la cuisine tandis que l'informaticien et le psy se promenaient en discutant à l'extérieur.

- Vous voilà enfin rentrés s'exclama Margaret. On commençait à s'inquiéter.

- La convaincre a pris du temps lui expliqua Ethan mais elle a accepté de les contacter. Elle doit nous appeler pour nous dire ce qu'il en retourne.

- Espérons qu'elle arrive maintenant à les convaincre eux que ça en vaut la peine dit Debbie en expirant.

- On doit garder espoir. On a jamais baissé les bras, on ne va pas commencer maintenant somma Emily, déterminée.

Ethan et Charles prirent chacun une place autour de la table de la cuisine et racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé chez Mary Linston. Charles leur montra le collier en redisant ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Tous se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Finalement Ethan s'enquit de l'absence de son frère et de sa sœur.

- Ils sont à l'hôpital leur répondit Emily avec un air préoccupé.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Ethan.


	17. Trust her & The Centre found us !

Une nouveau chapitre ! J'ai retrouvé le gout d'écrire sur le Caméléon ! Là j'écrivais plus sur Once Upon A Time ^^

De gros bouleversements dans ce chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

A Agathe Fauconnette : J'étais £ly sur ITM mais avant j'avais un autre pseudo mais j'ai changé pour £ly. J'ai pas gardé contact non. Je ne sais absolument pas où tu pourrais la lire. Il y avait de très très bons auteurs sur IMT, dommage que ce site ait fermé d'ailleurs. J'avais beaucoup de fics en favoris, de fics que j'adorais et que je relisais de temps en temps tellement elles étaient géniales.ça me manque de pouvoir lire des fics sur cette magnifique série. Il y en a trop peu ici. Si jamais tu trouves, pourrais-tu me le dire ? Merci ;)

* * *

A l'hôpital, Jarod tournait en rond, plus qu'inquiet. Son amie pratiquait des examens sur Parker au même instant mais pour lui, ça prenait trop de temps et ça signifiait que quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas. Il se passa la main sur le visage et expira. Il ne restait qu'un seul mois avant le terme de la grossesse, un mois pour trouver une solution. Pour les sauver toutes les deux. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas envoyer son poing dans le mur le plus proche. Finalement, son amie arriva vers lui, avec une expression grave.

- Alors ? attaqua Jarod sans ménagement.

- Les examens n'ont rien révélés d'anormal, ce que je ne comprends pas. Le bébé se développe bien, et est dans la bonne position à ce stade. Je ne comprends pas d'où peuvent venir ses douleurs. Mais j'ai remarqué que son rythme cardiaque et sa tension sont assez bas tout de même.

- Ce n'est pas possible que ça soit des Braxton-Hicks ?

- Non Jarod, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis désolée s'excusa la jeune femme en posant une main compatissante sur son bras. Tout ce que je peux faire dans le cas d'une telle grossesse et vu ce que tu m'as dit, c'est préconiser un repos total et un traitement approprié afin qu'elle garde ses forces. Elle est épuisée et pas seulement sur le plan physique. J'ai bien vu que moralement, c'est loin d'être la joie.

- Il y a surement quelque chose qu'on peut faire répliqua t-il rageusement.

- La soutenir. A un mois de l'accouchement, le stress est à un niveau tellement intense que parfois certaines douleurs ne sont que passagères. Ces douleurs n'ont aucun impact sur ta fille. C'est comme si elle était devenue plus forte avec les mois tandis que ton amie s'affaiblit murmura le médecin, en regardant le visage du caméléon se fermer.

- Tu connais l'histoire. Mais tu ne sais pas ça. On a appris il y a quelques temps, que notre fille serait purement démoniaque. Pour que notre bébé vive, sa mère devra mourir…

- Jarod qu'est ce tu racontes ? s'effraya Rachel.

- La naissance de notre fille requiert de nombreux sacrifices dont celui de Parker. Elle mourra après avoir donné naissance à notre fille.

- C'est complètement fou…

- T'as aucune idée souffla Jarod en plein désarroi.

Il fut autorisé à la rejoindre dans la chambre où elle gisait allongée dans des draps blancs, reliée à tout un tas de fils. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit qui venait d'entrer. Sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il ne prononça mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Les faits étaient là. Nul n'échappait à son destin et ils n'étaient pas différents.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait cette frayeur murmura la brune en trouvant le regard brun de son compagnon.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à te protéger de tout ça…se fustigea-t-il.

- Ho…Jarod…tu n'es pas responsable…fit-elle en posant sa main droite sur sa joue. Tu m'as donné le plus beau cadeau possible. Ton amour. Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ?

- Tu vivrais…

- Je vivrais dans ton cœur…

Pour le faire taire et stopper ces sentiments de tristesse qui les envahissaient tout les deux, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et essaya de le rassurer de la plus douce des manières. A un moment, elle sentit ses larmes sur ses lèvres. Son cœur se brisa. Ils furent interrompus par un coup sur la porte. Elle prononça un « entrez ». Le médecin entra, un dossier dans les bras en poussant un chariot.

- Comment vous vous sentez ?

- Mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez donné mais ça a l'air de faire effet.

Jarod surpris demanda pourquoi l'appareil. Parker lui dévoila qu'elle avait demandé à son amie de faire une échographie afin qu'il puisse enfin voir sa fille. Du moins son profil. Ravi, il laissa son amie appliquer le gel translucide et son cœur loupa un battement quand il vit le profil de sa fille se dessiner sur l'écran. Rachel ne dit mot, elle savait qu'il pouvait comprendre une échographie de lui-même, c'est cela qui rendit cet instant si magique. Leurs trois visages tournés vers l'écran, elle activa le son et le bruit du battement d'un cœur résonna dans la pièce.

- C'est notre petite fille…souffla Jarod, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

La jeune femme allongée voyait les émotions traverser le visage du génie à la vitesse de l'éclair. La joie, l'excitation, la peur. Sa propre gorge se serra tandis qu'elle l'observait mémoriser chaque détail de leur bébé. Elle-même n'aurait probablement pas la chance de la voir une fois qu'elle serait née puisqu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Rachel décida de laisser le couple seul, un tel moment se partageait intimement. Assis à nouveau sur lit, lui faisant face, il avait plongé dans les yeux bleus ne prenant avec lui que cet instant. Elle serra la main qu'elle tenait et lui offrit un sourire.

- J'ai le prénom parfait pour elle…Elle sera ton soleil comme tu as été le mien…

- Je n'abandonnerai jamais tu le sais…

- Je sais. C'est qui tu es et j'aime qui tu es. Je t'aime pour toute l'attention que tu portes aux gens qui t'entourent. Je t'aime pour m'avoir montré ce qu'est vraiment l'amour. Je t'aime pour tout ce qui tu m'as donné. Je t'aime pour avoir fait de moi qui je suis. Et je t'aime encore plus pour m'avoir donné notre fille, le plus merveilleux cadeau qu'il m'était donné de recevoir. Grâce à toi, je sais ce qu'on ressent pour un enfant. Ce qu'on est prêt à faire et à sacrifier…

- Parker la coupa-t-il, n'aimant pas où cela menait.

- Laisse-moi finir. Même si elle n'est pas dans mes bras, je suis une mère. J'ai été mère au moment où j'ai su qu'elle était là. Je n'ai jamais pensé vivre ça un jour, être une mère, ressentir cette vague d'amour pour quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu et ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Cet amour que j'ai pour elle dépasse tout ce je pensais. Je savais que des parents étaient prêts à tout pour leur enfant mais je ne comprenais pas. Maintenant je sais. Grâce à toi, je sais… Et je veux qu'elle sache à quel point je l'aime. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de pouvoir le lui dire. Et j'aimerais que toute cette histoire, cette prophétie soit fausse pour que je puisse la tenir contre moi, me dire que l'enfant que j'ai porté est réel, lui dire chaque jour que sa mère sera toujours là. Je veux cela.

- Pourquoi te résignes-tu alors à laisser le temps courir en ne faisant rien ?

- Parce que je sais que je ne peux rien faire. Personne ne peut. Au plus profond de moi, j'ai ce sentiment. Ce sentiment qui me dit que l'espoir de ma survie existe, que je ne dois pas l'oublier mais mon sacrifice doit se faire. Je peux survivre, je le sais. Si mon amour est assez fort pour la sauver des ténèbres alors elle me sauvera de la mort…Je dois lui faire confiance Jarod. Elle est mon plus grand espoir. Je lui fais confiance. Ma mère m'a soufflé que mon amour lui montrera la lumière à suivre. Le destin est une voie mais l'amour restera son maitre quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup mais je commence à comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre rétorqua le caméléon s'énervant un peu. Tu mourras si je ne trouve pas un moyen de te sauver, c'est tout ce que je comprends.

- Notre fille me sauvera Jarod. Tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est lui faire confiance et lui dire qu'on l'aime. Et de cette façon, elle choisira la lumière plutôt que les ténèbres. Elle changera notre destin à tous et ça, personne ne l'aura écrit. Aimes-tu notre fille ?

- Comment peux-tu poser la question ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Alors tu dois lui faire confiance. Notre amour lui a donné vie, elle ne peut pas être mauvaise. Je refuse de croire ça. Si tu changes l'histoire, la fin t'appartient…C'est toi qui me la dit. Cet enfant est un ange, un don du ciel et non pas un démon.

- C'est vrai, je te l'ai dit murmura t-il, le cœur tiraillé. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de devoir choisir entre vous deux…

- Tu n'auras pas à le faire… L'espoir ne meurt jamais. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, maintenant je réalise tout ce que ça implique. Je dois laisser les choses se produire, de cette façon, ça lui prouvera que je suis prêt à tout pour elle. Elle choisira le bon coté. Quand j'étais au Centre, tu n'as pas cessé de me prouver que j'étais dans le mauvais camp, tu étais prêt à tout pour moi.

- Je suis toujours prêt à tout pour toi…

- Elle me sauvera de la même façon que tu l'as fait…Avec de l'amour…Si tu me fais confiance, alors tu lui fais confiance.

- Je peux pas changer ta vision n'est ce pas ? s'enquit-il en soupirant.

- Non. Je suis du genre coriace et bornée, mais tu le sais déjà répondit-elle en riant, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire aussi.

Une heure plus tard, il quitta la chambre pour se prendre un café tandis qu'elle dormait. Tellement absorbée dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'homme en costume noir dans le couloir opposé…L'homme en question se glissa dans la chambre de la brune, lui injecta quelque chose qui la laissa dans le sommeil. Il fut rejoint par trois autres types. Ils vérifièrent que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. A cette heure, dans cette aile, les choses étaient plutôt calmes. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à sortir Parker de l'hôpital. Lorsque Jarod revint dans la chambre, il tomba sur un lit vide. Paniqué, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il vérifia la salle à coté et demanda à une infirmière qui passait si elle n'avait pas vu la jeune femme. Parker avait disparue ! Un bruit de crissement de pneu le fit aller à la fenêtre la plus proche. Il aperçut une voiture noire du Centre s'éloigner à grande vitesse, il vit a chevelure brune de sa compagne à l'arrière. L'adrénaline monta en flèche, il se précipita dehors, monta dans sa voiture et partit à la poursuite de l'autre voiture qui avait déjà pas mal d'avance. Il les repéra des kilomètres plus loin. Les hommes du Centre, armés tirèrent sur lui à maintes reprises, une balle atteignit un pneu et une autre atteignit en atteignit un deuxième. Il chavira, perdit le contrôle et la voiture rentra le talus. Il lutta contre l'inconscience quelques minutes puis sombra dut à la violence du choc. Dans la voiture noire, l'homme assis coté passager informa Raines au téléphone qu'ils avaient Parker. Ce dernier à l'autre bout du fil étira ses lèvres en un sourire mauvais. Les affaires reprenaient…Le projet revenait à la vie.


	18. I will find you my love

Miirci de lire cette fic qui apparemment à été commencé en 2008 o_O Je savais qu'elle était vieille cette fic, mais à ce point. J'ai regardé la date de création du fichier. 5/12/2008...Juste waw ! Je m'en rappelle même pas ! La preuve que d'être fan de cette série c'est pour la vie :D

Bref un nouveau chap' ! J'ai décidé d'accélérer un peu les choses ! Qui va mourir, qui va vivre ? Tout ça dans les prochains chapitres...

* * *

Le bruit d'une sonnerie fit revenir le caméléon à la conscience. Il grimaça sous la douleur provenant de son crâne et avec lenteur, décrocha son portable qui sonnait en boucle.

- Ha enfin ! s'exclama une voix à l'autre bout. Alors comment va-t-elle ?

- Em'…Ils nous ont retrouvés. Le Centre, ils savaient qu'on était là l'informa t-il en sortant comme il put du véhicule.

- Quoi ?!

- Ils ont Parker. Je les suivis mais ils m'ont tiré dessus et j'ai fini dans le fossé.

- T'es sur haut-parleur maintenant.

- Jarod, es-tu blessé ? l'interrogea le psy.

- J'ai une égratignure à la tête. Rien de grave. Broots, je veux que vous retraciez leur parcours en piratant les caméras des villes. Piratez ce qu'il faudra. La NSA, le FBI même le Pentagone s'il le faut mais trouvez les !

- Je m'y mets tout de suite ! lança l'informaticien en courant vers la salle où ils avaient installé tout leur matériel.

- Ethan, j'vais avoir besoin d'un ticket de retour. Il lui donna sa position et son jeune frère partit aussitôt. Papa, j'ai placé une puce de repérage dans le collier qu'elle a autour du cou. Le problème c'est qu'il ne transmet pas sous terre. Va sur mon ordinateur, ouvre le programme de triangulation et active la puce. S'ils sont encore sur la route, elle devrait nous donner leur position.

- On va la trouver et la récupérer fils, je te le promets.

- Je sais. Em', j'ai besoin que tu contactes Rachel à l'hôpital et lui raconte tout ce que je viens de te dire. Dis lui que son interne est une taupe du Centre et qu'elle le retienne jusqu'à mon arrivée.

- Je m'en occupe !

Charles exécuta les ordres de son fils, hélas, la puce activée n'était pas détectable. Jarod intérieurement jura qu'il allait les faire payer pour ça. Emily prévint Rachel et celle-ci fit tout pour retenir son interne en lui donnant du boulot à gauche, à droite. Elle cacha ce qu'elle savait si bien, qu'il ne se douta de rien. Broots avec l'aide de Debbie et de Margaret, remontait peu à peu le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Ethan récupéra son frère au bord de la route et fonça tout droit vers l'établissement hospitalier.

Quand ils débarquèrent, ils se forcèrent à paraitre calmes. Rachel leur indiqua où se trouver l'homme. Jarod l'empoigna et le jeta dans la première chambre vide à portée. L'interne se retrouva plaqué à la porte, le bras du caméléon en travers de la gorge, le souffle coupé.

- Où est-elle ?! hurla Jarod, hors de lui.

- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parler arriva à dire l'autre entre deux souffles.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je sais que tu bosses pour le Centre. Où est Parker ?! Où est ce qu'ils l'ont emmenée ?!

- Jarod intervint Ethan, laisse le respirer. La prise sur la gorge de l'interne se desserra un peu.

- Où est-elle ? prononça le génie en détachant chaque mot.

- Je ne sais pas….Je devais simplement les prévenir si vous veniez, c'est tout…

- Vous mentez l'accusa Ethan. Vous savez quelque chose. Dites le nous et on épargnera peut-être votre triste vie.

- Pitié, ne me tuez pas trembla l'interne. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais….Les hommes en noir ont parlé d'une planque dans un quartier. Une planque souterraine.

- Quel quartier ?

Le jeune homme avoua tout et leur donna le quartier exact. Sans un mot de plus, les deux frères foncèrent à la voiture et appelèrent leur père. Un peu de renforts ne serait pas de trop. Le major chargea sa propre voiture d'armes et partit les rejoindre. Le Centre allait payer pour toutes ces années et toutes ces horreurs. Le quartier était abandonné. Pas un chat. Ils s'avancèrent tout les trois, une arme à la main, prudemment. Il n'y avait qu'un seul immeuble qui paraissait avoir été visité il y avait peu. D'un hochement de tête, ils se suivirent. La porte blindée du sol-sous s'ouvrait avec un code crypté. En expert, Jarod ouvrit le boitier et bidouilla les fils. La porte s'ouvrit en un bip. L'endroit semblait désert. Ils y découvrirent plusieurs salles, des appareils médicaux de tous types, des armoires emplies de flacons en tous genres. Dans une des salles, isur le lit, il tomba sur un objet brillant. Une bague. La bague de sa mère ! Elle ne l'enlevait jamais. Il passa sa main sur les draps, encore chauds.

- Elle était là. Elle était là y'a pas longtemps.

- Il n'y rien ici Jarod dit Charles avec un visage peiné.

- Elle était là soutint son fils. J'ai trouvé ça, la bague de sa mère. Elle ne la retire jamais.

- Ça veut dire qu'on n'est pas loin d'eux. Ils vont faire une erreur. Ils en font toujours. Une erreur et on saura où ils sont assura Ethan avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Dans une autre planque souterraine, un peu plus loin, la jeune femme revenait doucement à elle. Elle plissa les yeux sous la lumière éblouissante et distingua la forme d'un homme près d'elle.

- Jarod ? murmura-t-elle, encore endormie.

La personne ricana diaboliquement et se pencha sur elle.

- Mauvaise pioche sœurette.

- Lyle…Espèce de... commença Parker en se débattant. Elle constata que des sangles retenant ses membres. Hum…Elle eut comme un air de déjà vu…

- Nah nah nah…C'est pas gentil d'insulter la famille. On est ta famille Parker, que tu le veuille ou non. Et cet enfant, est aussi diabolique que nous. Elle rendra au Centre sa gloire passée. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas rester encore un peu en vie. Juste le temps pour nous de finaliser le produit.

- Quel produit ? Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire sale monstre ?! s'écria t-elle en tirant sur les sangles.

- A toi, rien. A ma nièce par contre…

Un homme passa la porte pour informer Lyle de l'arrivée de son invité. Ce dernier acquiesça.

- Bienvenue en Enfer chère sœur. Ou devrais-je dire, re-bienvenue ? lui balança t-il avec un sourire mauvais en sortant de la pièce.

Plus tard, une infirmière vint lui administrer un sédatif sous ses yeux horrifié. Lyle organisa son transport jusqu'à la prochaine étape. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire tout le trajet jusqu'à Blue Cove d'un seul coup. Cela attirerait trop l'attention. Le lendemain, Jarod et les autres mirent la main sur l'autre planque. Encore une fois vide. Ils avaient une étape de retard une fois de plus. Apparemment, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient quitté cet endroit. Dans cette même journée, Parker reçut plusieurs injections d'un produit inconnu. Quand elle chercha à savoir, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. La panique la gagnait d'heures en heures. Elle se trouvait impuissante et à leur merci. Elle priait pour que son compagnon se dépêche de venir la sauver de cette situation. Jarod l'avait trouvée une fois, il pouvait le faire encore cette fois là. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, les infirmières lui injectèrent plusieurs doses du produit inconnu en intraveineuse sous les yeux impatient de son frère. Pour le moment, elle se ne ressentait rien, comme si leurs injections ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Elle savait pourtant que c'était une bombe à retardement, sinon Lyle n'aurait pas cet air aussi réjoui. Elle s'étonna quand elle constata que Raines était absent. Le maitre du Centre régnait donc sur d'autres projets dans le dos de son fils….Durant tout ce temps, elle resta attachée au lit blanc, incapable de bouger. On venait la faire boire et manger un truc de temps à autres. En dehors de cela, elle fixait inlassablement le plafond blanc. Elle continuait de parler à sa fille qui bougeait dans son ventre. Elle lui chuchotait qu'elles allaient s'en sortir. Que Jarod viendrait pour elles.

Lyle qui croyait tout contrôler, qui croyait avoir établi le plan parfait en renforçait la sécurité et les protocoles de sorties, eut tort. Son plan consistait à attendre quelques jours avant de déplacer à nouveau la jeune femme enceinte. Impatient, il accéléra leur départ à l'après-midi du jour même et agrandit la distance à parcourir jusqu'à la prochaine étape. Il ne savait pas que cela le mènerait à sa perte….

Jarod, la tête entre les bras devant son ordi, entendit un bip résonné. Il releva la tête d'un coup et vit apparaitre un point sur l'écran. Parker était à nouveau sur terre et non sous la surface. Ils devaient faire vite ! Le temps pressait. Ensembles, la famille concocta un plan au millimètre près. Chacun avait une tâche à accomplir pour que tout se déroule comme prévu. Margaret devait appeler la police à un moment précis du plan, Broots serait leur soutien électronique et leurs yeux. Sydney ainsi que Charles, Ethan et Emily se chargeraient du personnel présent tandis qu'il chercherait la jeune femme. Chacun eut une oreillette et une arme avec plusieurs recharges. D'un air entendu, ils exécutèrent le plan prévu. Les armes possédaient des fléchettes tranquillisantes au grand dam de Charles qui aurait voulu utiliser des balles. Mais ils n'étaient pas des meurtriers, non, pas eux. Du coup les gardes ne comprirent rien à ce qu'ils leur arrivaient et tombèrent comme des mouches. L'informaticien neutralisa les caméras en un tour de main et les informa d'un terrain dégagé. Jarod courait à travers les couloirs gris, parcourait les salles qui sentaient la javel, mais ne trouvait pas la femme qu'il aimait. Dans un dernier espoir, sachant qu'il risquait gros, il se mit à crier son nom. Lorsqu'il distingua une faible voix qui disait « ici », il se précipita. Le caméléon décrocha tous les fils auxquels elle était reliée et l'aida à se relever. Parker avait reçu une injection moins d'heure auparavant, elle voyait trouble et la pièce tournait.

- Jarod…

- Oui mon amour, c'est moi souffla t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Que t-on-t-ils donné ?!

- Je n'en sais rien bafouilla-t-elle en manquant de s'effondrer. Jarod la rattrapa à temps.

- On doit te sortir de là. Tu crois que tu peux marcher ?

Elle hocha la tête faiblement. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et les mena aux autres. Ethan et son père restèrent à l'arrière du groupe pour couvrir tout le monde. Comme convenu, Margaret appela la police qui débarqua à l'instant même où ils démarraient en trombe et s'éloignaient à grande vitesse du lieu en question. Jarod et Parker dans une voiture et les autres dans celle d'Ethan. Pour éviter de se faire suivre, ils se séparèrent à un carrefour. Les uns comme les autres prirent de nombreux détours pour semer quiconque tentant de les suivre. Lorsque Lyle, en grande conversation avec son invité au moment des faits, fut mit au courant. Il rentra dans une colère noire et tua d'une balle l'homme porteur de la nouvelle.

Jarod, voyant l'état de sa jeune femme décida de s'arrêter dans un des appartements qu'il possédait dans la ville qu'il traversait. Parker, dans les vapes, ne se rendit pas compte de son environnement et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, à bout de force, elle sombra dans les bras de son compagnon qui se hâta de la déposer sur le lit et de vérifier son état. Le produit semblait puiser dans sa force et leur fuite n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Jarod voulut savoir ce qu'était le fameux liquide qu'ils lui avaient donné. Avec un pincement au cœur, il ressortit son équipement de chimiste du placard, fit une prise de sang à Parker et commença son travail de recherche tout en veillant sur elle et sur le bébé. Lorsqu'il eut les résultats, rien n'avait de sens. Il ne comprenait rien, totalement dépassé. Cette substance n'avait pas d'origine ! Impossible qu'elle soit le fruit d'une création humaine, c'était tout bonnement irréalisable. Mais alors que diable était ce truc ? Cela tuait Parker ou au contraire l'aidait ? Il n'en savait cure. L'effroi dans l'âme, il se sentait inutile, impuissant. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elle revienne à elle. Si, elle revenait à elle….et cela non plus, il n'en savait rien…


	19. The ritual

Là, ça va commencer à devenir intéressant...Qui va vivre ? Qui va mourir ?

* * *

Parker revint à elle au bout de trois jours. Trois jours d'intense panique pour Jarod qui ne savait que faire ou quoi lui administrer pour la faire revenir vers lui. Elle ouvrit faiblement et doucement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus à l'hôpital…Elle se redressa comme elle put sur le lit. Le caméléon dans l'autre pièce certain d'avoir entendu du bruit entra et fut immensément soulagé de la voir réveiller. Il se précipita à ses cotés.

- Jarod ? Mais qu'est ce que...On est où là ? On n'est plus à l'hôpital ? dit-elle faiblement tandis qu'il lui calait un coussin dans le dos.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? l'interrogea t-il soudain angoissé.

- Je me souviens que tu étais dans ma chambre et tu es sorti pour prendre un café. Et je me réveille là….Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit-elle rapidement en voyant l'expression de son homme.

- Le Centre nous a retrouvés. Ils t'ont emmenée dans plusieurs de leurs planques avant que je n'arrive à te localiser. Ça a pris trois jours….Et tu es restée dans un état inconscient les trois jours suivant. Tu n'as aucun souvenir ?

- Non. Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- La puce dans ton collier. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risques et j'avais raison. Comment tu te sens ?

- J'en sais rien….Je suis toujours en vie c'est déjà ça. Le bébé ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en posant une de ses mains sur son abdomen.

- Pour ce que j'ai pu constater, elle va bien la rassura Jarod en posant sa main sur la sienne. C'est une battante, tout comme sa mère…

Parker soupira de soulagement en sentant sa fille frapper les parois de son ventre avec ses pieds. Avec un sourire, elle caressa l'endroit du dernier coup. Elle nota la fatigue et l'inquiétude sur les traits de son compagnon. Certain qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis trois jours.

- T'as une sale tête lui fit-elle remarquer, la préoccupation grandissante. Il émit un rire sans joie.

- La tienne n'est pas mieux… Je dois prévenir les autres. Mon père, Emily et Ethan ont eu un peu de mal a semé le Centre après ton sauvetage. Ils doivent être rentrés sains et saufs maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas te ramener là-bas, ça aurait pu avoir des conséquences. Maintenant que tu es revenue parmi nous, on peut les rejoindre.

Comme prévu, ils prirent deux jours pour récupérer et finalement, purent rejoindre les autres. Tous furent soulagés de les voir rentrer. Ethan leur aurait bien laissé du temps pour se poser hélas il n'y en avait plus. Ils devaient libérer le bébé de la noirceur qui résidait en lui. Il décida de ne pas mentir à sa sœur lorsqu'il lui présenta le collier. Il lui passa autour du cou quand elle comprit son importance. Ethan secoua la tête,ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Mary Linston lui avait confirmé par ligné sécurisée qu'elle avait contacté les descendants. Ceux-ci après de nombreuses hésitations justifiées, acceptèrent de prendre le risque de venir à découvert afin d'accomplir le rituel qui pourrait sauver la vie de la jeune femme et de son bébé. Charles, Ethan et Debbie se relayèrent pour expliquer au couple ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Ils furent surpris de savoir que Debbie faisait partie du plan depuis le début et qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne pouvait pas, la jeune fille avait reçu l'ordre express de ne dévoiler ce qu'elle savait qu'à un moment bien précis. Le cœur de Jarod loupa un battement en l'entendant dire qu'il y avait peut-être une solution pour sauver sa compagne lors de la naissance. Le risque demeurerait très grand, pourtant l'un comme l'autre avait conscience qu'il s'agissait surement de la dernière option possible. Debbie raconta comment se déroulerait le rituel et qui avait le droit d'y assister. Tout devait se passer à un endroit précis à un moment donné. Seuls les descendants des mages ainsi que Parker et Debbie pourraient se trouver à l'endroit même. Broots crut s'étouffer en entendant sa fille expliquer que sa présence était obligatoire. Selon Mary Linston, le gardien ou la gardienne faisait office de bouclier durant l'opération, il protégeait la vie de la personne. Il transmettait son énergie vitale à celui ou celle qu'il avait juré de protéger. Parker refusa violemment qu'elle se mette en danger. La jeune fille usa de toute sa détermination, de tout son caractère pour leur montrer qu'elle ne laissait le choix à personne. Elle avait été choisie pour cela et elle ne reculerait devant rien. Si le prix était sa vie, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. L'ardeur de sa détermination étonna tout le monde. Le sujet était clos, elle irait. Mary s'était mise d'accord sur une date avec les descendants, dans deux jours. Dans deux jours, peut-être l'histoire allait-elle changer ?

Les deux jours secouèrent les habitants de la maison. La tension régnait, le stress ajouté n'arrangeait rien. Tous espéraient en silence que le cours du destin serait modifié. Le jour du départ, Margaret serra fort la jeune femme contre elle en lui soufflant que tout se passerait bien. Charles fit de même. Le cœur de Sydney se serra lorsqu'elle l'étreignit. Le psy ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le front de la brune en murmurant un « Revenez nous vite ». Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui avait souri. Une accolade à l'informaticien angoissé par le décision de sa fille puis elle monta dans la voiture qu'elle partageait avec Jarod tandis qu'Ethan et Debbie partait avec celle de ce dernier. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à la maison de Mary Linston. Et de là, ils roulèrent encore pour atteindre un endroit désert. Lorsque le groupe descendit de voiture, ils se retrouvèrent devant une vieille bâtisse qui ne portait aucune inscription, aucun dessin.

- Venez leur dit Mary en traversant de nombreux couloirs puis plusieurs escaliers.

Arrivés devant une porte en bois, à un niveau souterrain, ils stoppèrent. À partir de là, seuls ne pouvaient entrer que Parker et Debbie. La brune se tourna vers la jeune fille, lui offrant une dernière chance de se rétracter.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

- Je n'ai jamais aussi sûre de toute ma vie. Je fais ce qu'il faut confirma la jeune en hochant la tête. Parker serra sa main dans la sienne.

Debbie passa la porte après de brefs étreintes avec le caméléon et Ethan. La cérémonie ne pouvait se faire dans leurs vêtements actuels. Il leur fallait revêtir une longue robe blanche, évoquant la pureté souhaitée.

Jarod eut du mal de lâcher la jeune femme.

- Quand tout sera fini, je t'en prie, restez en vie d'accord ?

- Je te promets qu'on ira bien tenta t-elle pour le rassurer. En vérité, elle essayait aussi de se convaincre d'un tel fait. Quoi qu'il se passe, jure que tu ne franchiras pas cette porte.

- Je jure murmura t-il à contrecœur. Ma chérie fit-il en s'adressant au ventre de Parker, il faut que tu te battes d'accord ? Il faut que tu restes en vie et dans la lumière….D'accord ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Sauves ta maman mon ange…

Il l'embrassa longuement avant de finalement la laisser franchir la porte. Lorsqu'elle entra, Debbie en robe blanche était allongée sur une table de pierre au centre d'un cercle. Il s'agissait en vérité d'un pentacle. Chaque descendant était voilé de blanc et donc non reconnaissable. Chacun se tenait sur une branche du pentacle et attendait. Il eut une sixième personne qui lui indiqua la robe et la pièce adjacente. Parker souffla un bon coup avant de s'allonger, habillée de blanc sur la table. Debbie esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant… La sixième personne vint se placer entre les deux tables et attacha un bout de fil soigneusement tissé à un de leur poignet. Ce fil serait le lien de vie. Le silence tomba et les incantations commencèrent. Parker ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient mais ressentait quelque chose d'étrange.

Ils prononçaient les mêmes incantations encore et encore, avec toujours plus de force. De l'autre coté de la porte, Jarod tournait en rond, la peur au ventre. Ethan ne cachait pas la sienne non plus. Ils se lancèrent un regard effaré en entendant un cri de douleur très distinct. Parker !

Dans la pièce, ils parlaient de plus en plus vite tandis que les cris de la jeune femme redoublaient. Son corps se soulevait de lui-même au rythme de leurs voix. Debbie s'affaiblissait de minute en minute, elle sentait sa force la quitter petit à petit. Derrière la porte, Mary et Ethan empêchaient le caméléon de pénétrer dans l'autre pièce. Jarod n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé de toute sa vie. Ethan réussit à le raisonner au bout de plusieurs minutes. La respiration saccadée, les yeux fermés, la sueur perlait au front de la jeune femme dont les cris résonnaient toujours dans les murs. Elle ressentit comme un happement et ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. De son ventre sortait comme un filet de brouillard noir….Les mages accélérèrent la vitesse de prononciation ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur puis d'un coup, plus rien. Plus aucune souffrance. Le filet de noirceur tournoyait au dessus d'elle et elle distingua un cri aigue avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le néant…Debbie avait depuis longtemps sombré dans l'inconscience, son pouls battait faiblement mais était toujours présent. Un dernier regard au plafond et elle s'abandonna à l'inconscience à son tour.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent à elles deux heures plus tard, il régnait un calme plat. Il ne restait plus qu'elles deux dans la pièce. Debbie dont les forces étaient revenues descendit de la table de pierre la première et vint s'assurer que son amie allait bien. Elles prirent quelques minutes pour se remettre de leurs émotions puis remirent leurs vêtements chacune leur tour. Quand Jarod vit la porte s'ouvrir, il crut défaillir. Il rencontra des yeux azurs familiers et une expression fatiguée mais plus légère que d'ordinaire. Il la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il put, évacuant l'angoisse qui le tenaillait depuis des heures.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on irait bien…lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille.

- J'ai cru devenir fou en t'entendant crier…J'ai failli briser ma promesse…Vous étiez là dedans depuis sept heures l'informa t-il.

- Sept heures ?! s'exclama la jeune fille à qui les couleurs revenaient peu à peu.

- Je suis ravie que tout se soit bien passé intervint Mary avec un sourire. Puisse cela avoir été favorable et puissiez vous vivre pour notre salut à tous…

Ethan et Debbie ramenèrent Mary chez elle avant de rentrer. La brune raconta tout ce qu'elle avait aperçu, la salle, le filet de brouillard, à son compagnon qui écoutait attentivement tout en garder les yeux sur la route devant lui. Il ne put supprimer le choc de son visage. Cela paraissait tellement fou… La nuit commençait à tomber, ils préfèrent s'arrêter à l'appartement qu'ils avaient occupé précédemment. Ils prévinrent les membres e leur famille de leur arrêt provisoire et poussèrent un ouf de soulagement en apprenant que leur frère et la jeune fille étaient déjà rentrés. Aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, la jeune femme succomba au sommeil, le rituel avait puisé dans sa force plus qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé. Elle remercia intérieurement Ethan pour le collier qui lui permettait de récupérer à une allure rapide. Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle allait passer seraient plus que bénéfiques. L'espoir persistant dans son cœur, elle sentit le caméléon se blottir davantage contre elle. Elle discerna la chaleur de sa main sur son ventre et endormie, esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle devait continuer de croire que tout pouvait changer à son avantage.

Le lendemain, en voyant dix heures sur le réveil, elle se leva vite-fait et décida de déjeuner après sa douche. L'eau chaude finit de la réveiller complètement et la détendit même un peu. Son homme devait être levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Habillée et marchant vers la cuisine, l'odeur du café et des pancakes lui chatouilla les narines. Affamée, elle hâta le pas vers sa destination. Quelque chose la fit s'arrêter brusquement. Elle reprit son avancée en chassant ses pensées stressantes. Elle arriva à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Jarod apparemment lisait le journal en se resservant une tasse de café. Devant la normalité d'une telle vue, son sourire s'agrandit. Pourtant, il ne fut que de courte durée…

- Jarod ! s'écria t-elle en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement, une main sous son ventre.

Il posa sa tasse, lâcha le journal et accourut près d'elle, l'agitation grandissante.

- Je crois qu'elle arrive…arriva t-elle à dire entre deux respirations.

A cet instant, le caméléon d'ordinaire si organisé, si prévoyant, se figea. Les choses ne devaient pas se passer de cette façon là et surtout pas maintenant.


	20. A painful birth & broken lives

Le grand moment est arrivé...

Laissez-moi vos impressions et tout okay ? Là j'ai l'impression de publier dans le vent...Pas génial et surtout ça ne m'encourage pas à continuer. Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;)

* * *

Recouvrant ses esprits, il la fit s'allonger sur le lit et entreprit de vérifier si le travail commençait vraiment ou si ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Lorsqu'il retira les gants en latex et que Parker vit alors son visage, elle sut.

- Elle arrive vraiment…

- Tu as déjà perdu les eaux…

- Comment c'est possible ?! Je l'aurais senti, j'aurai…s'arrêta-t-elle d'un coup alors qu'elle reposait contre la tête du lit, calée sur des oreillers.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu crois que c'est possible que je les ai perdues pendant que je prenais une douche ?! s'écria la jeune femme, l'angoisse atteignant un autre niveau.

- C'est la seule explication possible, sinon, tu l'aurais senti. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire si ce n'est attendre…

Jarod voyait son visage traverser toutes les émotions. De la joie à la peur en passant par le stress. Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle sur le lit. Elle avait peur. Toutes les futures mères en face d'accoucher avaient peur pourtant, dans son cas, elle avait une autre raison d'avoir peur. Et si le rituel n'avait pas marché ? Et si….Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa son front, une main sur sa joue.

- Tout ira bien. Elle va faire son entrée au monde, et vous irez toutes les deux parfaitement bien tenta-t-il pour la réconforter. Il se refusait de croire qu'elle pouvait mourir. Non, pas elle, pas après tout cela.

- J'espère que tu as raison….Elle grimaça sous la douleur. Tu ne peux pas me donner quelque chose pour la douleur ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle serrait les dents sous une nouvelle contraction.

- J'ai bien peur que non répondit-il navré. Il savait que la douleur d'un accouchement naturel était immense. Hélas, il ne pouvait rien lui administrer. Il n'avait rien sous la main pour lui faire une péridurale et de toute façon, il ne pouvait risquer à créer un choc avec le produit que le Centre lui avait injecté.

- Génial…Combien de temps à ton avis ?

- Je ne peux pas dire. Ça peut prendre deux heures comme deux jours. Ça dépend de ton corps et du bébé…

- Je ne pourrais pas supporter deux jours comme ça…non….je ne pourrais pas…

Des larmes de frustration et de peur perlèrent à ses yeux bleus, elle les chassa rageusement. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour accoucher dans un hôpital, avec un équipement adapté, avec une péridurale…sans malédiction, sans prophétie, juste elle, Jarod et leur petite fille….Hélas…

- Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Souviens-toi, tu es Melle Parker, tu peux tout faire…

Ce qu'il avait cherché à faire fonctionna et elle laissa échapper des rires qui allégèrent son angoisse. Jarod avait raison, elle était une Parker. Elle avait la force en elle. Pour le moment, il lui conseilla de marcher si elle souhaitait que tout soit fini au plus vite. Elle suivit ses conseils et marchait dans tout l'appartement en se tenant au mur lorsqu'elle la douleur frappait. Le caméléon la regardait parcourir les pièces, la douleur marquée sur ses traits. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre la douleur. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était être là pour elle, la rassurer, lui montrer qu'elle ne traversait pas l'épreuve seule. Au bout de trois heures, les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus violentes, l'obligeant à rester allongée. Margaret ne lui avait t-elle pas dit que pour un premier, le travail durait toujours plusieurs heures ? Le cœur du génie se serrait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait gémir ou crier sous la douleur. Lorsqu'il la réexamina deux heures encore plus tard, il constata qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps. Il lui tapotait le front avec un linge froid quand elle l'envoya chercher la valise dans le coffre de la voiture. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit les vêtements nécessaires à l'habillage de leur petite fille. Elle sourit en le voyant fondre devant les toutes petites chaussettes roses. Être père serait tellement naturel pour lui…

Le téléphone portable sonna, il décrocha. Tellement pris par l'événement, qu'il en avait oublié de prévenir sa famille…Désormais au courant, Ethan et Emily voulaient venir au plus vite, mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, la bataille serait finie tandis que sa mère et Sydney lui dirent passer un message pour la jeune femme. Les cris de Parker l'obligèrent à raccrocher. Le moment était venu. Leur bébé allait venir au monde, pas de la façon qu'ils avaient prévu mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible….

Positionné au pied du lit, gants aux mains, linges prêts autour de lui, il lia son regard au sien.

- Tout va bien se passer…lui assura le caméléon en hochant la tête. En un rien de temps, tout sera fini et tu la tiendras dans tes bras. Je te le promets dit-il sincère. Tu respires bien et quand tu sens une contraction arriver, tu bloques ta respiration et pousses de toutes tes forces, okay ?

Elle acquiesça et ne put retenir le hurlement de douleur de s'échapper lorsqu'elle sentit la contraction la frapper de plein fouet. La sueur perlant à son front, elle poussait comme elle pouvait en se repliant sur son ventre. Elle relâcha et haletante, inspira et expira plusieurs fois rapidement.

- Tu t'en sors bien…Respires, bloques….

Elle recommença une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, quatrième…Elle se fatiguait vite et avait l'impression que le bébé ne descendait pas.

- Elle bouge pas Jarod ! Elle… s'alarma la jeune femme.

- Elle descend très bien….Je peux te dire qu'elle a déjà des cheveux lui avoua t-il avec un grand sourire heureux.

- Tu vois sa tête ? hoqueta Parker, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui…Tu es prête ?

Rassemblant tout son courage, elle passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et tira sur ses bras en poussant de toutes ses forces. La douleur la faisait hurler comme jamais. Deux contractions plus tard et elle sentit sa fille quitter son corps avant d'entendre son premier cri. Jarod l'avait enveloppée rapidement dans la serviette qu'il avait sur les genoux. Il coupa le cordon ombilical avec un ciseau stérilisé et tâcha de nettoyer sa fille comme il pouvait. Il se débarrassa des gants et les larmes aux yeux, il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui mourait d'impatience de voir son bébé. Il lui déposa le nouveau-né encore ensanglanté qui s'époumonait dans les bras et vit naitre sur son visage une douceur et un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais vu…

- Hey bébé murmura la brune en caressant du doigt la petite joue de sa fille qui s'était tu au moment où elle avait rejoint les bras de sa mère. Ho Jarod…elle est…

- Elle est parfaite termina t-il la gorge serrée par l'émotion, les yeux fixés sur son bébé.

- Elle l'est….

Elle releva la tête vers son compagnon et lui offrit un sourire heureux. Celui-ci se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. La naissance de leur petite fille signifiait tellement de choses. Une nouvelle vie, un nouvel amour à protéger et du bonheur plus que leurs cœurs n'en avaient jamais rêvés.

- Je t'aime…souffla la jeune mère en se reculant.

- Je t'aime répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils focalisèrent leur attention sur le paquet dans les bras de la jeune femme en se lançant des sourires et des regards emplis d'amour et de joie.

- On devrait lui choisir un prénom…

- Que dis-tu de…Nevaeh ?

- C'est parfait…Qu'est ce tu en dis, petit ange ?

Le bébé leva les yeux vers ses parents, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma tout en serrant le poing.

- Elle a l'air d'accord rigola Jarod, les faisant rire tout les deux. Elle a tes yeux…Ce bleu azur que j'aime tant…

- Tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus quand ils naissent, la couleur change au bout d'un certain temps…

- J'espère qu'elle les garderas bleus….

- Je l'espère au…Il y a quelque chose qui va pas… Prends-la fit Parker soudainement, la peur au ventre, en transférant le bébé dans les bras du caméléon. Je crois que….mon cœur…ralentit….Je crois que….

- Non non non non ! s'exclama Jarod en mettant deux doigts vers sa carotide. Restes éveillée ! Tu m'entends restes éveillée !

Son pouls faiblissait à vue d'œil. La tète renversée en arrière, elle se sentait partir. Malgré tout, elle allait mourir…

- Prends soin de notre fille….dis lui que je l'aime…dis lui….que je suis désolée…Dis lui….que sa mère l'aime…

- Tu lui dirais toi-même !

- Je vais mourir Jarod….On le sait tout les deux…Mon cœur va s'arrêter dans peu….Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps arriva t-elle à prononcer entre deux respirations difficiles.

- J'ai besoin de toi ! Elle a besoin de toi ! Restes avec moi ! Je t'en prie supplia t-il, les larmes roulant sur son visage T'as pas le droit de nous abandonner…Pas maintenant…

- Dis lui….que je l'aime….

Les doigts toujours dans son cou, il sentait son cœur arriver à une fin, à un dernier battement…Le mal ne pouvait simplement juste gagner ! Il refusait de le croire ! Le destin n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça, pas à un moment où le meilleur commençait…

- Je t'ai….m…

Son dernier souffle de vie s'échappa de son corps avec ses derniers mots. Les yeux bleus se fermèrent. Le silence tomba. Mortel, destructeur. C'était la fin d'une histoire…la fin d'une vie…la fin d'un espoir.

- Non non non non ! cria-t-il encore et encore, sa main libre sur la joue de son amour perdu.

Et la réalisation frappa, violente, sans échappatoire. Il s'effondra sous le poids du coup mortel porté à son cœur. Nevaeh ne disait rien, restait calme dans les bras de son père, ignorante de la tragédie qui venait de s'abattre autour d'elle.

- Reviens-moi ne cessait-il de lui souffler en caressant son visage. Je t'en prie mon amour, reviens vers nous….Je t'aime….Je t'aime…Monica reviens je t'en prie….Je t'en supplie, t'as pas le droit de nous lâcher ! Tu m'entends ! T'as pas le droit !

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes….La vie avait pris un tournant il y avait maintenant une demi-heure. Une demi-heure qu'il réfutait la possibilité de l'avoir perdue à tout jamais. Le visage inondé de larmes, il baissa la tête, vaincu. Vaincu par la prophétie, vaincu par un destin écrit et mortel, vaincu par la folie des hommes. Enfoui dans sa douleur, il n'entendait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien que la perte…

Quelques minutes plus tard, un geste dans ses cheveux lui fit relever la tête…

- Elle m'a sauvé…murmura une voix familière.

- Tu…Tu…

- Je… eut-elle le temps de dire avant qu'il ne prenne possession de ses lèvres en un baiser désespéré afin d'être certain qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

Il l'embrassa avec tout ce qu'il avait. Avec ce qu'il venait de vivre. À bout de souffle, il se recula et plongea dans le regard dans lequel il aimait tant se noyer. Ils passèrent les dix minutes suivantes à se retrouver, à essayer de croire que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. La sonnerie du portable de Jarod troubla leur retrouvailles…Il décrocha avec des sanglots encore dans la voix. Son père. Il l'informa de la naissance de sa petite-fille ce qui le réjouit évidemment. Jarod omit la « mort » de Parker. Son père lui annonça à son tour une nouvelle. Moins heureuse, plus définitive. Il se tourna, la stupeur sur ses traits, vers son ancienne chasseresse, qui serrait leur bébé contre elle en lui parlant. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son expression.

- Quelque chose est arrivé là bas….C'est Sydney….Il…Il….Il est mort annonça-t-il, n'y croyant pas lui-même.

* * *

Le prénom Nevaeh, si vous inversez les lettres, donne "Heaven" qui vient de l'anglais pour dire "paradis". Je ne l'ai pas choisi au hasard...

Chacun le prononce comme il veut, mais dans mon cas j'aime pensé que ça se dit comme ça : "Né-va-é"

Allez on me laisse de la motivation pour continuer à écrire maintenant en écrivant quelque dans le cadre juste en dessous ^^


	21. Tenderness

Vu que c'est Pâques, je vous offre ce très court passage rempli de tendresse, donc attention fluff à fond dans ce chapitre !

Après une telle nouvelle (La mort de Sydney), un peu de tendresse en famille, ça fait du bien ^^ Mais n'ayez crainte, on va revenir dans le vif de l'action au prochain chapitre ;)

Ho, concernant le prénom de Parker, si vous regardez l'épisode 12 de la saison 4 en VOST, pas en français, vous constaterez qu'il s'agit bien de ce prénom là. Le prête en la voyant devant lui, l'appelle par son prénom, donc je n'invente rien de ce coté là ;)

Je compte sur vos impressions !

* * *

L'annonce de la mort de leur ami, mentor et presque père leur déchira le cœur. Dire qu'ils pensaient un court instant, que tout était parfait, que le bonheur était complet…Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, les larmes au bord des yeux, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut la petite Nevaeh qui brisa ce silence cruel en laissant échapper des pleurs. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus désormais si ce n'était s'occuper de leur petite fille. Retrouvant leurs esprits, Jarod s'occupa d'abord de la jeune femme puis une fois fait, termina de débarrasser sa fille du sang sur sa peau et l'habilla. Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu le coup en mettant cette valise toute prête dans la voiture…Émerveillé par sa fragilité, le jeune papa touchait sa fille avec une extrêmement précaution et une infinie douceur. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre et qu'elle vit leur bébé habillé du pyjama blanc avec quelques cœurs bleus brodés dessus, son visage s'éclaira et attendrie, elle le laissa s'asseoir à sa gauche sur le lit. Encore sous le choc de toutes les émotions qui la traversaient et qui se contredisaient, la jeune mère posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle esquissa un sourire à un tel geste et se focalisa sur sa fille dans les bras de son père.

- Crois-le ou non, elle est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie chuchota t-elle en caressant la petite main du bébé.

- Oh, je te crois. Ce n'était pas prévu, on a été imprudents mais je ne regrette rien…

- Ça serait arrivé à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon. Soit on aurait choisi le moment ou ce serait arrivé en surprise, de la même façon que ça s'est passé là. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Y'a eu plusieurs fois où on n'a pas fait gaffe…Et avec la façon que t'as de me sauter dessus sans prévenir dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, je suis juste surprise de ne pas être tombée enceinte avant…

- Moi je te saute dessus sans prévenir ? répéta Jarod avec le même sourire. Je ne t'ai jamais entendue te plaindre…

- C'est vrai concéda la jeune femme, amusée.

Plus tard, pendant que le caméléon changeait les draps du lit, elle établissait la liste des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas pour la petite et qu'il devrait aller acheter. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus la liste s'allongeait…Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais un bébé avait besoin de beaucoup de choses. Elle se lava tout de même avant qu'il parte, afin d'effacer les traces de l'accouchement sur sa peau. Une heure plus tard, assise et bien calée contre le dossier du lit, elle observait sa petite Nevaeh en détail. La courbe de son nez, ses touts petits doigts. Lorsque Jarod rentra une heure et quelques plus tard, il découvrit dans la chambre un tableau qui lui coupa le souffle. Il resta là, à l'encadrement de la porte, à admirer. Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua sa présence et lui lança un sourire.

- Elle pleurait, je savais pas quoi faire…C'est après que j'ai compris qu'elle avait surement faim expliqua la jeune femme tandis que le bébé continuait de téter le sein de sa mère. T'as tout trouvé ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout. J'ai vérifié trois fois. Je me suis peut-être un peu lâché sur les vêtements et les nounours avoua-t-il en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

Elle rigola doucement, pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas ? Cette petite fille allait être pourrie gâtée et pas seulement par son père. Ses grands-parents, sa tante et son oncle ne s'en priveraient surement pas.

Le couple s'était mis d'accord avec le reste de la famille sur le jour de leur retour. Dans trois jours. Le temps que les jeunes parents s'habituent à leur nouveau train de vie, enfin surtout aux nuits courtes. Tous exprimèrent leur hâte de rencontrer la nouvelle arrivante dans la famille et surtout son prénom, ses parents n'ayant rien voulu dévoiler. Étrangement, ils prirent le rythme assez rapidement. Au bout de deux jours, ils avaient déjà les nouvelles habitudes ancrées en eux. Le jour de leur départ fut assez mouvementé. Ils devaient partir en début d'après-midi pourtant le matin, rien n'était prêt. Ils s'étaient réveilles aux pleurs de leur fille vers cinq heures puis à nouveau vers neuf heures. Monica l'allaita pendant que Jarod préparait le petit-déjeuner. Vu l'heure, elle préféra prendre une douche avant de déjeuner. La faim de Nevaeh comblée, elle la confia à son père puis fila choisir ses habits avant de prendre une douche. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre quand elle entendit son compagnon l'appeler. La panique s'instaura en elle et elle pressa le pas vers la cuisine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Dos à elle, elle constata qu'il avait encore oublié…Sur son tee-shirt noir, un liquide blanc faisait une belle tâche.

- Tu peux la prendre deux minutes, le temps que j'aille changer de tee-shirt ?

Elle secoua la tête et prit le bébé des bras du caméléon en le calant contre son épaule. Bavoir sur son épaule, elle tapota doucement son dos. Quarante-cinq secondes plus tard, elle distingua nettement le bruit d'un rot.

- Papa, il sait pas y faire susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de sa fille. Mais on l'aime quand même…

Le papa justement revenait habillé d'un tee-shirt propre. Elle ne put se retenir de le charrier un peu.

- T'as encore oublié l'houspilla la brune gentiment. Tu parles d'un génie…Je t'ai dit qu'elle en recrachait toujours un peu après.

- Oui j'ai oublié répondit-il, pas vexé du tout, ayant vu clair dans son jeu. Quand c'est toi, ça n'arrive pas, c'est étonnant pointa Jarod, trouvant cela étrange.

- Et bien, elle sait qu'elle a mieux à faire que de régurgiter sur sa mère voilà tout. Pas vrai baby girl ? fit-elle en s'adressant à son bébé contre elle. Tu retournes avec papa pendant que maman va prendre une douche ?

Elle la déposa dans les bras de Jarod, déposa un baiser sur son petit crâne puis embrassa ce dernier et fila se délasser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il partit s'installer dans le canapé au salon et alluma la télé. Il régla le son pas trop fort et laissa les infos du jour défiler sur l'écran. Il rangerait une fois qu'elle aurait fini de déjeuner. Il trouva un des doudous qu'il lui avait acheté les jours précédents près de lui, le prit et l'agita doucement devant sa fille. Ses petits yeux bleus s'ancrèrent aux siens et il se sentit fondre devant la profondeur d'un tel regard. Vraiment la fille de sa maman. Souriant, il glissa un doigt dans sa petite main et la sentit le serrer de toutes ses petites forces.

Ils rangèrent l'appartement, firent les valises et vérifièrent qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Nevaeh fut nourrie et changée avant de partir, elle dormirait tout le long du trajet sans aucun doute. À 13h30, le coffre fut fermé pour de bon cette fois et Jarod boucla leur petite fille dans le cosy à l'arrière de la voiture, derrière lui afin que sa mère puisse jeter des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Il l'avait installé le matin même et avait tout testé pour être sur qu'elle ne risquait rien. Ils laissèrent le berceau dans la chambre puisque Margaret leur avait assuré qu'ils avaient tout de prêt là-bas. Avec un dernier regard sur l'appartement, ils se mirent en route vers le reste de leur famille.


	22. Live & Die

Nouveau chapitre ! Après promis, j'écris un chapitre de "Un mensonge pour te protéger" mais là, j'étais plus inspirée par celle ci !

Mes émotions...mes émotions...snif snif...Sydney =(

Dites moi si je vous ai fait pleurer ou non ? Et si la fin vous plait ? XD

* * *

Leur arrivée fut chargée d'émotions tellement conflictuelles. Peine et joie se mélangeaient. Lorsque Jarod posa la petite Nevaeh toujours attachée au cosy sur la table en bois de la terrasse, tous eurent le cœur serré malgré le sourire qui apparut sur leurs visages en voyant pour la première fois le nouveau membre de la famille. Chacun étreignit le couple plusieurs minutes, partagé entre larmes de peine et larmes de joie. Le bébé continuait de dormir paisiblement tandis que les adultes se retrouvaient. En voyant le major si bouleversé par sa petite-fille, Monica la détacha délicatement, la prit dans ses bras puis la déposa dans ceux de son grand-père effrayé à l'idée de la réveiller. Son fils lui assura qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, Nevaeh dormait profondément. Margaret laissa les autres admirer sa petite-fille et emmena ses parents à l'étage. Elle les fit entrer dans la chambre adjacente à la leur. Ils y découvrirent une chambre joliment décorée où trônaient un lit blanc, une table à langer et d'autres meubles ainsi qu'un rocking chair. Le couple s'avança dans la pièce, plus qu'émerveillé. La jeune femme ne sut quoi dire, il y avait là tant de vêtements, tant de peluches et surtout, tant d'amour pour sa petite fille qu'elle s'en retrouva le souffle coupé. Il y avait même une porte donnant accès directement à leur chambre, ils n'auraient pas à faire le tour.

Le couple dut prendre de nouvelles habitudes. La présence de leur bébé, l'absence de Sydney. Le corps de ce dernier reposait à la maison funéraire de la ville la plus proche. Le lendemain de leur arrivée, ils laissèrent leur fille au soin de ses grands-parents et allèrent voir la personne qui au fil des années était devenue plus qu'un mentor, plus qu'un ami. Un père, un protecteur, un confident. A la vue de son corps sans vie, leurs cœurs furent transpercés d'une peine sans mot. Ils restèrent là, avec leur ami, pleurant sa disparition de toute leur âme. Ils ne pouvaient y croire. Le psy aurait fait une crise cardiaque et serait décédé en quelques secondes. Et pourtant, le corps allongé devant leurs yeux était bien celui du psy qui dans la mort, avait l'air calme comme soulagé d'un poids trop grand. Ils convinrent que Sydney serait enterré avec son frère Jacob près du chalet qu'il possédait. Chacun évacuait la douleur que le vieil homme laissait derrière lui en silence et quand personne ne regardait. Charles trouva son fils écrasé par la perte de son mentor plus d'une fois et comprit qu'il ne pouvait qu'être là pour lui. Debbie s'enfermait dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir pendant des heures, prétextant un mal de tête alors qu'elle aussi pleurait. Ethan n'ayant pas eu de lien aussi fort que son frère et sa sœur avec Sydney, restait là, à leur disposition s'ils voulaient en parler. La réaction de Broots affecta tout le monde. Celui-ci refusait de parler, de manger. Il ne sortait que de la salle informatique que pour prendre une douche. Il ne dormait plus, cherchait sans relâche le moindre indice sur les rouleaux, les prophéties et la phrase que son ami avait un jour prononcée « Lorsque les ténèbres auront fait place à la lumière, lorsque la colère cédera la place à l'amour, alors plus rien ne leur sera impossible. Les connaissances et la sagesse marcheront main dans la main ». Tous voyaient l'informaticien s'enfoncer dans la colère et le déni, la rage avait prit place dans son regard d'ordinaire si inoffensif. Ce fut Emily qui décida qu'il ne pouvait pas sombrer de cette façon. Elle eut une longue discussion avec lui, dans laquelle elle avait le plus parlé et lui avait seulement écouté. Les mots de la jeune femme apparemment le sortirent de sa torpeur puisqu'il alla vers ceux qui étaient sa famille désormais et leur présenta ses excuses pour son manque de présence auprès d'eux. La jeune mère lui souffla à l'oreille qu'ils comprenaient tandis qu'elle l'étreignait et que tous les deux pleuraient.

Le caméléon trouva plusieurs fois sa compagne, sur leur lit, secouée de sanglots déchirants. Ils se consolaient à tour de rôle, chacun trouvait sa force dans celle de l'autre. Comme convenu entre la famille, Sydney fut enterré près de son frère jumeau. Margaret et Ethan restèrent à la maison pour veiller sur la petite fille tandis que les autres étaient partis dire adieu à un être cher. Les émotions de tout le monde durent mises à rudes épreuves durant les jours qui suivirent l'adieu à Sydney. C'était injuste, incompréhensible. Leurs vies allaient-elles se résumer à cela ? La mort, la douleur, la trahison ? Le vide que laissait Sydney n'était rempli qu'avec la vie de la petite Nevaeh qui au fil des jours devenait le centre de l'attention de tous. Ils la contemplaient longuement pour se rappeler que la vie parfois offrait de très beaux cadeaux et que leur ami aurait été plus qu'heureux de la rencontrer. « Les enfants sont l'avenir » disait-il, « ils apportent un sens à notre vie et avec simple sourire, nous redonnent la force d'avancer ».

Le bébé grandissait au fil des jours sous les regards attendris de ses parents. Nevaeh était âgée désormais de trois semaines. Trois semaines que ses parents se relayaient le jour et la nuit pour subvenir à ses moindres besoins. Sachant le travail et la fatigue qu'éprouvaient de jeunes parents, la grand-mère de la petite-fille ainsi que sa tante étaient plus que ravies de passer du temps avec elle.

Charles avec l'aide sa femme et d'Ethan les poussèrent à sortir un peu de la maison. Ils avaient l'air d'en avoir besoin. Ils leur firent la suggestion d'une longue balade de trois heures le long du chemin bordant la maison. Ravis d'avoir enfin un peu de temps pour eux, ce qui n'avaient pas été le cas depuis la naissance de leur fille, ils acceptèrent mais avec une certaine réticence. La jeune femme couchait justement sa fille qu'elle avait nourrie une heure et demie auparavant, avant d'aller prendre l'air avec son compagnon.

- Mon petit cœur va faire un gros dodo pendant que papa et maman vont prendre un peu l'air murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du bébé en la déposant dans son lit.

Elle lui mit son doudou, un petit lapin avec de grandes oreilles douces à sa portée et lui caressa tendrement la joue au passage. Jarod, ne la voyant pas redescendre monta dans leur chambre. Ce fut les mains sur le bord du lit de leur fille et son regard rivé sur elle qu'il la trouva. Il s'approcha doucement et enlaça la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et posa son menton sur son épaule. Ses yeux bruns se fixèrent sur leur fille qui sombrait peu à peu vers le sommeil.

- On va y aller…

- Oui. J'attendais juste qu'elle s'endorme.

Le silence les entoura tandis qu'ils admiraient leur plus parfaite création. Ils allaient s'éloigner du lit doucement, croyant qu'elle s'était endormie quand ses pleurs leur prouvèrent le contraire. Elle avait perdue sa tétine et leur faisait savoir. Sa mère l'attrapa et lui glissa dans la bouche. Ses cris se turent aussitôt.

- Fais de beaux rêves petit paradis dit tout bas Jarod tandis que sa compagne caressait une dernière fois sa petite joue.

- A tout à l'heure mon amour…

Ils se retirèrent de la chambre sans bruit, à l'encadrement, ils se retournèrent pour un dernier regard. Soulagés qu'elle se soit endormie, ils descendirent. Margaret les pressa d'aller se balader en lui assurant qu'elle veillait sur leur fille. Jarod rigola tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, en disant qu'elle les mettait à la porte. Sa mère répliqua que c'était pour leur bien et qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir avant 17 heures.

Ils profitèrent d'être seuls et au calme, pour se retrouver. Partager cette complicité et cet amour mis entre parenthèses ces dernières semaines. Ils dénichèrent un coin tranquille et s'y installèrent. La jeune mère savoura l'étreinte des bras de son homme les yeux fermés alors que les oiseaux allaient et venaient en sifflant autour d'eux. Ils prirent le temps d'être seulement un couple amoureux. S'embrassant longuement, échangeant cette tendresse si particulière entre eux.

Ce fut le cœur plus léger et contents qu'ils rentrèrent. En passant la porte d'entrée, les pleurs de leur fille parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Ils hâtèrent le pas vers la cuisine et virent Emily qui essayait de calmer sa nièce comme elle pouvait en se baladant dans la pièce.

- Oh, vous êtes rentrés constata la sœur du caméléon avec un sourire. Alors cette balade en amoureux, au calme, ça vous a fait du bien ?

- T'as aucune idée répondit Monica avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est réveillée ? questionna son frère en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

- Un quart d'heure. Elle s'est mise à pleurer y'a quoi ? Deux minutes ?

Emily s'approcha de son frère et ce dernier prit sa fille qui hurlait de tous ses poumons des bras de sa sœur. Il la cala contre son épaule et susurra à son oreille pour la calmer.

- Et ba Nev' ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et ba bébé ?

Le génie la berça comme il put et le mouvement parut fonctionner puisque ses cris désemplirent.

- Tout va bien Nev'….papa est là….tout va bien…continuait-il de dire en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

- Une Daddy's Girl à trois semaines, oh dieu, qu'est ce que ça va donner plus tard ? plaisanta la brune en rigolant, néanmoins couvant des yeux son homme et sa fille.

Charles arriva et fut soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient revenus. Il les informa qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils devraient venir voir. Inquiets de l'air déconcerté sur son visage, ils voulurent savoir quoi mais le major répondit que s'il leur disait, ils n'allaient probablement pas le croire. Intrigués, le couple avec la petite Nevaeh dans les bras de son père traversa le salon pour sortir sur la terrasse. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa stupéfaits.

- Mon ange ! s'exclama une voix qu'ils connaissaient tout les deux très bien.


	23. Fathers

Héhé ! Alors surpris ? Vous avez pas fini...=D

On va rentrer dans la partie vraiment intéressante l'histoire. J'espère que vous aimez l'ésotérisme et les énigmes parce qu'il va en avoir une sacrée dose !

Bonne lecture ! Je compte sur vos impressions ;)

* * *

La brune resta figée sur place, stupéfaite. Autour d'eux, aucun membre de la famille n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Eux non plus n'en revenaient pas. Et pourtant c'était bien Mr Parker en chair et en os, bien vivant qui se tenait devant eux.

- Tu…tu es…en vie arriva-t-elle à prononcer à travers le choc évident. Comment ?

- Il faut croire que la mort ne voulait pas de moi plaisanta l'homme en s'approchant de la femme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa fille.

Elle combla l'espace qui les séparaient et le laissa l'enlacer. Elle l'avait cru mort durant tout ces mois et finalement, il avait survécu mais n'avait rien dit. Elle se détacha de son emprise et nota son style vestimentaire. Habillé comme la plus part des gens de son âge, loin des costumes qu'il portait au Centre, il paraissait comme un homme retraité banal.

- Comment as-tu…commença la jeune femme.

- Su que tu étais là ? Je l'ai toujours su. Du moment où tu as échappé aux griffes de ton frère et de Raines, je savais où tu étais, ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu nous as espionnés tout ce temps ?!

- En quelque sorte. Si j'avais voulu vous trahir, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Et ce n'est pas mon intention. Je suis là pour vous aider. J'ai lu les rouleaux rappelle-toi. Je sais des choses que vous ignorez.

- Et comment on peut savoir si vous ne mentez pas ? lui lança Jarod soupçonneux qui tenait toujours Nevaeh dans ses bras. Parce qu'après tout, vous êtes passé maitre dans la discipline.

Mr Parker encaissa l'accusation sans chercher à se défendre ce qui étonna le caméléon et sa famille. Le bruit des oiseaux seul régnait autour d'eux. Chacun fixait l'étranger qui venait de débarquer dans leur vie. L'homme fixait sa fille et cherchait dans son regard la moindre trace d'affection qu'elle avait eue pour lui. Il devait la convaincre. Il n'avait pas révélé sa survie pour être traité en ennemi, loin de là. Pourtant, il comprenait leur dédain, leur méfiance. Les gémissements du bébé attirèrent l'attention de tous les adultes sur elle. Les jeunes parents saisirent le message alors le génie la transféra dans les bras de sa mère qui avec un dernier regard pour l'homme qu'elle avait cru son père, rentra dans la maison et monta à l'étage au calme pour nourrir leur fille. Parker père ne quitta pas le bébé du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée. Les yeux de Jarod ne quittaient pas le visage de son ennemi.

- Peu importe ce que vous pensez, dans mon cœur, elle restera toujours ma fille. Par ce fait, je ressens votre fille comme ma petite-fille dit l'ancien directeur du Centre à l'homme qu'il avait traqué pendant des années.

- Je vais vous dire deux choses répondit Jarod en s'approchant de lui. Monica ne vous voit plus comme son père. Vous avez perdu ce statut il y a longtemps. Vous lui avez menti, vous l'avez trahie, vous l'avez blessée, vous vous êtes servie d'elle sans aucun remords. Vous l'avez fait souffrir à un tel point que vous n'en avez aucune idée. Elle a tellement cherché à tout faire pour vous plaire qu'elle en presque devenue comme vous. Mais son cœur n'a jamais été aussi empoisonné que le vôtre et c'est ce qui l'a sauvé.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu cela pour elle rétorqua l'autre homme vivement.

- Vraiment ? Si vouliez vraiment son bonheur, vous ne lui auriez pas demandé de revenir au Centre, d'être celle qui me traquerait à travers le pays. Quel genre de père veut que son enfant travaille dans un endroit pareil ? Aucun. Pourtant c'est ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez détourné son cœur, l'avez poussée à me considérer comme un rat de laboratoire, à me haïr et c'est là que vous avez échoué. Plus vous lui mentiez, plus elle ouvrait les yeux et voyait que j'étais celui qui disait la vérité. Elle a eu plus d'une chance de me tuer, elle ne l'a jamais fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez sous-estimé la pureté de son cœur et le lien qu'elle et moi avions depuis notre rencontre.

Jarod marqua une pause. Il avait tellement de colère refoulée face à cet homme que s'en devenait pénible. Il tremblait de rage contenue. Y céder n'apporterait rien de toute manière. Charles voyait son fils essayer de garder son calme et ressentit une vague de fierté. A sa place, il aurait déjà collé son poing au visage de l'autre homme.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter de l'avoir dans ma vie, de ne pas mériter son amour. Cette femme que vous pensiez connaitre, est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé. Le Centre en est responsable. C'est la seule chose de bien qu'il est faite. Grace à vous, j'ai la chance d'aimer cette magnifique et merveilleuse jeune femme qui m'a donné plus que je n'avais jamais osé rêver. Elle m'a donné son amour, son cœur, sa confiance et le plus précieux de tous, elle m'a donné une petite fille qui est désormais toute notre vie. Sachez cette deuxième chose, je ne vous laisserai jamais avoir un quelconque rôle dans la vie de ma fille. Jamais.

La tension était palpable. Ce fut dans cette ambiance chargée que la brune arriva. Troublée de la proximité de son « père » et de son homme, elle ne fit pourtant pas la remarque. Une longue discussion s'imposait alors tous prirent place dans une chaise autour de la table. Jarod à coté de la jeune femme, les autres autour d'eux tandis que Mr Parker se trouvait en face. L'ancien directeur raconta comment il avait survécu et comment il avait pu rester dans l'ombre. Puis il passa à ce qu'il avait appris. La grossesse et l'enfermement de sa fille puis sa libération et enfin les conditions de sa survie. Il avait donc su pour les conditions de la naissance de Nevaeh. Il expliqua les recherches qu'il avait menées en secret et pourquoi il n'avait pas signalé sa survie au Centre. Il avait également appris pour la mort du psy et offrit ses condoléances. Puis il revint aux fameux rouleaux vespasiens et à ce qu'il était écrit dedans.

- Les rouleaux ne sont qu'un indice dans la plus grand quête qu'ils entourent. La vérité n'est pas dans les rouleaux, ils dévoilent seulement ce qui permettra de la trouver narra Parker en passant ses yeux de Jarod à sa fille.

- Alors pourquoi avoir sauté avec ? voulut savoir cette dernière.

- Ces indices entre les mains du Centre peuvent être la fin du monde que nous connaissons tous. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette tragédie se produire. J'ai fait d'horribles choses, mais ça….Enfin fit-il en chassant d'un geste de la main le sujet, j'ai mené des recherches sur ça et suis tombé sur autre chose. J'ai compris que mes recherches disaient vraies lorsque Sydney est décédé.

Devant les visages intrigués, il poursuivit son histoire.

- Sydney n'en avait aucune connaissance mais ses ancêtres et lui, étaient des Parker révéla-t-il à la famille qui visiblement allait de surprise en surprise.

- Comment c'est possible ?! S'il était un Parker, tu l'aurais su non ? s'exclama la jeune femme qui n'en revenait pas.

- Ses ancêtres ont reniés leur appartenance à notre clan et ont changé d'identité. La vérité s'est perdue au fil du temps et visiblement, Sydney ne savait rien. Mes recherches parlaient d'un Parker qui se sacrifierait pour la plus grande cause de l'humanité. Je suis presque certain que Catherine qui connaissait toute l'histoire et ce qui allait se produire, lui en a parlé. Elle lui a probablement dévoilé qu'il allait devoir mourir et pourquoi cela devait arriver. Cependant, je doute qu'elle lui ait dit la complète vérité.

- Et qu'elle est-elle cette vérité ? demanda Ethan, loin d'être décontenancé par le ton annonciateur que son ennemi prenait.

- J'ai découvert que beaucoup devront se sacrifier pour l'enfant qui mènera le monde vers la lumière ou vers les ténèbres. Parmi eux, un Parker, le père de la mère de cet enfant. Il y est dit que son grand-père maternel mourra lorsque celui-ci naitra…

Les mots firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de chacun. La réalisation les frappa les uns après les autres et ils se jetèrent des regards confus. Se pourrait-il que….

- Si cela est la vérité reprit le vieil homme en voyant le visage de la jeune femme devenir pâle, Raines étant encore vivant, Sydney serait alors…

Il y eut un silence lourd puis Monica le brisa. Concluant ce que la famille n'arrivait à croire…

- Serait mon véritable père souffla-t-elle la jeune mère, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction alors la réalité s'imposait à elle peu à peu.


End file.
